The Truth behind the name and the lies Pt 2
by kusanosakura
Summary: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?
1. Chapter 1 The Worst Birthday

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Chapter 1- Worst Birthday

Harry had been stuck at the Dursleys since the First of June and it was already the Thirty-First of July.

His birthday not that it mattered much.

All Harry's spell books, his wand, robes, cauldron, and his Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry had come home. The Dursleys didn't care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team- they didn't even know the first thing about the sport. Of course they wouldn't care if Harry didn't get any of his homework done. The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles, and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame. Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the Wizarding world. To Harry's horror he had discovered that his pairing journal from Draco was in his trunk. He'd thrown himself into his bed and sobbed.

His friends had promised to write but he had not one letter in two months. His windows were barred, he was barely allowed out to make breakfast if that. While Uncle Vernon was at work he was locked in his room. Bored, because of Dudley's games or the friends he was allowed to have over. Harry wasn't to have friends over because they wouldn't be the right sort being like Harry and his loathsome parents. He was cuffed and locked away for hours and sometimes days with no food.

Hedwig hooted annoyed at being stuck in a cage.

Harry moved to pet her, "Hush now. I'm sorry. It isn't easy for me either. I wish I could help. He'll hurt you next if you keep that up."

His door was unlocked, "Make breakfast now." was shouted by Aunt Petunia.

Harry hurried down to make breakfast for the Dursleys, he hadn't even managed to remember to hide his potions. He had lost rapidly most of what he gained away at school, he was back to being starved and drinking lots of water.

He prepared lots of fried eggs, bacon and toast, along with a pitcher of orange juice, one of milk and pot of coffee. He heard his aunt's familiar footsteps and remembered to put the kettle on in case she wanted tea.

Harry let the food warm, the toast lay in the oven while he left the eggs and bacon to stay warm on the stove.

Honestly? Using charms would be easier, too bad it was illegal for students…

Harry missed Draco, the separation from his first friend was tearing him apart. He did what he did best; he kept his head down, followed orders and tried not to enrage his uncle.

"Boy you keep that ruddy owl quiet or I'll drown it. That's that twentieth time since you dragged it home that it's woke me up."

Harry stiffened, whispering, "Uncle Vernon. She's…"

Then came the first blow, "You worthless ingrate! How dare you speak back to me." he flew back the wooden door of the kitchen cabinet.

Harry gasped, trying to curl up to protect himself.

The belt soon came down instead of fists, Uncle Vernon's shoes repeatedly impacting his ribs or stomping on whatever body part he could.

Harry was barely conscious when it stopped his whole body was screaming in pain. His last thought before he passed out was of Draco…


	2. Chapter 2 Draco's fear realized, Lucius

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Chapter 2- Draco's fear realized, Lucius steps up and Hermione the Mother bear rises.

Draco had been grouchy for weeks now, there had no word from his little snake. Their pairing journal no matter how much he wrote in it…there was no response.

He felt slight discomfort at times…

Draco composed his face into a mask as he walked to the smaller Dining Room to eat with his parents.

"Oh Dragon…still no word." Narcissa asked before looking at her husband.

Fifteen minutes into their breakfast, Draco screamed.

The faint connection he'd felt all summer magnified, "He's hurt. Mother. He's hurt." the pain got worse, Draco crumpled in his chair. "He needs me. I'm supposed to protect him."

"Draco! You calm down right now. I had plans in motion in case of this." Lucius thundered.

"He's in so much pain." he felt the tug, Draco whispered. "He's calling for me. Let me go."

"He needs to go to St. Mungos." Lucius grabbed Draco's arm, "Stay with me son, tell what is Granger's address…"

Draco told him in a broken voice.

"We're going to Apparate to Granger's. Narcissa you must floo-call Andromeda. Something is terribly wrong." Lucius held his trembling son in his arms, he tried to smile, "Let Father handle this. I'm trying to save him the best way I know." He strode out to end of the non-Apparation wards on the Manor property and Apparated to the nearest Public Apparation Point to Granger's home. The girl could think clearly and had the courage to stand up to Lord Malfoy for a friend. Surely, she could do what needed to be done.

He disillusioned them both and slunk towards the Granger house, he nearly got lost but gripped his serpent-head cane, 'Point me Hermione Granger." he muttered and then followed his cane's subtle tugs.

Once they arrived, Lucius uncast the disillusionment, Draco had nearly passed out in his arms. He knocked on the door insistently.

A woman with her hair pulled back who vaguely reminded him of the girl who had spent the night at the Manor opened the door.

Lucius bowed slightly, "Is your daughter in? My son has a mutual friend who she invited to spend the holidays with. He hasn't heard from them and worried himself ill. My poor little Dragon. His mother wished him to stay home but he begged me to take him to see her."

The woman blinked, "Oh…she did mention asking if a friend could stay a few days. Hermione came home with such stories. I was so glad she made friends."

Draco stirred briefly, "Harry…"

Hermione pushed past her mother, "Draco? Are you alright?" she noticed his father, "Mister Malfoy…"

"Draco worried himself ill about Harry. We can't visit Harry at his aunt and uncle's but I hoped you could. Your magic shouldn't be recognized by the wards since you are underage. Do you still have his address…"

Hermione nodded, "How do I get there…" one look at Draco and she was already expecting the worst.

"Take the Knight bus."

Hermione stared, "The what…"

"It's a form of transportation besides Apparating, portkeying and flooing. Best way to travel…for a Muggle-born underage witch. Walk to the street and hold out your wand. They'll see it. Tell them Harry's Address. Go as quick as you can." he stared at her, "Draco says you are very bright. Tied with him for top marks. Do whatever you need to get to Harry. I am on the board of Governors, I wouldn't let you be expelled. If the only way to save Harry is to break the underage ban on magic, do it. I will see that you are protected. Hurry. If Draco is this weak…then Harry can't be much better."

Hermione stood there letting it all sink in before running to her room for her wand. She glanced up to Draco and his father gone, a fist full of galleons and her mother in shock. "I must do as he says. Harry must be hurt. Love you mother. Have a good day at work." Hermione glanced around and held out her wand nervously.

There was a loud pop and a skid.

Hermione saw a large double-decker purple bus, the door swing open and she rushed in. Take me to 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Please hurry. I'm afraid someone is hurt,"

"That'll be 1 galleon, 2 sickles and 7 knuts."

"If I give you 5 galleons can I be your next stop." Hermione asked exasperated.

"Very well miss."

Hermione sat as close to the front as she could.

There was a jerk, then an hour later came the announcement, "Next stop Little Whinging, Surrey. Arrival five minutes."

"About time…" she muttered under her breath, storming off the bus and onto her friend's street. She spotted 4 Private Drive, there was no car but that didn't mean anything. Hermione took great loping steps to the front door and pounded on it.

"We ain't buying nothing lest it's food." came a childish voice.

"I'm not selling anything. I demand to speak to your mother. Right now."

The door was thrown open not five minutes later, answered by a tallish woman with a too long neck and a horsey-looking face. "What do you want."

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm just like your sister. I demand to see Harry."

The woman sneered, "Don't have to let you in. Don't want freaks like you rubbing off on my Dudders."

Hermione snapped, "What afraid he'll grow a brain? He sounds stupid."

"That's it! Go away, you rude child."

Hermione pushed against the closing door, pulling out her wand, "You have two choices, let me in peacefully or I blow your door off your hinges."

"You can't use magic out of school. You'll be expelled. I know the rules."

Hermione smirked, "Really? Because I have permission to use any means necessary to see Harry from a school governor."

Petunia Dursley shook, "You awful child. Where were you raised…"

"My parents are well-to-do dentists. First Wizard in my family. Smartest girl in my year. Now are you going to move or do I have to move you…" Hermione ground her teeth.

"You…must be lying…"

Hermione growled, "Get out of my way." raising her wand more threateningly.

Petunia ran.

Hermione let herself in, closed the door and entered the house. It was so dreary, not one picture of Harry to show he lived here at all. She passed a large cupboard and then made her way up stairs. Hermione heard the hooting of an owl, Hedwig, followed the sound and found a locked door. "Alohomora." she whispered, clutching her wand. Please don't be powerful enough to get me in trouble…she thought desparately. What she saw broke her heart, she screamed, "Harry…"

Harry was lying on floor in a pool of blood, he was so pale…

She knelt at his side, "Harry…I'm so sorry. I'll get help." she looked around and spotted Hedwig padlocked in her cage. Hermione grabbed a piece of paper, dipped her finger in Harry's blood and wrote.

**_Urgent_**  
**_Fred and George Weasley_**  
**_The Burrow_**

**Fred and George**

**Harry's hurt. He needs to go to St. Mungos. Come quick. I'm scared.**

Hermione

She unlocked Hedwig's cage, carried her to the next room after seeing the window as barred. She opened that window, looked into Hedwig's bright eyes, "Harry needs help. Deliver this to the twins and no one else. Fly as fast as you can. I don't know how badly he's hurt."

The owl leapt out the window and was gone.

Hermione hurried back to Harry, collapsed beside him and sobbed, "Oh Harry…how could they do this to you…" 


	3. Chapter 3 Flying cars, arguments and th

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

* * *

Chapter 3- Flying cars, arguments and the Gemini Lions

Fred and George were working on one of their experiments in their room, trying not to worry about Harry. He hadn't responded to their letters all summer and they were worried sick.

"So…should we work on perfecting the punching telescope? Or the puking pastels…" Fred asked.

George snapped, "Why can't we just check on him…"

"Because mum won't let us…"

"That hasn't stopped us before…"

There was a loud pounding on their window.

George turned, "Hedwig…" he threw open the window and she collapsed in Fred's lap.

Fred stroked her dull feathers, "Poor girl…what have they done to you…"

George knelt beside his brother, "She's got a letter." he took it from the exhausted owl, looked at and shook, "Freddie, is that blood…" he'd always been the more sensitive twin…

Fred nodded, "That's too thick for a quill…looks like that was written with a finger."

George unfolded it, "It's from Hermione." he showed it to his brother.

Harry's hurt. He needs to go to St. Mungos. Come quick. I'm scared.

Fred's face twisted in rage, "To hell with mum and her rules. We're taking the car." he held Hedwig, "Stay with us. We'll go help Harry then Georgie will take you to get looked at too."

Hedwig hooted feebly but didn't try to move.

The twins snuck out, they'd gotten good at it. Avoiding a mum, two prat brothers and a whiny baby sister was easy compared to Filch and Mrs. Norris. They took their dad's car, made sure it was invisible, cast a silence charm on it, took to the sky and drove. "Point me Harry Potter."

Fred drove in the right direction, avoiding planes, helicopters and flocks of birds.

Finally landing in front of 4 Private Drive.

Fred took George's hand leaving Hedwig in the car, throwing open the door and yelling "Hermione…"

A teary voice came from upstairs, "I'm up here. Do hurry…he looks worse…"

The twins ran up the stairs two at a time, storming into the bedroom.

To see Hermione cradling a pale bleeding boy…

Harry…

George sobbed.

Fred growled, "Who did this…"

"I think it was his uncle…he needs medical attention."

"Where is his stuff…"

"I don't know. Hedwig was padlocked in a cage…" Hermione buried her face in her hands, "Why didn't I come sooner? Mr. Malfoy and Draco showed up at my house this morning. He told me he couldn't come here but he wanted me to. I'm a just little girl…"

Fred hugged his brother, "Hush, pick up Harry. Take him to the car. Hermione get the cage. I'll find his things." he walked out of the room.

Hermione let George take Harry, they were both covered in Harry's blood. She grabbed the cage before following him out.

Fred had ripped the door of the cupboard beneath the stairs off it's hinges and was dragging Harry's trunk.

Petunia was screaming, "Thieves. I'll call a constable I will. Get out of my house."

"Shut up. Be grateful I'm restraining myself. Mum said I'm not supposed to hit women. You sorely try my patience you hag. Get out of my way. We're leaving and taking Harry with you."

"You can't. He's in my care."

Hermione yelled, "He's in need of medical attention. Which you failed to notice. That's abuse and neglect." her eyes narrowed, "Don't worry about the blood pool. The Aurors will find it no matter how hard you scrub. We will be reporting you…"

"Come on."

Fred stormed out, dragging the trunk.

George close behind, carrying Harry.

Fred tossed the trunk in the car with a feather-light charm while George nudged Hermione into the invisible car before placing Harry in her lap.

"Hold onto him. We're going straight to St. Mungos' and then Hedwig needs to go to the owl emporium, hopefully they'll treat her."

Soon they were in and flying away.

"Point me St. Mungos'."


	4. Chapter 4 St Mungo's and the Mistress

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

This story will vary more so then Part 1 did from Sorcerer's stone. I had some comments that they were too similiar- was still wary of how much to drift from the canon then.

* * *

Chapter 4- St. Mungo's and the Mistress of the House of Black

Harry was so pale and barely breathing by the time they reached the hospital.

Fred disengaged the invisibility shield as soon as he parked, "He looks worse." he took Harry from Hermione and ran into the large building. "We have an injured boy here. Student at Hogwarts. We need a healer right now."

Hermione held out her handful of galleons, "He could die…please…"

A tall imposing witch walked up, "Hermione Granger? Fred and George Weasley? It has been brought to my attention your situation. Come. I've already arranged for a healer. My name is Lady Andromeda Black Tonks. Current Head of the Black line, it seems this child ought to have been my ward."

Hermione gasped, "you know us."

"Healer Stewart. Please take the child."

A stretcher was conjured and Harry levitated onto it before he was taken away.

"Yes Mistress Black."

Andromeda gave them a look, "We have much to speak about." she called out, "Nymphadora…"

An annoyed looking pink-haired witch appeared at her side, "I told you to call me Tonks. mother." she gasped at the state of the children. "Merlin. What happened to you."

Hermione choked on a sob, "It's not ours."

"Nymphadora, I want you to call our barrister. And get me a representative of Family services from the ministry. Bring clean clothes for these poor children. Nothing fancy. Just serviceable. They can re-sized if needed. Let's go find the private room they're treating your friend in." she stalked off.

Fred gaped at her, "Who is she…"

"Draco is my cousin. Narcissa would be my aunt. Now I must hurry. Becoming the Head of the House of Black had shown me a side of my mother I never saw before." Nymphadora Tonks left.

The twins and Hermione hurried after Andromeda.

"Tell me. How is my disgraced cousin's godson." Andromeda snapped.

"He's lost a lot of blood, Mistress Black. He has four cracked ribs, three broken ribs, his hands shattered, he's suffering from severe malnutrition. A nearly punctured lung, bruised kidneys and severe concussion. His back has been lashed down nearly to the bone. The record from his last healer reached me not long ago. His poor nutrition is apparently a constant. He has scars and broken bones from previous injuries that appear to be very old." the healer replied.

Andromeda snapped, "I'm suspicious this has been going on for a long time. It will be handled properly. I want a full report ready for my barrister, the aurors and the ministry representative from Family services."

Hermione gasped, "Has he woken…"

The healer stared at her through their spectacles. "You are…"

"His friend. Who risked expulsion to save a friend's life. You may tell her." Andromeda's voice thundered with authority.

"No. We aren't even sure if he will wake. He has fallen into a coma and his magic is falling rapidly." Healer Stewart seemed to admit reluctantly, "The best be can do is fill him with potions and hope they'll work. A simple Episkey wouldn't heal his hands...they have been broken before...he will be lucky if he can heal properly.

Hermione gasped, "Mrs. Black-Tonks, call for Draco. Harry needs him. Please. Draco knew he was hurt. Please. Draco is the only one who can help him hold on. He…Draco didn't look much better this morning…he was pale and begging for Harry. Mr. Malfoy had to carry him."

"Very well. I shall floo Cissy. Healer might I use your floo."

"Yes Mistress Black. By all means."

"Very well. You three. Stay here. Nymphadora should be back soon with clothes. What is wrong with that owl." Andromeda asked.

"Those nasty Muggles locked her in her cage…" Hermione glared.

"She collapsed after delivering Hermione's call for help." George said, gently touching the limp feathers.

Andromeda glared at the healer, "After you have shown me your office, send for someone to treat that owl. It wouldn't do for it to remain like that."

"Yes Mistress Black. Of course. I will send someone to Eylops right away. Surely, they know someone who can care for an ill owl."


	5. Chapter 5 The Houses of Black and Malfo

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

This story will vary more so then Part 1 did from Sorcerer's stone. I had some comments that they were too similiar- was still wary of how much to drift from the canon then.

* * *

Chapter 5- The Houses of Black and Malfoy united?

Nymphadora Tonks had informed the barrister, grabbed a protesting member of the Family services sent them both on their way to St. Mungos before running to Madam Malkin's. Telling them they were being requested by her mother had sent them rather quickly, a pureblood Head of House had a lot of power- even one had barely had the headship more then a few weeks. As an auror so did she but Mother was in her element these days. She ran inside, "I need trousers for the Weasley twins and shirts. Oh and a outfit for Miss Granger as well. You may charge it to the Black main vault at Gringotts."

"Nympadora Tonks? How nice to see you again. Oh dear…the Weasley twins? And Miss Granger? Let me see. Viola…look up their measurements for me please. Now let me see what I have. What are you looking for." the proprietress twittered.

"Simple. Inexpensive. Merely to replace ruined clothing." Tonks chewed her cheek, vaguely remembering Bill and Charlie from her years at Hogwarts. She didn't think that they would have taken kindly to hand outs…anything too expensive might seem that way.

"Very well. This blue will look wonderful and this green shirt too. Grey cotton trousers. Will look nice with their red hair and blue eyes. As for Miss Granger…a nice yellow skirt and perhaps a white blouse with lace."

"She is wearing pants Madam Malkin."

"Then I shall throw in under things for no extra charge."

"Madam…the measurements…" the assistant had returned

"No doubt they've grown but better then nothing? Most of my clothing is designed for older persons and resized. Minus uniforms and such…" glancing at the slips of parchment Madam Malkin adjusted the garments with a few charms before packing them, "That will be all…"

"Yes. Thanks." Tonks weaved her way to St. Mungos and back to where her mother had arranged a private room for Harry Potter, her mother's traitor of a cousin's godfather.

Andromeda was out in the hall with Lucius Malfoy, the barrister Antony Montague and minister woman from Family Services.

"Auror Tonks…"

Tonks nodded, "I picked up clothes for the children, mother."

Andromeda nodded, "Thank you. Give them to Cissy. She can see to the children. Poor thing…seeing his friend like this…it upset my dear nephew."

"Mistress Black…what is you intend to do." the lady from the ministry interrupted her.

Andromeda's eyes flashed, "I want Harry removed from those terrible Muggles' custody. I want them charged with child abuse and neglect. I want them ruined. He was my traitorous cousin's godson and as the current Head of the House of Black that should make Harry my ward. I will go before the Wizengamot if I have to. I dare anyone to tell me that poor boy deserves to go back to that hell."

"Mistress Black…he was put there by Headmaster Dumbledore." the woman from the ministry tried to protest.

"I don't care if he was placed there by Merlin or Salazar Slytherin! I want that boy if he wakes to know he is never going back to those horrible Muggles. If you don't have the gumption to do the right thing then bring me someone higher."

"Didn't you marry a Muggle-born Mistress Black…" the barrister tried not to sneer.

"Yes, but my Ted is the gentlest man. He is a Mind Healer. I think he could help Harry with his recovery."

Lucius nodded, "Mistress Black, if the Potter boy is put into your custody I suggest you have the goblins do a though inventory of his inheritance so that you know what he should be inheriting from the Potters. I believe the Potter seat will fall to you as a second vote in the Wizengamot."

Andromeda glared at him, "Thank you Lord Malfoy. I do appreciate your support for having me named as Head of my own House but I'll thank you to let me run things my way. I'll do it with minor threats of publicity and less bribes. No one wants this case to be brought to the attention of the Wizarding World."

"I do. How could anyone send a helpless child to be treated like that." Lucius sneered.

"Knowing you Lord Malfoy, you'd get Skeeter to write it. I don't need her or your fake sympathies." Andromeda snapped at him.

Narcissa exited with the twins and Hermione, "I'm taking these poor children home Lucius. They need to be bathed and fed."

Andromeda blinked, "You're allowing Bloodtraitors and a Muggle-born into the Manor…"

Lucius shrugged, "They're Draco's friends, they've been there before. Trust me. The last thing I want to do in my life is deny my son. It would be a very dangerous thing to do."

"Ha. Spoiling him no doubt." Andromeda huffed at him.

"Spoiling Draco? Pah!" came a both welcome and unwelcome voice.

"Severus Snape." Andromeda spat.

"A joy to see you too Andromeda. Trust me…that boy doesn't care about much these days then the Potter boy. He grew up at Hogwarts, Draco saw what no one else saw. Draco saw the truth and it woke him up. The boy who was sorted into our House was not the same boy I'd tutored for years. He doesn't care about new toys or what gifts we'll give him. Draco cares about protecting those he cares about. He sees into a person's heart and knows what they need. Pardon me while I check on my godson and his friend."

Lucius muttered, "More worried about Harry…"

Severus stiffened and glared at his old friend, "I'll thank you to keep such thoughts to yourself, Lucius."


	6. Chapter 6  First Battle for Harry

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

This story will vary more so then Part 1 did from Sorcerer's stone. I had some comments that they were too similiar- was still wary of how much to drift from the canon then.

Beautiful Storm Dancer-  
D': - it is sad...

Lone-Angel-1992-  
'wow i can't believe you updated so soon, i love the story.'- I got inspired? Glad you are liking it. Pt2 is seeming more dark them Chamber of Secrets...

elfdemon05-  
'Tonk's mother is so like Neville's grandmother.' - Honestly? She isn't meant to be. I see Andromeda Tonks nee Black as a very strong woman raised to wealth and priviledge much like Draco was. She threw everything away for someone she loved. Through a strange turn of events she has mended her relationship with Narcissa yet resents she owes her return to her right place as the eldest free member of the Ancient house of Black to Lucius. Lucius who was a Death Eater along with Bellatrix, Regulus and sadly, Sirius. Therefore she owes a percieved debt to the Lord Malfoy, though she is grateful to have Narcissa back and perhaps meeting Draco - I think. Due to Sirius' apparent betrayal and subsequent imprisonment, she as Head of the House of Black is therefore the guardian of Sirius' estate which according to the imprisioned man's will belongs to Harry. Meaning legally, he should be her ward.

* * *

Chapter 6- First Battle for Harry

August 12th, 1991

"My dear Andromeda. How lovely to see you again. Congratulations. I heard you've made amends with your sister Narcissa and you are now the Head of the house of Black."

Andromeda strode past Headmaster Dumbledore, into the court room acknowledging neither his words nor his presence.

"Mistress Black. How wonderful to see you dear. I wish the circumstances were far different." came a voice from the center of the room.

"Madam Bones, what brings you here…" Andromeda held out her hand in greeting after recognizing the voice.

"I was told by Minister Fudge to handle this case quietly. How is Ted? I remember him fondly from Hufflepuff." Amelia Bones, head of the Magical Law Enforcement and a Member of the Wizengamot shook her hand.

"If it is in your hands Madam Bones, I trust it will be dealt with fairly and honestly." Andromeda.

"The law is the law, yet it is the welfare of a child that is at stake. The Boy-Who-Lived no less. It is no tall order." Amelia nodded.

"Shall we begin then? Wouldn't want anyone to think I was trying to influence you."

"Slytherin you maybe Andromeda but you know I take my work seriously." Amelia raised an eyebrow in a shock.

"Of course."

"Court is now in session. Madam Bones in Session. The House of Black vs. Vernon and Petunia Dursleys."

"Very well. State your case." Amelia said, sitting back and waiting to see how this would play out."

"Antony Montague for the House of Black, Madam Bones. On July 31 of this year twelve year old Harry Potter was delivered to St. Mungos' Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries by his worried friends Hermione Granger, George and Fred Weasley. He was admitted and treated at the request of Mistress Black who had been told he may have been injured."

"Injured? That ruddy useless boy was punished for being disobedient. I refuse to acknowledge this farce of a trial. I demand we be released." Vernon Dursley thundered.

"Barrister Mathews control your client."

"Can't Madam. They ignore me." a very unlucky barrister replied.

"Very well. Mr. Dursley, you have a choice. Either sit down and be quiet or…I'll let Lord Malfoy who no doubt wants to go and announce in the Leaky Cauldron that you injured Harry Potter. Trust me. There would be a riot on my hands. Personally I would let the trial proceed. When it is your turn to speak you may tell me all you like about the Potter boy. Now, Barrister Montague you were speaking." Amelia turned to the barrister after leaving Vernon Dursley sputtering.

"As I was saying before the Muggle interrupted me, young Harry Potter was admitted to St. Mungos' on July 31st. Healer Stewart attended to him."

"Healer Stewart may address the court." Amelia conceded.

The healer took the seat in the center of the room.

"Healer Stewart, please inform the court what you found when you treated young Mr. Potter." barrister Montague ordered.

"When I saw young Mr. Potter he had lost a lot of blood, Madam Bone. He had four cracked ribs, three broken ribs, his hands were shattered, and he was suffering from severe malnutrition. Mr. Potter had a nearly punctured lung, bruised kidneys and a severe concussion. His back had been lashed down nearly to the bone. The record from his last healer reached me not long before I actually saw the patient. His poor nutrition is apparently a pre-existing condition. He has scars and broken bones from previous injuries that appear to be very old." the healer replied.

"We weren't even sure at first if he will wake at all. He had fallen into a coma and his magic was falling rapidly." Healer Stewart seemed to admit reluctantly, "The best we could do was fill him with potions and hope they would work. A simple Episkey wouldn't heal his hands, Madam Bones, they have been badly broken before and left untreated. He will be lucky if he can heal properly, how a twelve year old can recover from this type of trauma I don't know. It wouldn't be the first time he's suffered trauma and his magic collapsed- according to his records it happened back in late May as well." Healer Stewart finished.

"I see. Healer Stewart. Those are the same findings you submitted before."

"Yes Madam Bones."

"Barrister Montague, who do you wish to speak before the court."

"Auror Jack Nickerson."

"What would be his purpose before the court."

"To report his findings about the search of the Dursley home."

"Very well he may speak."

"Auror Nickerson, would you please tell the court about your search."

"Of course." the man seemed quite proud, "There was little sign the Boy-Who-Lived resided there. We found traces of human urine and signs of former habitation in a cupboard beneath the stairs. The door to said cupboard had been ripped off its hinges. There were traces of blood from the kitchen upstairs to the smallest bedroom. There were splashes all over the cupboards in the kitchen and a blood pool on the floor."

"Lies. Madam, I've have you know I keep a clean house." Petunia Dursley attempted to look both prim and insulted.

A young proud angry voice yelled, "Yes, one Harry cleans for you. You treat that boy lower then a house elf you hag."

"Young Master Malfoy, as righteous as you feel your comments are you should know better then to interrupt a witness." Madam Bones gently chided him. "Now Auror Nickerson, pardon the interruption and continue."

"Yes Madam. The room that appeared to belong to Harry Potter was small, barely furnished with broken or damaged items. The windows were bared like it was a cell. Normal people don't keep a kid that way. Much less one like the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Normal indeed? What would you freaks know about normal."

"Excuse me Mr. Dursley. My dear Madam Bones, what is the purpose of this whole affair…" Dumbledore asked, annoyed with the whole thing.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, you know procedure. Better then most I expect. Do us a favor and please wait your turn."

"Madam Bones, I have a school to run. I can't hang about on the Wizengamot's whims."

Amelia stormed to her feet, "Whims? You think this whole trial is a whim? This is a very serious case."

"Really? The Plaintiff is not the Ministry but the returned House of Black, who is no doubt being influenced by the House of Malfoy. This is merely an attempt to undermine us and blacken the characters of innocent people."

Auror Nickerson yelled, "Innocent? If one of them had been a Squib and they'd done what they've done to any magical child in their care I'd want them stripped of everything and their names nationwide as nearly equal to a Death Eater."

Amelia stiffened, "Bad the Dursleys maybe. It is yet to be proven to the court. Besides, abuse of children is a terrible crime but perhaps not quite as terrible as murder. Headmaster, you will be polite and sit down at once. This trial is not a farce or a whim. I resent the implication that a person such as myself would be viewed in such a manner. Barrister Montague, please tell me you have another witness."

"I do Madam Bones. They have requested permission to glamour their voice and their face for their own protection but are willing to allow only yourself to learn of their identity."

"Highly unusual but I shall allow it."

"I request Amicus Curia to come to the floor."

There was the sound of limping, and the scraping of a staff.

A gravely voice spoke, "I am Amicus. I have come to speak on behalf of Harry Potter."

"Who are you to him." Barrister Montague asked.

"Once upon a time I knew his mother. I speak as one broken child for another."

"What is you wish to do here."

"To show to the court how lasting such abuse can be."

Barrister Montague turned to the presider, "Madam Bones."

"Very well."

"I would prefer weak women and children not be present for this."

"Yes indeed. Women and children in the gallery should be temporarily excluded for the duration of this witness."

The was some scuffling.

"You may continue Amicus Curia."

"Thank you Madam Bones." the stranger spoke.

Lucius recognized the broken body of his friend Severus Snape who stood, hidden well behind his facial and vocal glamours before he dropped his robe.

Severus stood there in very short shorts, his every scar laid bare, "It is easy to dismiss a piece of paper. But can you dismiss these…" he turned limping, "I have had my fingers smashed, my hands shattered, my arms broken, my joints dislocated, I was burned, cut, whipped, stabbed and beaten. For what purpose? I don't know. No child deserves this. I wouldn't even with this…on You-Know-You. There was a time I wanted my tormentors dead but I was never foolish enough to do such a thing."

Andromeda had been informed about the identity of this witness but had not been expecting them to be this horrific. She had never guessed her future brother in law's little pet had such a terrible life when they were students together.

Amelia was struck dumb, "Merlin. Monstrous. Healer Stewart tell me…how Amicus Curia's wounds compare to young Mr. Potter's."

"At a glance? Most scars are decades old. That one is newer, well treated." he pointed to one thigh, "it is the only treated wound I can see. They bare similar injuries." the healer ran his wand over the man, "his ribs show signs they have been broken and healed abruptly. Their hands have both been smashed. They have been beaten and burned, I would say if Mr. Potter is released back to the Dursleys…it is quite possibly if he doesn't die young…he'll end up in a similar state. Do you have much strength in those arms, sir."

"No. I've tried Potions and spells to do something with them. They fused too strongly that rebreaking them…was foolish. When a student is not allowed to cast magic during breaks you can't deal with any injuries properly."

"Why did you never see a healer." Amelia asked gently.

"I'm a man. We're not weak. I didn't want this to be public knowledge that I was been treated this way. I was disliked by many and had few friends. The friends I made most were of the wrong sort. You make foolish choices when you are young and angry at the world. Not all of us have a Ministry career to throw ourselves into, Madam Bones."

"You are a strange man Amicus Curia."

"Yes, Madam Bones I am. Though I can not carry anything without help of charms or house elves I fought in the War. I saw the error of my ways and fought against the Death Eaters. I became a Potions Master. I've tutored some rather powerful young witches and wizards. This boy, I don't want him to be like me. I want him to learn that there are good people out there. That he doesn't deserve this. He is a child and he deserves a little happiness and not fear."

"Amicus Curia. You have intrigued me. You are excusing from testifying. I want you to come to my box and speak with me."

Reluctantly, Severus Snape gestured, his robe returning to his body and he slowly made his way to Madam Bones' seat in the courtroom.

"You will truly tell me you identity."

Severus nodded, "just a moment." he cast his own privacy jinx that filled the rest of the court with a buzzing sensation in their ears. "I wanted to ensure our privacy. I will unglamour my voice. It should be enough. There are people here I wish not to know I have spoken."

"That will suffice."

"Very well," the vocal glamour disappeared. "My name is Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Professor."

"What! I know you! You went to school with us. I remember you spent a lot of time with Lily Evans before you started hanging out more with future Death Eaters." Amelia Bones, veteran of the Order of the Phoenix, Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Member of the Wizengamot was shocked.

"I have not been a nice person. I had secrets to keep. It is best if I distance myself as best I can from this. Dumbledore is the one who kept me out of Azkaban and let me teach. I cannot truly alienate him now. Yet for the sake of that little boy who reminds me so much of myself so much younger I had to do what I could no matter how unorthodox." Severus admitted reluctantly, "now…I must go before he suspects. He is still angry about the End of Term Feast and now this."

"Susan mentioned the Feast but I wasn't sure how much fact there was." Amelia conceded

"He will not take this well. Please. Balance the evidence. I hope you will decide Andromeda gets custody of Harry." Severus recast the vocal glamour and hobbled away dispelling his privacy charm.

Amelia took a few breathes to recover from her shock, "Barrister Montague do you have anymore witnesses for me."

"Yes. Mind Healer Timothy Zane."

"Timothy Zane? I see."

"Yes, we thought it best to have the boy examined by a Mind Healer other then Mistress Black's husband."

"Very wise indeed. Mind Healer Zane may speak."

"Madam Bones." a youthful looking young man with laughing eyes took a seat in the witness seat.

"Tell me Mind Healer about young Mr. Potter."

"He is a bright young man, yet shy. He has a few friends, Ms. Hermione Granger, Young Mr. Draco Malfoy and the Weasley twin Fred and George. He is extremely close to Master Draco. Mr. Potter refused to speak with me without him. Interviews with those close to him indicate he rarely gets angry unless he feels a friend has been offended. He is rather tiny for a twelve-year-old Madam Bones, if it weren't for his scar I'd say he wasn't older then eight maybe nine. He has severe issues with self-worth, refuses to speak about what happens at his aunt and uncle's. Yet I've observed the boy have nightmares, and scream in pain. Haunting…I used a dream globe a few times, rather awful things. Most were of him being attacked by the great neckless man over there."

"Do you have the dream globe, Mind Healer Zane…"

"Yes Madam, you may peruse it at your convenience." a small orb levitated and floated to her. "It is the original. I duplicated it for Mistress Black. You are welcome to test it for tampering."

"A dream globe is being entered into Evidence? What? This is ridiculous? What is this? The Salem Witch Trails? We're not Muggles…" Dumbledore thundered.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Would you please be quiet? I did not say I would accept it was evidence that may influence my verdict. I said that I might look at it. I really would hate to put a person such as yourself in contempt. I am trying to run an orderly courtroom." she turned back to the Healer, "You have not been informed by Mr. Potter about mistreatment by the Dursleys."

"He tenses up and buries his face in Young Master Draco's shirt. Between his injuries and his current behavior I would state he is afraid to confront his attackers."

"I see." Amelia checked her timepiece, "It seems that this first stage of testimony has taken until three. We began at ten. I am adjourning until tomorrow at ten. The Dursleys will stay at the Ministry's guesthouse. They are after all witness at this trial. Yes Headmaster I expect you as well. You have been entered into documentation as a hostile witness."

"Madam Bones." Dumbledore hissed, the twinkle long gone from his eyes.

"But Headmaster, you know about trials. They can take as sort or as long as they have too. For the sake of the Wizarding World I am taking this case seriously. The reason the Ministry is not filing a case is merely because Mistress Black filed first and suits such as her's can be sealed. A case such as this would fall under the Freedom of Information act of 1983. It would do little good if the Dursleys are proved to have abused our Savior and the entire Wizarding world found out. They would want your head, Fudge's and whoever else they can blame. A case this volatile can not just be swept under the rug on your word it's a whim." Amelia stood gathered her papers, "Court will resume tomorrow at ten in the morning. I expect all plaintiffs and defendants to be here."


	7. Chapter 7 Battle continues

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

This story will vary more so then Part 1 did from Sorcerer's stone. I had some comments that they were too similar- was still wary of how much to drift from the canon then.

Lone-Angel-1992-  
'Dumbledore's reactions were amusing and it paints him with the shadow of a bad guy, expecially when he hissed. I'm surprised Veritaserum, truth potion, hasn't been added to the trials yet. I can't wait to see the Dursleys go down, and of course to see who Dumbledore tries to stick harry with next. Oh yes please I would like to see the bashing of Ron, and perhaps Molly and Ginny; thank you.'- He isn't necessarily bad...actually I haven't decided that yet. He's furious, this Dumbledore will admit everyone makes mistakes but will not acknowledge if he does. By defeating Grindelwald he countered the mistake of falling in love. Molly Weasley makes an appearance this chapter. Thank you for reminding me about Veritaserum it also is discussed quite early on in this chapter. Plenty of Ron bashing in Pt1- imagine Ron without Hermione to help him with essays or to study. He has to rely on Percy...Harry refused to be his friend because he said bad things about Draco. Ron makes being in the first year dormitory difficult for all the boys. I don't think he has any friends. As for Ginny, I'm sure she's home with Percy...or Arthur. She'll come in later in the story since she's starting at Hogwarts this year.

mithrilandtj -  
Meddling old coot!- Yes indeed. Glad too see you back!

Zwolftd  
'Geh! I wanna get rid of Dumbledore. Really! He deserve can he make himself blind for Harry's condition? Harry's sake?  
Worst wizard than Voldy I assume. I hate him. hope Black and malfoy can win this court. Draco protect Harry make him to be a happiest boy in your world. wait to the next chapter' - Pride goes before a fall and Dumbledore has too much. He thinks he's the next Merlin and he doesn't make mistakes lesser beings do. He wants his weapon...so he thinks he's the only one who can raise Harry to sacrifice himself. I really dislike Ron...

bookworm19065  
'Interesting! I can't wait to see Harry and Draco again! Also, I would never think that Serverus would show Amelia who he was since the only people he showed it to before were his closest "family"...'- Severus wasn't Severus at court. He stood up as Amicus Curia- 'Friend of the Court'. Which I think means he isn't really claimed by either side of a suit. a Legally Neutral party. An anonymous Witness must at least alert the judge to their identity. He had hoped she wouldn't ask but had to keep his word when she did. She did promise to keep his identity a secret which due to her honor code she would have to keep. He implied he switched sides to her.

Lucius was right, Severus came more to see Harry after he was hospitalized then to see Draco. Because though he had no love for James, Harry's sweet nature was like his mother's and being told that he was the closest thing Harry had ever had to a father changed him. Harry wants Severus not James and that makes Severus happy because James was a bully. He hopes protecting Lily's son will honor her memory and perhaps he'll be forgiven for what he did. We know Severus, he'll never forgive himself.

* * *

Chapter 7- Battle continues

August 13, 1991

Before the trial of the House of Black vs. Vernon and Petunia Dursley could officially resume Amelia asked, "Are Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley present…"

"Yes Madam Bones, my trouble-makers are here." came Molly Weasley's voice from the gallery.

"I'm right here. Haven't left." Hermione stood up, "I want to see the Wizarding world's definition of justice."

"It has come to my attention that you three have been charged with using Magic in presence of Muggles, threatening a Muggle with magic, illegal use of a flying car and other charges. Are you planning to speak to the court in this case."

"Yes Madam. I'll accept a fine for the use of alohomora to save Harry's life but expulsion? Seems a little overreaching."

"Yes the possible saving of our Savior's life must be taken into account. And Mrs. Weasley."

"I've punished my sons severely for causing such trouble. Breaking into someone's home? Threatening a woman? Flying cars, I didn't even know it could fly until I got the notice."

"Will they be speaking…" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know if they can be trusted to tell the truth." Molly Weasley said shaking her head.

"Then would you permit the use of Veritaserum…"

"Excuse me Madam Bones."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Yes Ms. Granger."

"Isn't it true because some wizards and witches can resist its effects and others cannot, Veritaserum is "unfair and unreliable to use at a trial", and thus cannot be used as definite proof of guilt or innocence. Muggle polygraph machines are viewed the same way." Hermione said sharply.

"Indeed but in we are only trying to get the facts. Are your friends unreliable…"

"They are pranksters Madam but when the situation warrants it they rise to the challenge. They play as Beaters for our House team and the situation the Healer mentioned that occurred last May that resulted in Harry's near collapse of magic they were present for part of it. They are like big brothers to us all, most of us are only children. When Harry's broom went erratic last year during a Quidditch match, it was the twins who tried to get to him. When that failed they did the next best thing, circling and hoping that if he fell they could somehow catch him." Hermione stated truthfully.

"You trust these boys with your life…"

"Yes, Madam Bones and with Harry's, I would trust any of my friends with my life. I have had to. On October 31 of last year a Mountain troll entered the castle, my life was saved by the twins and Harry, but…he didn't want anyone to know he was there but it was Draco who pulled me to safety. If it weren't for the four of them I would have been killed.."

"Why did young Master Malfoy not want to have his assistance rewarded…"

"Simple, He is a Malfoy. Who in their right mind would trust him to be decent to the Boy-Who-Lived and not teach him bad things? He was smart enough to realize this and did his best to encourage Harry from the sidelines. After this, I don't think he can do that. Harry needs him and he needs Harry." Hermione snorted.

"I see. So in your opinion the Weasley twins would honestly ask questions…"

"I'm staking my magical education on it." Hermione said seriously.

Fred and George just stared.

"Ms. Granger you shouldn't." Molly Weasley protested.

"They managed to get high marks last year and receive points for special services to the school and you doubt them? They're my friends, like Harry these people are some of my first friends. I didn't have any before Hogwarts and not until they saved me from the troll."

"How do you know they didn't let the troll in as a joke…" Molly muttered.

"What!" Hermione shrieked, "Professor Quirrell did that. He had a nasty gift with them. He's the one who tried to kill Harry. It was Fred and George who ran into the bathroom and tried to distract the troll. When it tried to attack George, Fred jumped on it's back…"

Molly gasped.

"Your boys merely love trouble more then some. They like pranks because life should be fun. Laughter is good medicine."

"As entertaining as this is I'll have to end it. The matter of underage magic used in the presence of Muggles as it has to do with the nature of this case therefore falls under the jurisdiction of this case. The question of whether circumstances dictated such actions are yet to be determined." Amelia turned to barrister Montague, "Are you ready to proceed…"

"Yes Madam."

"Call your next witness."

"Wait…" came a young proud voice. "He wants to talk…only if they go away and I can come."

Amelia looked up to see a small boy curled up in Draco Malfoy's lap. "Really? He wants to talk…"

Draco looked down at Harry, nodded, "Only if they and Professor Dumbledore leave."

"My dear boy, I'm his guardian." Dumbledore attempted to change his mind.

"Harry won't talk if you're here. Besides, with Sirius imprisoned guardianship reverts to his Head of House. You're a half-blood you know that. I don't know what you got to decide such a thing you could have just let Aunt Andromeda have him. She'd have treated him better."

"I don't have to be insulted by a child. Your father would do well to teach you to respect your betters."

"When you earn it professor you'll have it." Draco sneered.

"Fine. I don't wish to be present to be insulted by a thoughtless child." Dumbledore flounced out of the courtroom.

The Dursleys and their unhappy Barrister not far behind.

"We'll come down now." Draco levitated them and they landed gently in front of the witness chair. He sat with Harry in his lap.

Amelia smiled at him, "I heard you go to school with my niece Susan. You had Herbology together I think."

Harry nodded.

"The healer said you were hurt really bad is that true."

Harry paled squeezing Draco's hand, "yes…" his voice came out in a whisper.

Amelia nodded, "Can you tell me what happened."

"I…talked back…"

"About what sweetheart…"

"Hedwig. Uncle Vernon was mad because she was hooting. He padlocked her in her cage. She's a bird. She has to fly. He didn't want to be to be talking to freaks like me."

Amelia bit her lip, "He thinks you're a freak…"

"He says my being a wizard is unnatural…they…thought they could beat it out of me."

Amelia gasped, "Oh. The auror who checked out your aunt's house said the cupboard under the stairs looked like someone used to live there."

Harry shook, "I did…before that…it was under the kitchen sink until I was three."

"What? No one would make a child sleep under a sink." Molly yelped.

"Be quiet Mrs. Weasley. Please." Amelia said exasperated.

"It's okay Adder. Just tell the truth. You're safe. No one can hurt you again. I promised. You trust me right…" Draco gently lifted his chin.

"I'm telling the truth. I trust you Draco. You saved my life…four times. You're my friend. My first friend." Harry said in a choked sob.

Amelia was shocked, seeing the Savior of the Wizarding world so broken and tiny was overwhelming. "So you were punished for telling your Uncle that your owl needed to fly…"

"No…" Harry said quietly, "he punished me for talking back."

"Why was your window bared…"

"Because…he thought I couldn't receive letters that way."

"Why did you have to go back to the Dursleys after your first year…"

"Because I'm supposed to be safe there…protection wards or something."

Amelia blinked, wards? On a Muggle dwelling? "I'm sorry Harry. I want you to take a minute to calm down okay? I want to ask the auror a question…"

"Okay…" Harry curled up and pressed his wet face to Draco's shirt.

"Hush now Adder…" Draco whispered rubbing his back.

"Auror Nickerson? Are you here…"

"Yes Madam Bones." the auror stood.

"Tell me were there any wards on the Dursleys' home."

Auror Nickerson looked surprised, "Why no Madam Bones. This is the first I've heard of it. The only magic we sensed there was that of the four magical children who were present and left echoes."

"Those would be Harry, Fred, George and Hermione…"

"Yes Madam."

"Thank you auror you may sit."

"Who told you there were wards Harry…" Amelia turned back to the two boys.

"I…"

Draco hushed him, "I would assume the Headmaster. Harry is scared of him."

"Why would he be scared of him…"

"Wouldn't you be if you were told this great and powerful wizard decided that the safest place for you to be after your parents were murdered was with a couple who beat you? Made you sleep in a cupboard? Never noticed you were sick? Starved you? Didn't let you have friends? Encouraged your cousin to bully you? Never gave you a present for Christmas or your birthday? They sent a half-giant to tell him he was a wizard. Not a Professor, a groundskeeper. He stole Harry's money to buy him his owl and told him it was a gift. The first person he met from our world betrayed his trust. Then this same thoughtless fool thought it was great fun to take him into the Leaky Cauldron and tell everyone there he was Harry Potter. The poor boy was still trying to understand he was a wizard and that what his aunt and uncle said about his parents were lies. Lily and James Potter were heroes, they fought to protect their son. James Potter was an auror. Harry was told his father was a drunk, became a drunk after he was born. That Harry's birth destroyed their marriage. That the scar on his head was carved there by a Drunken James."

Severus' voice rang out, "What! Petunia did what? I never thought much of James but he would never have hurt his son. James loved Harry, his birth didn't destroy their marriage it made it stronger. James did drink on occasion if he was out with his friends but after Harry was born he grew up."

"I know that uncle Sev. Please be quiet. After all the lies he'd been told all his life he gets told he's a wizard. Can you imagine the effect having a pub full of fans being told you're there? He was practically mauled."

"How do you know that happened young Master Malfoy. I doubt your father would let you in a place like the Leaky Cauldron."

"I saw Harry right after. He was shaking, he was terrified. I've been trained as an Occumentus since I was six. Madam Bones he looked me in the eye and I was pulled into that memory. I saw it, I felt his terror. That experience changed me. All the stories I'd heard about him came crashing down, all I could see was a terrified little boy with crooked fingers. Me, the next Prince of Slytherin marked by meeting this boy. He needed so much care and attention. When he's scared I feel it, like a crushing weight. When he needs me…I am pulled to his side." Draco looked up at the woman, "When they started to beat him, I felt it. I screamed." his eyes filled with remembered pain, "I felt him call for me. He needed me. I've only not come to him twice before. Once when the Headmaster showed up in Gryffindor Tower, again when he was nearly killed in the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It was too dangerous to let myself be pulled 75 feet in the air to broomstick that is being jinxed by Dark Magic."

Amelia stared, "Why has this person not been arrested for an attempt on Harry's life."

Draco sneered, "They're dead. Killed by the reflection of their own magic. If I'd figured it out sooner I would have made sure you got a hold of them first."

"Killed by the reflection of their own magic? How is that possible." Amelia had never heard of such a spell.

Draco shook his head, "I will use whatever means I need to keep him safe. Professor Quirrell tried to use a nonverbal Strangling hex. I merely used a particular shielding spell that reversed it."

"Where did you learn this spell? Your Father…"

Draco shook his head, "I've always known it. I have no intention of explaining that spell. I merely know what it does."

"I see. It could prove useful to Magical Law Enforcement."

"Perhaps, but I don't want to chance it being learned by another." Draco frowned, "Honestly, it takes a lot of power to cast and control. I doubt most could use it anyway."

"If it's that difficult how can you control it."

Draco shrugged, "Magic is easy for me. I can brew just past the level of O.W.L.S. potions. Astronomy is child's play. History is easy to memorize. Transfiguration and Charms merely take pronunciation and adequate concentration. Defense Against the Dark Arts? You need to have mastered one skill, nonverbal spell incantations. Once you can cast nonverbal you gain an advantage. Second you need to able to think on your feet. Disarming is a good first reaction if your opponent doesn't expect it or hear it. Unless they can use wandless magic. Unless you know your opponent you can't be sure. Powerful shields can be used to protect yourself or another while your opponent is wearing himself out. Then with a well preformed jinx or hex you can win a fight."

Amelia just stared, "You're twelve? I don't think I've ever gotten such a response from a senior auror."

"I was well instructed and received a pure-blood education in elementary magic from the time I was three until Hogwarts. I did a little studying this summer besides homework." Draco shrugged. "Harry had no such education and he caught up quickly. He tied my marks in potions. He's brilliant. He just needs some self-confidence."

"Yes, wealthy pure-bloods to prefer to have their children enter Hogwarts with some semblance of a Magical education. There are primary schools and private tutors." Amelia acknowledged. "Attended a primary school myself."

"I had a tutor. A very wise man, who has taught me that honor is very important. He also told me that we make our own paths in life. That we must bear the consequences of our choices."

"A very wise man indeed."

"You've met him. Not many people can look beyond the veil of the past and see a terrified little boy who just needs to be loved and appreciated." Draco smiled.

"Draco…I'm okay now. Can I talk." Harry said quietly.

"Of course Adder. Anything you want."

Harry looked up at her, "Please. I don't want to go back to the Dursleys. They hate me. If you're going to decide who I can live with. I want to live with either Snape or Draco."

The gallery was loud with exclamations of surprise.

"Why Snape Harry…"

Harry smiled, "He doesn't want anyone to notice but he's really nice. He was my mother's best friend. He loves me. Professor Snape is the closest thing to a dad I've ever known. He helps me with my homework. He makes me potions when I'm sick or hurt. He let me see Draco. I know he is a good person. I love him."

"What about Mistress Black? Would you like to live with her…"

Harry blushed, "She's nice. She's Draco's aunt. She made sure the Healers took care of me. I'm glad she wants to take me away from the Dursleys but I don't know her very well yet. Draco said she's a good person and very brave so I can trust her but…she's not Snape."

Amelia asked, "If Draco said someone wasn't nice, you wouldn't trust them…"

Harry nodded, "Draco promised to keep me safe. He's my best friend. Then there is Hermione and George and Fred." he looked up at Draco, "Can I tell her about our other friend."

Draco smiled, "It's okay. He said you can. Besides, you got him 65 points at the End of Term feast."

Harry grinned, "Then there is Blaise. He's really cool. He's really good at Wizard Chess and really smart. He helps me with my Transfiguration homework. Blaise and Hermione came in third in marks for potions."

Amelia was struck at Harry's honesty, "Is Blaise here…"

Harry nodded, "Yep. He's sitting with Mr. Lucius and Mrs. Cissy." he waved, "Hi Blaise."

Draco chuckled as his friend waved back awkwardly.

"So, you don't want to live with the Dursleys…"

Harry shook his head, "They're mean. They hate me. They locked my trunk up. I didn't know I packed my first present away."

Draco stiffened beneath him.

"Your first present."

"It was something Draco made for me. I normally keep it hidden beneath my glamour."

"You use a glamour…"

Harry nodded, "The Wizarding World thinks I'm some kind of hero. They…don't want to see what I really look like."

"Are you wearing a glamour right now." Amelia asked gently.

Harry bit his lip, "Yes. I wouldn't have come here without it. I had to strengthen it. It collapsed. It uses very little magic but when it collapses…it…causes my magic to…crash…"

Amelia asked softly, "If I asked you to turn it off would you do it…"

Harry whimpered, "Do I have to? I don't know everyone here, they still might not believe me."

Draco rocked him gently, "It's okay Adder…"

"I thought Mrs. Weasley liked me. She sent me a sweater and fudge. Now she sounds mad at me."

Molly flushed.

Draco smiled, "She's just mad at Fred and George."

"But they saved me." Harry protested confused.

"I know they did Adder and so does she. She's just embarrassed because they got in trouble for it."

Harry looked at Amelia, "How can they be in trouble for saving me…"

Amelia sighed, "Because they used magic when they were out of school and in front of Muggles. It's against the rules."

"Can you help them? If they get in trouble because of me it's not right." Harry asked softly.

"It is okay in extreme situations. I'll do what I can. You've been a very good boy and very brave. It's lunch time. I think you and Draco need ice cream. When we come back I want to talk to Ms. Granger." Amelia said, the poor kid needed a break and a reward.


	8. Chapter 8 Harry's belated Birthday part

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

This story will vary more so then Part 1 did from Sorcerer's stone. I had some comments that they were too similar- was still wary of how much to drift from the canon then.

Lone-Angel-1992-  
'I can't wait to see the dursleys defend themselves; molly came off a bit like a bitch when it came to the twins'  
- Molly has never seemed as close to the twins. They are rather independent and are different people yet she treats them as if they are the same person. She can't tell them apart even by differences in favorite subjects or in foods. She pushes Ron, Ginny and Percy to do well but she seemed to give up on the twins in the books. Fred is the planner, the smart one while George seems to care more about others. That's what I see. The twins have hopes and dreams too but they aren't Molly's dreams. She can't brag about them like she can Bill, Charlie or Percy. Molly was a prefect, she thinks rules are important. the twins see them as guidelines or to be broken just for fun.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Awwwwww cute abused Harry. I adore your HP stories, this is a awesome alternate universe. Draco will always be there to protect Harry and it's so adorable. Can't wait for the next chapter, update when you can please. ^-^' -I tried to make it different. I prefer uke Harry lols. This Draco would do anything for Harry. Thanks for the praise. I need to figure out what to do with Undeniable. still stuck on what to do with their vacation...

Makurayami Ookami-  
* wow. 7 chaps into this one already. i'm slow.- ch.1 -You aaren't slow. I just write too fast...  
* well written. oh no.- ch.2  
* well written. i hope he gets removed from there finally.- ch.3 -Doing my best.  
* well written. glad its all going as it should.- ch.4 -It is interesting writing the court scene.  
* well written. oh boy. snippy adults.-ch.5 -Snippy adults is always interesting.  
* well written. i love the way you write madam .6

- Madam Bones is supposed to be big on fairness and law but did have a soft spot for Harry during his trial before the Wizengamot for illegal use of a Patronus charm in a Muggle inhabited area and in the Presence of a Muggle. Appointing her to oversee this case might be the smartest thing Fudge ever did. She was the only person from the canon HP universe I thought who could handle it. Doge would be a push over...he was too pro-Dumbledore.

She doesn't make you swear to tell the truth, she expects it. I'm basing her character on my grandmother who was a lawyer. She really hates being patronized and corrected- which means Dumbledore is really pissing her off.

* * *

Chapter 8- Harry's Belated Birthday party and

Draco smiled, "You were very brave Adder. I'm proud of you."

Harry hugged him, "I was brave because you were there with me."

Draco hugged him back, "Come on, Madam Bones is right. You deserve ice cream for being so brave."

Andromeda walked up, "I didn't realize you liked Severus so much Harry. I suppose I didn't ask."

Harry smiled, "It's okay. He isn't supposed to like me because I look like my father and they didn't like each other."

Andromeda nodded, "I suppose that's one way to put it. My cousin Sirius was a bit of a bully himself. Lily and Remus had a hard time keeping them in line."

Severus called out, "Andromeda, I don't think rehashing my years as a student at Hogwarts would be a good use of our time. James had redeeming qualities or Lily would never have married him. He did save my life once after you cousin played a dangerous prank. I would prefer to just take the boys out for lunch and ice cream." he smiled at Harry, "What would you like to eat…"

Harry smiled, "Pizza!"

Severus nodded, "I suppose we can let you have that. We didn't get a chance to celebrate your birthday properly. So lets go have a party we don't have to be back until 2. It's eleven thirty just now."

Harry jumped up and down, "My first Birthday party? Is everyone coming…"

Draco ruffled the excited boy's hair, "Of course. We'll do presents another time is that okay Adder."

"Yep."

Harry took Draco's hand and reached for Severus', "Can I…call you papa Sev…" he asked really quietly.

Severus nodded, kneeling down to hug him, "Yes. You are a very special little boy. You're right. I do love you very much." his eyes shone with happiness.

Harry hugged him back, "Having you for a papa is the best present I could have."

Draco smiled, "It's nice knowing my two favorite people are close to each other."

"Draco, we should hurry."

"Yes Father."

Harry walked between Draco and Severus.

Draco spoke, "Harry wants pizza…"

Lucius nodded, "I'm sure that Antonio's will have pizza."

"Fred and George, you get back here right now."

"But Mum…" the twins chorused.

"I didn't hear you invited."

Harry smiled, "It's my birthday party. They are my friends of course they are invited. Can they come. Please. You can come too. It would be rude not to invite you…"

Molly Weasley sighed, "I guess we can come. Are you sure you've never had a party before…"

Severus smiled, "I heard they had one for his first birthday but they were in hiding."

"Were you there papa Sev…"

Severus shook his head, "No. Your mother and I had a fight and weren't talking. She thought I made some bad friends. She was right, they got me in trouble. I didn't get a chance to apologize."

They arrived at the restaurant, between the names Black, Malfoy and Potter they were shown to a private room.

Molly Weasley was a little overwhelmed.

George and Fred were loving it.

"Harry, you got to see this…"

"the view."

"is gorgeous."

Draco let Harry pull him over to the window.

Harry said in awe, "it's pretty."

Severus called out, "Harry what do you want to drink with your pizza."

"Strawberry juice please."

The six children sat together at the end of the table leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves. Molly sat between the adults and the children, she wasn't close to either group.

Blaisé smiled, "It's nice to see you again Harry. You're looking stronger."

Harry smiled at Draco, "because he's with me. He's helped me with my summer homework. Draco was there when I woke up."

Draco hugged him gently, "I had to stay, so you would come back to me."

Harry said softly, "I know…"

Hermione smiled, "It's nice to see you awake and smiling. I was so scared when I found you. I needed Fred and George because I didn't know how to get to St. Mungos'. I couldn't carry you."

Harry smiled at them, "Thank you. I'm sorry you got in trouble."

Hermione waved her hand, "We'll be fine. We did nothing wrong. Underage magic and magic in the presence of Muggles in acceptable in dire situations. We were faced with a matter of life and death. Your life Harry is more important the rules."

Molly was a little overwhelmed, she had wonder who these children her sons had befriended were exactly.

Lucius called out, "Harry, what was it you wanted for your birthday…"

"To see my friends…to see Papa Sev…" he turned to smile up at Draco, "To see you. I already got what I wanted."

Draco chuckled, "I'm glad you have that."

The food arrived, they had ordered a lot of dishes. Which was just as well since Fred and George were starving.

Harry sipped his juice and ate his pizza, "This is really good."

They had gelato for dessert.

"We should head back. It's nearly one and Ms. Granger is expected to speak." Barrister Montague interrupted.

"It's that late? We should go. I can't wait to testify." Hermione smirked.

XoooooX

Hermione was sitting in the witness chair and quiet excited when Madam Bones reentered the courtroom.

"Ah Ms. Granger are you ready to speak…" Amelia asked.

"Yes Madam Bones."

"Do you have any objection to speaking in front of anyone currently in the courtroom."

"No Madam Bones."

"Very well. Tell me about the events of July 31."

"Harry was supposed to spend part of the summer with me. He hadn't answered any of his letters, not from me, from Fred and George, Blaisé or Draco. We were worried. Draco collapsed that morning which brought Lord Malfoy to my door. He asked me to check on Harry, he worried there were be protection that wouldn't allow him in because he was an adult. Seeing Draco like that…it broke my heart I was terrified what I would find when I reached Harry. Lord Malfoy told me about the Knight Bus, he said it was the best transportation for an underage Muggle-born witch. He left me with a handful of galleons and." she glanced up at Lucius, "Can I tell her the other thing you said…"

Lucius nodded, "Go ahead."

"Lord Malfoy said though it was against the rules for me to use magic that it was okay if I did and he wouldn't let me get expelled. His exact words were 'Do whatever you need to get to Harry. I am on the board of Governors, I wouldn't let you be expelled. If the only way to save Harry is to break the underage ban on magic, do it. I will see that you are protected.'" Hermione proudly stated.

"You were accused of threatening a Muggle with Magic. Can you explain the charge." Amelia asked.

"I was worried Harry was in danger and she wouldn't let me. I told her to move or I'd blast open the door. She told me that I couldn't use magic outside of school and she knew it could get me expelled. I said either she moved herself or I moved her. She ran. That is the extent of my threatening of a Muggle." Hermione crossed her arms, "I didn't want to hurt her I wanted her to get out of my way. I saw Draco…I knew Harry was in a bad way."

"What about the charge of using magic in the presence of Muggles."

"The woman and her idiot child were downstairs and I used alohomora twice. Once to Harry's bedroom door and a second time to free his owl to send for help. That's all."

"I see. It seems that your uses of magic or implied threats was for a reason allowed; Permission from an authority figure in this case, a school governor." Amelia called up to Lucius, "Would the words do whatever you need to save Harry have included her call for assistance from the Weasley twins…"

Lucius stood and bowed, "Yes it would."

Amelia fiddled with her quill, "Then their actions would have been pre-excused…"

"Indeed, whatever needed to be done would cover that."

"So you are excusing the theft of a flying car."

"Yes I would. They had no portkey and could not Apparate. Obviously, the Dursley home is not connected the floo network. It might have taken too long to get there on the Knight Bus."

"Use of the Point me spell."

"Of course."

"Threatening of the Muggle Petunia Dursley…"

Lucius sneered, "Absolutely, I believe she was refusing to allow them to get Medical treatment for a severely injured child."

"For use of a feather-light charm."

"Of course."

Amelia pounded her gavel, "It is my judgment that the children Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley and George Weasley had permission to use magic outside of school by the authority figure governor Lucius Malfoy for the sole purpose of ascertaining if Harry Potter was indeed injured and to take him at once to St. Mungos for treatment. Their actions fell under his stringent guidelines for the use of magic."

"My dear Madam. You are merely excusing such actions because Lucius says so."

"Headmaster. It is allowed as you no doubt know that an authority figure may allow an underage witch or wizard to use magic out of school."

"We haven't ascertained he was even in danger." Dumbledore chided.

"Healer Stewart how many Blood Replenishing potions did you need to give Harry."

"Twenty-third. One every hour for almost a full day."

"How many applications of Bruisewort Balm…"

"Twelve Madam. It is all in the file I submitted. We used sixteen wound cleaning potions. Once he woke from his coma he has to take Dreamless sleep potions every night. He still has nightmares despite the potion."

"Surely a hospital that specializes in magical maladies would be overwhelmed by his injuries." Dumbledore interrupted.

"A healer learns to adapt. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was all done with a Hurling hex. Harry was hurled into something and then had objects thrown at him. It wasn't. There were hand prints, belt marks and shoe prints, magic had nothing to do with his attack. The only echoes of magic were his own and the faint traces of his friends who carried him or held him."

"If you had to guess who hurt Harry who would it be.." Amelia asked.

"A large man with a temper. Someone capable of shoving or throwing him. Someone strong enough to break a rib with a kick. Someone who lives with him." Healer Stewart said matter of factly.

"So you are accusing Mr. Dursley." Amelia asked.

"I see no other who could do it. According to the trace he had not left the Dursleys' residence since he arrived on June 1st until he was taken to St. Mungos by his friends. The bruising pattern and the timing of young Master Malfoy's collapse point to a time when Mr. Dursley would be home."

"Thank you Healer. You may be seated." Amelia toyed with her quill, "We have established due to the intense amount of blood replenishing potions that Harry Potter's life was indeed in danger as Lord Malfoy suspected." she glanced at him, "If you had known there were no wards on the Dursleys home would you have sent Ms. Granger to him."

Lucius sighed, "I don't know. There are still so many who mistrust me and my motives. I doubt it would have been well received if I had taken him in. Besides, I did what I could. I sent someone who had to the courage to look me in the face and tell me what to do. If Miss Granger can do that I was sure she was handle Muggles, especially since she is Muggle-born herself. I also had Mistress Black alerted to the probability of his injury, since he should fall under her protection."

"I see, I find no fault in Lord Malfoy's actions. He made the right choice. I am afraid to admit if he had showed up with an injured Harry Potter he would have been accused of injuring the boy himself. " Amelia declared, bringing down her gavel. "We have established the child Harry Potter's life was in danger and the actions taken by his friends were instrumental in saving his life. That the actions used were excused by authority figure Hogwarts Governor Lord Lucius Malfoy in an attempt to save Harry Potter's life. No action will be taken against Miss Granger, Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley." She checked the time. "It's late. We will resume at nine tomorrow morning. I expect to heard from the Dursleys to answer charges brought to them by the House of Black."


	9. Chapter 9 The Dursleys speak out and a

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

This story will vary more so then Part 1 did from Sorcerer's stone. I had some comments that they were too similar- was still wary of how much to drift from the canon then.

Lone-Angel-1992-  
'I can't wait to see the dursleys defend themselves; molly came off a bit like a bitch when it came to the twins'  
- Molly has never seemed as close to the twins. They are rather independent and are different people yet she treats them as if they are the same person. She can't tell them apart even by differences in favorite subjects or in foods. She pushes Ron, Ginny and Percy to do well but she seemed to give up on the twins in the books. Fred is the planner, the smart one while George seems to care more about others. That's what I see. The twins have hopes and dreams too but they aren't Molly's dreams. She can't brag about them like she can Bill, Charlie or Percy. Molly was a prefect, she thinks rules are important. the twins see them as guidelines or to be broken just for fun.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Awwwwww cute abused Harry. I adore your HP stories, this is a awesome alternate universe. Draco will always be there to protect Harry and it's so adorable. Can't wait for the next chapter, update when you can please. ^-^' -I tried to make it different. I prefer uke Harry lols. This Draco would do anything for Harry. Thanks for the praise. I need to figure out what to do with Undeniable. still stuck on what to do with their vacation...

Makurayami Ookami-  
* wow. 7 chaps into this one already. i'm slow.- ch.1 -You aaren't slow. I just write too fast...  
* well written. oh no.- ch.2  
* well written. i hope he gets removed from there finally.- ch.3 -Doing my best.  
* well written. glad its all going as it should.- ch.4 -It is interesting writing the court scene.  
* well written. oh boy. snippy adults.-ch.5 -Snippy adults is always interesting.  
* well written. i love the way you write madam .6

- Madam Bones is supposed to be big on fairness and law but did have a soft spot for Harry during his trial before the Wizengamot for illegal use of a Patronus charm in a Muggle inhabited area and in the Presence of a Muggle. Appointing her to oversee this case might be the smartest thing Fudge ever did. She was the only person from the canon HP universe I thought who could handle it. Doge would be a push over...he was too pro-Dumbledore.

She doesn't make you swear to tell the truth, she expects it. I'm basing her character on my grandmother who was a lawyer. She really hates being patronized and corrected- which means Dumbledore is really pissing her off.

* * *

Chapter 9- The Dursleys speak out and a verdict

Amelia called the case to order, "I called case of the House of Black vs. Vernon and Petunia Dursley to order. I wish the Dursleys to answer the charges against them."

Petunia strode out to the center of the room, "I have no problem speaking. I never wanted that rotten child. We want nothing to do with your lot. I was never given a choice in the matter. He was deposited on my doorstep, I didn't ask for this. Why should I be punished for being related to Lily? She was spoiled, no one saw her for what she was a freak. It was always Lily this or Lily that. My misguided parents thought it was wonderful to have a witch in the family. I still say it was all that horrible Snape boy's fault. If we'd never met him, she wouldn't be a witch. To have raise my precious Dudley with that lazy ungrateful brat who did nothing but embarrass us was cruel. You want him take him and good riddance. We had him do chores what's wrong with that? So what if we punished him? If a child is disrespectful they should be punished. Cater to a brat like him and he'll end up like Lily thinking she is a queen."

"You treated your nephew as a servant! He cooked and cleaned for you from the age of 3! You made him sleep in a cupboard! You starved him! Ignored him when he was sick! You nearly let your husband beat him to death." Draco yelled, "I'd love to curse you but you aren't worth it. It will take years for him to recover from the terrible things you did to him. You're pathetic and a disgrace to humanity."

"Peace young Master Malfoy. I understand your anger. But please respect the courtroom."

"Forgive my outburst Madam Bones. This woman's very presence irritates me." Draco reluctantly replied.

"You maybe excused Mrs. Dursley. Mr. Dursley."

"I do not recognize this court. I can't believe I am missing work for this. I have a son to worry about and bills to pay. I see this a kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment. I do not see the point of this hearing. You want the brat take him. We never did. That Dumble-person is insisted in his letter that we were the only ones that could raise him. That his bloody useless freak parents were dead. Take him and be done with it." Vernon yelled from his place with his supposed barrister.

"I see. I take offence that you do not recognize my court. Do you admit you are responsible for your nephew's injuries…"

"Darn right. He talked back to me. I punished him." Vernon Dursley glared at her.

"You don't think you over did it? He was bleeding to death locked in his bedroom on the floor." Amelia asked scandalized.

"I don't see a problem with it. He disobeyed and was punished." Vernon sneered.

"Very well. I see. Ah Headmaster you are still here. I think it's about time we heard from you."

"I am not accustomed to having my decisions questioned in such a manner by lesser individuals." Dumbledore muttered striding out, expensive royal purple robes swirling around him.

"Explain your reasons for placing such a special child with such disagreeable people." Amelia demanded, annoyed at his grandstanding behavior and attempts to overstep his authority.

"I saw the Dursleys as loving parents with enough room in their home for their nephew. Lily adored her sister. I thought being raised by family would lessen the trauma of losing his parents so brutally."

"You left him on their doorstep…"

"Yes, he was in a basket asleep. I put a warming charm on it and left them a letter."

"At what time did you leave him."

"A little after midnight on November the first."

"You left him outside all night? In November? Albus are you mad? You don't leave a child outside at night in the cold! Warming charm or not." Amelia was appalled… "A child as precious to us as this why did you place any wards? Surely, you proved him some type of protection."

"If the Dark Lord gave an stirring that he might return ,I would have. He was safe where he was with Lily's sister." Dumbledore glared, annoyed she was dared to question him.

Amelia stood, "I've heard enough. Legal Guardianship of Harry Potter and his assets as the heir to the Black and Potter lines fall under the custodianship of Mistress Black. As for his placement, the wishes of the child must be considered. If Professor Snape can prove within two weeks to Mistress Black he can prove a stable home for the boy during the holidays then the child is remanded to his custody. Mistress Black, you have raised a child surely you can guess the possible expenses and see that the professor has access to some of Harry's fortune. Though as a Potions Master and a professor he has his own income, it would do to let Harry be allow access to something."

Andromeda stiffened and then nodded, "I can abide by your ruling."

Amelia glared at the Dursleys, "As for you, Petunia Dursley. I charge you guilty with Neglect and abuse of a minor. You denied him adequate food, shelter or medical care. Vernon, I charge you guilty with Abuse of a minor, battery and assault. I am forwarding my verdict and the evidence to the Muggle Liaison office. I am sure they will be quite pleased to hand you over to Muggle authorities. As cruel and inhuman as you are I can not in good conscience send you to Azkaban. Case dismissed." She smiled up as Harry, "Now be a good boy. I'm sure Professor Snape will take good care of you and so will young Master Malfoy. Have fun at school."

Harry smiled, "I get to stay with Papa Sev…"

"If he does as I said then I don't see why not." Amelia nodded.

Harry bounced up and down, "You're a very nice person. Draco was right. We could trust you. Thank you."

Amelia glared at the Headmaster, "I do not approve of your attempts to control my courtroom. I think placing Harry Potter with those Muggles was foolish."

"When his parents died, I knew he'd be famous, a legend. The probability of there being a Harry Potter day was too high. There would be books written about him. Every child in our world would know his name! Why it would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he doesn't even remember! Why can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it…"

"You put him there, I hope you can sleep easy knowing that your choice nearly got him killed. Good day Headmaster. Perhaps, the rumors are true. You may just be getting too old. Placing a wizard with a woman who hates them. Should have researched it better." Amelia walked off.

"I sleep just fine thank you." Albus Dumbledore muttered.


	10. Chapter 10 Andromeda's decision

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

mithrilandtj-  
'Couldn't Dumbles be charged with child endangerment? He DID leave Harry with those... people... and never checked on him.  
Doesn't the WizWorld have a ministry office that deals with the placement of orphaned magical children? If so, Dumbles could also be charged with (i don't know) not following proper procedure in the placement of a magical child or something?'

- All very good questions. Can you imagine the outcry if someone did attempt to charge the great Albus Dumbledore with Child Endangerment? Harry should have gone to Sirius' closest relative not Lily's because Sirius was his godfather or to whoever was named godmother but since no godmother or female friend of the Potters was mentioned it can be assumed he had no godmother.

As for procedures dealing with orphaned magical children, there is a reason Draco wishes to become a barrister. He wants it to be illegal to place an orphaned magical child with Muggle relatives and to have there be Ministry Officials look in on Muggle-borns to be sure they are well treated.

There is apparently at least a department of Family Services and they did not originally want the case because of Dumbledore. Remember the case against the Dursleys was a suit by the House of Black and not the Ministry. There was ample evidence to prove abuse and neglect so they were to be transferred to Muggle authorities. Their sentences and their custody of Dudley was not the Ministry's concern.

The case against Dumbledore will be made at some point. If his reputation is tarnished enough he will have to be replaced. I don't know if Fudge has enough gumption to fire Dumbledore...but he maybe forced to resign...

* * *

Chapter 10- Andromeda's decision

Harry snuggled into Draco's arms, "You think your aunt will let me live with Papa Sev…"

"I think so."

They were all sitting in the Drawing room at Malfoy Manor, they had barely returned from the trial at the Ministry.

"Annie darling, you really must let Harry stay with Severus. Who else could understand what he's been through…" Narcissa said sipping her

"There will be a lot of people who won't agree with it if I do. They still see him a former Death Eater." Andromeda shook her head.

"I've kept my nose clean for eleven years, I do little but teach." Severus protested.

"Do you have a house…"

Severus growled, "Yes, but it's not fit for man nor beast. I barely stay there at all. I hate the place. It's called Spinner's end. It…belonged to my parents."

"You have your inheritance from the Princes' I assume. It is my understanding you are the last of the line"

"What little they left me with. My mother's family were gamblers, all I have left really are a few broken down properties and their seat in the Wizengamot which I have been graciously allowing Lucius to vote for me because I have little interest in politics. It would be hard to expect a woman to bond with me given the true state of my body. I am not even sure if I could procreate." Snape said sadly, "To raise Lily's son, would be the closest thing to fatherhood I could have."

Andromeda sighed, "You are perhaps the best to understand Harry's history. I suppose if you promised to make him see a Mind Healer once a week during the school year and twice a week during holidays I'd allow it. Now we need to have a place for him to call home."

"Have you looked into what houses Harry inherited?" Lucius asked.

"Well, there is Grimmauld but, its dreary and I never liked Aunt Walburga."

"Surely the Potters had a few nice places."

Narcissa grinned, "I inherited Wisteria Meadows. It was a gift from our Grandmother Anastasia. It's a nice place in Wales, I've kept it up. If we had had a daughter I would have gifted it to her as a wedding present. I'd be happy to let you have it to make a home for Harry. There is plenty of room for your books and potion ingredients. I think you'll like it. It's bright and cheerful, you'll have to have a few house elves."

"Wisteria Meadows? I approve."

Severus smiled, "Thank you Andromeda. I know I haven't always been a decent person but for Harry's sake I'll do anything."

"Well then tomorrow I suggest we go to Diagon Alley and pick up his school things as well as find things for your house."

Severus stood up, "If I could borrow about five house elves and Apparation coordinates to Wisteria Meadows I can have Spinners End emptied in a few hours."

Narcissa clapped her hands calling for house elves, "Oh no. Take ten. I want you to merely supervise Severus."

"Yes, Narcissa." Severus walked over to Harry and Draco, "Andromeda said you can live with me." he shifted nervously, "I don't know much about raising children…but I'm willing to learn. Narcissa is giving us a house…the one I have…isn't worth keeping. You'll have your own room to sleep in. A room to study. Perhaps a room for your toys I don't know what toys a twelve year old would want but Draco can help."

Harry smiled, "I really really get to live with you."

Severus nodded, "She promised. We're going to see the house tomorrow and then go to Diagon Alley to buy things for school and for the house."

Harry leapt out of Draco's lap and threw himself at Severus, "I get to have a real home and dad just like a normal boy."

Harry's joy and affection were hard to resist and Severus hugged him back, "Yes…if you like…we can see if that hat will resort you. Do you want to stay in Gryffindor? Or do you want to be a Snake…"

Harry bit his lip, "I like Fred and George and Hermione a lot…but Ron's really mean to everyone. Especially, Neville. I want to be with Draco…is that okay…"

Severus nodded, "We'll see about having you resorted before term begins if it's what you really want."

"Okay. I want Papa to be my Head of House. Professor McGonagall is scary." Harry smiled.

Draco asked quietly, "Will he be safe in Slytherin Uncle Sev? He is the Boy-Who-Lived after all."

Severus stared at his godson, "Why is he the boy who lived? Do you wish to explain to Andromeda…"

Draco shook his head, "Not at this time."

"Very well then. I shall go pack up Spinner's End and see you in the morning." Severus managed to extradite himself from Harry's arms.

"I will be sending a house elf to you with dinner and another to open the floo at Wisteria Meadows." Narcissa called out as he left.

Harry snuggled, "I get a papa…and my own room…I'm getting a family…a real family."

Draco kissed his cheek, "Adder, you were so brave. I'm proud of you. It took a lot of courage to stand up and tell Madam Bones what you did."

"Thank you…for coming with me. I couldn't have done it without you." Harry said softly.

"Dinner is ready missus."

"Thank you Dobby." Narcissa smiled, "Shall we go to dinner and celebrate Harry's freedom from those awful Muggles…"

"Yes dear. It will be nice seeing Severus having to care for something other then his books and potions." Lucius chuckled.

"I just hope he can handle it." Andromeda muttered, "Parenting it hard work."

"Andromeda, he is responsible for around two hundred and fifty Slytherins every year. I'm sure he can handle one child. Harry is polite and well-mannered, I'm sure he'll be fine…"

"Whatever you say Lucius…"


	11. Chapter 11 Harry's first home and shopp

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

mithrilandtj-  
'Couldn't Dumbles be charged with child endangerment? He DID leave Harry with those... people... and never checked on him.  
Doesn't the WizWorld have a ministry office that deals with the placement of orphaned magical children? If so, Dumbles could also be charged with (i don't know) not following proper procedure in the placement of a magical child or something?'

- All very good questions. Can you imagine the outcry if someone did attempt to charge the great Albus Dumbledore with Child Endangerment? Harry should have gone to Sirius' closest relative not Lily's because Sirius was his godfather or to whoever was named godmother but since no godmother or female friend of the Potters was mentioned it can be assumed he had no godmother.

As for procedures dealing with orphaned magical children, there is a reason Draco wishes to become a barrister. He wants it to be illegal to place an orphaned magical child with Muggle relatives and to have there be Ministry Officials look in on Muggle-borns to be sure they are well treated.

There is apparently at least a department of Family Services and they did not originally want the case because of Dumbledore. Remember the case against the Dursleys was a suit by the House of Black and not the Ministry. There was ample evidence to prove abuse and neglect so they were to be transferred to Muggle authorities. Their sentences and their custody of Dudley was not the Ministry's concern.

The case against Dumbledore will be made at some point. If his reputation is tarnished enough he will have to be replaced. I don't know if Fudge has enough gumption to fire Dumbledore...but he maybe forced to resign...

Makurayami Ookami-  
* well written. this is good. glad he got his b-day. and calll sev pap. yay!- chapter 8  
* well written. so tha dursley's will get what they deserve.- chapter 9  
* well written. this was good. yay for sev.- chapter 10

Harry's life is going to start to change a lot now. Of course people like the Dursleys must be punished. and Severus has a lot of learning to do. Between Andromeda and Narcissa I'm sure they'll be fine. Though Molly could help if she wanted...

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Wow your a fast updater, I'm glad. Yay Harry has a home and family, and Dumbldick got showed up in court. These three chapters were super good, maybe I'll start reading your other HP stories, your a great author. Update when you can. ^-^'  
- I get bored and write a lot. Yes, Harry finally gets what every little boys wants a father and a family. Undeniable and Living in the Shadows are decent. I need to work on Undeniable so I can post the sequels...

* * *

Chapter 11- Harry's first home and shopping

Draco woke Harry early, "Adder, wake up…we're going shopping today…"

August 15, 1991 [Thursday]

Harry yawned snuggling, "Do I have to get up…"

"Yes, we've got to dress and eat. Don't you want to see your new home…"

Harry sat up grinning, "I get to move in with Papa Sev."

"Of course." Draco hugged the boy, "Now that you aren't with those awful Muggles we can see about getting you some decent clothes but I think I can find something old of mine you can wear."

"Okay." Harry bounced on the bed, "I can't wait. This year is going to be different." he stopped bouncing, "I found notes in my journal but I never got any letters. Not one. I'm sorry I packed the journal. I didn't meant to."

Draco cuddled him and kissed his cheek, "Hush now. I'm not mad. You're here. You're safe and those rotten Muggles will never you again my little snake. Between Aunt Andromeda, your custodian and Head of House, Father, Mother, Uncle Sev, Blaise, Hermione, Fred, George and myself, you'll always be protected and cared for like the precious person you are."

Harry blushed, "But Draco…I'm not that special…."

"To us you are…and that's what matters. Now sit here while I find you something." Draco perused his closet, "This shirt will be a nice contrast to your eyes." He called out, "Dobby."

There was a loud pop.

"Yes Master Draco."

Draco muttered, his head buried in his closet, "Go put on a bath for us. Use the Strawberry bubbles Then come press these clothes." he had an emerald silk short-sleeved shirt for himself, Harry's shirt was silvery gray, matching charcoal short pants and thin linen socks.

"Master Draco, bath is ready."

"Thank you. Now press these clothes for us." Draco took Harry's hand and led him to the en-suite bath. "Ever had a bubble bath, Adder."

Harry's eyes shone and he jumped with excitement, "No."

Draco smiled, his little snake was so cute. "Then we'll enjoy it together. Undress okay."

Harry stiffened, "But I'm so ugly…"

Draco knelt and hugged him, "Never. I love you for your heart and sweetness Adder. You could never be ugly. I've seen everything remember…"

Harry nodded shyly, "Okay." He pulled the night shirt off and climbed into the tub.

Draco joined him, pulled the tiny boy into his lap and started to wash his hair. The scars on Adder's tiny body were worse then last year and he'd lost almost all the weight he managed to gain when he'd seen him in the hospital.

Harry blushed, he liked making Draco happy and feeling the attention. The water was perfect, not hot enough to burn his sensitive skin or so cold it made him shiver.

Draco rinsed his hair and reached for the conditioner.

"Draco…are you sure it's okay for boys to bathe together…" Harry whispered.

"Yes. Blaise and I used to do when he came over. I'm sure Fred and George do."

"Okay."

Draco reached for the special soap Uncle Sev made that was gentle on Harry's scarred body. He carefully washed the scars from the belt the Muggle used, tears filled his eyes, how could they do that? He swore…no one would hurt his Adder again. His hands shook, "Adder you can finish while I do my hair."

"Thank you Draco, my arms don't reach so well yet." Harry said quietly.

Of course they didn't, Draco thought to himself, they'd been lashed too…and had been dislocated a time or two. He silently washed his hair, taking care to remove the snarls, Draco took pride in his hair.

They finished bathing, Draco let the water out and reached for a towel to bundle Harry into so he wouldn't get cold. The towel was so big he was lost in the fluffiness, Draco chuckled, "we'll have to fatten you up so towels can't eat you."

Harry blushed, "Draco…I don't want to be fat…"

Draco used the soft towel to dry his hair and back, "Hush little snake, you could never be fat. I'd just like to see some meat on your bones so you don't look starved." he handed Harry an undershirt and boxers after he cast an automatic resizing charm on them, "Put these on."

Harry blushed more but did as he was told.

Draco held out the silvery silk shirt, "Put this on."

Harry gasped, "It's too pretty…" he said shyly, "but it matches your eyes."

"I want you to have something nice. It's okay to put the glamour back now."

Harry nodded slowly putting the light shirt on, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome my little snake." Draco put on his own emerald shirt before handing Harry his pants and putting on his own. Then he took a comb and attempted to make something less messy out of Harry's hair before combing his own short blond hair to perfection. Draco smiled, "You're adorable, Adder."

They walked down to breakfast, Harry holding tightly to Draco's hand.

"Morning Dragon. Morning Harry-love." Narcissa smiled sipping her tea, "Did you sleep well."

Harry nodded, "Draco let me sleep with him. No nightmare."

"Made him drink on of Uncle Sev's Dreamless Sleep potions." Draco muttered.

"We had a bubble bath. It was strawberry. Never had a bubble bath before. Draco washed my hair and my back. He gave me this pretty clothes. That's okay right." Harry said excited.

Narcissa giggled, "Come here child and let me look at you."

Harry walked slowly to Draco's mom, and smiled up at her shyly.

"Aren't you the cutest thing? Lucius Darling, he will have to be sent back to Hogwarts with a decent wardrobe. Please as a gift can we buy him some clothes appropriate to the heir to the Potter and Black lines…"

Lucius drank his coffee, "If Severus doesn't mind, we can afford for you to dress him like a little prince."

Draco smiled, "Thanks Mother. I'd hate for him to go back in those rags."

Narcissa smirked, "Those were disposed of while he was in the hospital. The house elves for over them. His Quidditch robes and your school robes have been cleaned and sent ahead to your new home. Poor dear you don't look like you've grown at all since you were here in late May."

Harry blushed, "I guess not."

Draco chuckled, "the only person smaller then he is at school was Professor Flitwick."

Harry whined, "Draco…" he was so embarrassed.

"Morning everyone."

Harry grinned, bouncing in his chair, "Papa Sev…"

"Hey Harry. Did you sleep well."

Harry nodded, "Yep. What do you think of my new clothes? Draco gave them to me."

Severus smiled, "They…look nice…"

Narcissa poured him a cup of coffee, "Lucius said I can buy Harry a whole new wardrobe if you don't object as a present to welcome him to the family."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "But you've already given us a house…"

Lucius chuckled, "Severus my friend, do let Narcissa do as she pleases. She is enjoying having another child to care for."

Narcissa giggled, "Thank you Lucius."

"So are we using Apparation or the floo network to get to Diagon Alley to shop." Lucius asked as he finished his coffee.

"Lucius dear you hate how the ashes get in your robes. Apparation will be fine. Lucius will take Draco and…"

"I'll take Harry."

"But Severus…" Narcissa protested.

"He's my charge, it's my duty." Severus held out his hand, "Come here Harry."

Harry skipped to his papa and took his hand, "I'm ready Papa…"

They walked to the end of the Wards.

Lucius pulled Draco close, his arm around his son's shoulders. "We shall depart."

Harry felt Severus' arm twist away from him and his papa held him closer: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

XoooooX

Narcissa pulled out Draco's letter, "Harry's hasn't arrived yet so we will have to use Draco's. Can you believe we have to buy all the Gilderoy Lockhart books…"

Severus sneered, "Must be a witch…"

"Now Severus please be reasonable. I want you and Lucius to go pick up the boys' books while we go visit Madam Malkin's." Narcissa pulled a small bag out of her light summer cloak, "I found this in his trunk. I shrunk it so it wouldn't be so heavy. It's a bag of money probably from his vault. It should pay for his books. Come on boys, we have a wardrobe to purchase." She led the boys to the clothing shop.

Madam Malkin greeted them, "Lady Malfoy, young Master Malfoy and young Master Potter."

"It seems that the custody of young Harry here has been given to custody of my sister Andromeda and is in need of a wardrobe that is fitting of the heir to two seats in the Wizengamot." Narcissa said with a pleasant yet condescending smile.

"A whole wardrobe? For the young Master? It would be such an honor." She flitted around, "Dark colors or light ones."

Draco smiled at his little snake, "I think some light colors to accent those eyes of his…"

"Yes, yes…many shades of blue would look nice too."

Narcissa and Draco shook their heads and refused a lot of things. Finally they decided on stacks of trousers, shorts, shirts, robes and cloaks.

"Yes, that will do. Now Draco and Harry need new uniforms. Both Slytherins."

"But…" Madam Malkin bit her lip, "Yes Lady Malfoy."

The uniforms and new school robes for Draco.

"I want Harry's new wardrobe sent by owl to Wisteria Meadows care of Severus Snape."

"Snape…" the woman yelped, "Oh…yes Lady Malfoy. I'll be sure to send them…"

"Very well boys, shall we find your fathers…"

"Yes…"

They entered Flourish and Blott's to find a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30P. 4:30P.M.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione's voice was heard to squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Narcissa's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there… mind the books, now…"

Harry, Draco, and Narcissa squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. The boys each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where Lucius and Severus were standing trying to get copies of the Lockhart books most likely. The Weasleys were standing with Hermione and what must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, there you are, good," Lucius smiled wanly.

"This line is utterly ridiculous." Severus griped.

"You poor dears, this is the line for the books." Narcissa patted her husband's arm in sympathy.

Mrs. Weasley sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute…"

"Do be reasonable, Mrs. Weasley." Severus sneered, "Not all of us are married witches who have pathetic crushes on pompous gits."

"Severus dear, you shouldn't be setting such an example. Think of the boys." Narcissa gently reprimanded.

A throat was cleared, "Malfoy…I never did get a chance to thank you. For uh…seeing that our Fred and George received proper care after they collapsed back in May. Or for getting them out of trouble for using magic during summer holidays." a lanky man with balding red-hair who must be Fred and George's father spoke.

"Ah Weasley. Not a problem. You have two very brave sons. It has been an honor to make their acquaintance." Lucius nodded curtly.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet —"

"Big deal," Ron Weasley snapped, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Draco and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to his papa, Draco and his parents, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blott's today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge —" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. He toppled over, and lay sprawled on the ground.

"You dolt. He just was released from St. Mungos', you grandstanding buffon." Draco thundered, "you could have killed him." he ran to Harry's side, "You okay Adder."

Severus sneered, "Already paid for my son's books. Though I can't refuse such a gift. Therefore I'll give them to Fred and George Weasley. Surely, they won't be needing more then one set. I can't pay them enough for what they've done for us."

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing.

Draco helped Harry up when he straightened up, Harry found himself face-to-face with Ron Weasley, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," Ron said. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page. You must think you're something special making it into the Daily Prophet with another celebrity."

Draco glared, "He didn't ask for it. He didn't ask for that beast to try to kill him with books heavier then he is."

"Leave him alone Ron." Fred growled.

"Yeah, he's been through enough." George nodded as he and his twin picked up their new books.

Hermione snapped, "The boys are right. He just got out of the hospital. He doesn't need you bullying him."

"If it is Little Miss-Know-It-All, Queen of the Muggle-borns. Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Ron drawled.

"Ronald! What have I told! You should be respectful to a girl." Molly grabbed his ear.

"So you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! My name is Arthur and you are…"

"Dr. Jean Granger." a prim woman in a suit replied nervous.

"Dr. Mathias Granger." her tall companion said.

"Well if we're done dealing with this insipid crowd of hormonal females perhaps we should visit the Apothecary. I need to pick up some ingredients for my potions." Severus snapped.

Draco held onto Harry, muttering, "Arrogant git. Can't believe he'll be our teacher. What is the old goat thinking…"

"I'm okay Draco." Harry smiled up at him.

"Yes, Severus why don't take the boys with you and we'll meet you at Antonio's. Come along Lucius." Narcissa tried to drag her husband around the crowd.

"Harry wait up. Mum can I go with Harry…" Hermione begged.

"Harry? You mean the poor boy who was in the hospital? I can't believe the that blond man gave him all those books." Jean asked, "Yes, I suppose you can. Where should we meet you…"

"You're Hermione's mother? Oh you must come eat lunch with us. When you're finished, meet us at Antonio's and ask for the Malfoys."

"Malfoys, alright."

"Mrs. Weasley, you must join us. I'm sure Harry would love to spend time the twins." Narcissa called out.

Harry bounced a little, "We're going to pick up potions ingredients."

"You really do love potions don't you…" Hermione asked with laugh.

Harry nodded, "Uh uh. It's my papa's subject. He's really really good. I want to be just like him when I get bigger."

Severus smiled, "No you don't. You want to be a better man. I'm proud of you Harry. You're a very bright boy."

They went into the Apothecary, Severus gave the man behind the counter a long list of what he wanted. "Yes. Send these on the Hogwarts. Oh and two sets of these ingredients for my boys here. They need to replace what they used last year."

Hermione smiled, "Can I get a set too."

"Sure…whatever." the man muttered.

Harry asked quietly when they were done, "Please papa can we get ice cream before we have lunch…"

Severus opened his mouth to protest and then smiled, "I guess it's okay, just don't tell Narcissa."

Harry bounced us and down, "Yay! Ice cream…"

Severus shook his head, "It's so hard to say no to you, you little rapscallion. Well let's go get that ice cream. Now Ms. Granger, don't you go tell the mothers I ruined you lunch by giving you sweets before a meal. I remember wanting ice cream when I was young before a meal instead of after."

Hermione laughed, "I won't tell on you. If you buy me an ice cream too."

"You drive a hard bargain. Maybe you do have a few things in common with Lily. Come on children."

Severus led them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, "Four small ice creams. I'll have a Pistachio Almond. Harry what do you want…"

Harry pointed shyly.

Severus nodded, "Harry will have the Very Berry Strawberry with Chocolate pieces."

Draco smiled, "I'll have the Old Fashioned Butter Pecan."

Hermione asked, "Cherries Jubilee please."

"That will be 10 sickles and 7 knuts." Florean Fortescue said after handing the children their cones.

Severus was careful to be sure to pay with his own money and not Harry's to purchase the treat. "Enjoy kids. Don't eat too fast or you'll give yourself a headache."

They went to find a table to eat their ice cream.

Harry licked his cone, "It's really good…thank you papa." he said softly.

"Yeah thanks, Uncle Sev." Draco said nibbled at his butter pecan.

"Thanks Professor." Hermione nodded,

"You can call me Snape outside of school." Severus said.

After they finished their ice cream they made their way to Antonio's.

When they arrived they found the Weasley clan and Hermione's parents with Narcissa and Lucius.

"There you are. If we're not careful Lucius, he'll turn both of those boys into potioneers…" Narcissa teased.

"More like junior ugly dungeon bats." Ron muttered.

"Ronald! Mind your manners." Molly twisted his ear.

"Seriously, Ron." Percy rolled his eyes.

"He's an arrogant twit. Grandstanding and getting in the paper. Hanging out with gits like Malfoy. Merlin knows what living around snakes will do to him." Ron muttered.

"Harry…" Fred sniffed, "You smell like strawberries and chocolate…"

George whispered, "you got ice cream didn't you?" he pouted, "and forgot about us…"

A honey voice was heard from the table, "Harry! There you are. I was out of the country…I heard you were in St. Mungos' and then there was a court hearing. Are you okay…"

Harry yelped with excitement, "Blaise…" he ran up and hugged the Veela boy, "I missed you."

"Are you okay…" Blaise asked looking him over, "You're still rather weak…what did they do…"

Draco moved to put his hand gently on Harry's messy hair, "Not something we should discuss in public. But Aunt Andromeda decided Harry can live with Uncle Sev. Harry and I need to pick things out for his new room after lunch."

Blaise smiled at the tiny little boy, "I'll be glad to help him. He got Professor McGonagall to acknowledge I bet her chess set. I earn 65 Points for Slytherin"

Percy asked, "So why did the Headmaster say Ron did it then."

"Because he is a manipulative bastard. He's been trying to Harry friends with Ron." Draco muttered.

"Draco is right. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but Ron is not a very nice. He bullies most of the others in our year. He picked on Harry and Neville the most. Dean and Seamus can't stand him either. He's made every girl except for Parvati Patil cry at least twice." Hermione said as she started to eat.

"Ron. How dare you make girls cry! Percy, you're a prefect. You should have kept a better eye on your brother." Molly crossed her arms, "I'm disappointed in you."

Percy shifted, "I'm one of six prefects responsible for around two hundred and fifty students. I can't watch him all day, every day mother. Shouldn't he be a little more responsible? He isn't a little child, he is a student at Hogwarts."

"Percy don't talk back to your mother." Molly glared.

Percy pouted, "I'm supposed to meet a friend. I'll be sure to floo home later." he left.

Molly muttered, "I can't believe Percy actually talked back to me."

Fred chuckled whispering to George, "Wow! I can't believe he did that."

"Yeah! He's brave. Maybe Percy isn't so bad a guy." George nodded.

Blaise chuckled, "He's more confident these days."

"He's been acting funny all summer." Fred confided.

"It's so cute." George chuckled, "I think he's in love…"

Draco smiled, "That's nice who is it…"

"Probably his husband…" Fred nodded.

"Yeah. His best friend Oliver Wood." George stuffed his mouth.

"You two shouldn't say such things. Oliver and Percy are just friends." Molly chided, still annoyed.

"Yes Mother."

"Whatever you said."

"Now, I think it's time to continue shopping for Severus and Harry's new home." Narcissa clapped.

"Yes. I'll go pay for our lunch." Lucius wiped his mouth and stood. "I'll meet you in a bit."

He paid and left the restaurant.

He didn't get far before he was hit from behind.

With a Jelly-brain jinx…

"My my…Lucius…I wondered if I would get you away from that group."

He was dragged off to the nearby Alley, "I was wondering how I would get revenge on you. Then you made it so easy by selling all of your Dark Artifacts in Borgin and Burke's. I found this book. A powerful little thing. Now, IMPERIO."

Lucius jerked and then stiffened.

"Lucius old chap, you're going to go act as if nothing wrong. Put this package in Ginny Weasley's cauldron and then go about your business as if nothing happened. Have a good day Lucius." a package was slipped beneath his robe and he was left behind by the sinister voice.

* * *

Who was the voice? Who used the Unforgivable Curse? Will Lucius be alright? What was he given? And why?


	12. Chapter 12 Athena's and Arachnia's

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

mithrilandtj-  
'Actually I think Alice Longbottom was Harry's godmother but she & her husband are in the long term care ward at 's' - Then I am corrected. I don't think Neville's grandmother needs the stress of Harry and Harry would be happier where he is. Being loved and spoiled to make up for years of abuse...

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

* * *

Chapter 12- Athena's Furniture Emporium and Arachnia's Linens and More

Narcissa decided to make peace, "Mrs. Weasley, make I call you Molly? I heard you sent Harry a Christmas present last year. Would you please help me shop? You see Severus and Harry are trying to set up a home, but you know men, they don't know the first thing about what they need to keep house. I'm sure you know more about this then I would. You are a more hands on housekeeper then I am."

Molly didn't know whether to be insulted or not. "I…I suppose. They need furniture, linens, curtains, food. I'm sure a bachelor like Professor Snape doesn't have much."

"Severus doesn't want us to spend too much money, their home isn't a Manor, just a nice house with twelve bedrooms or so." Narcissa shrugged.

Molly gulped, "Twelve bedrooms…" the Burrow didn't even have that many…

"We'll only be worrying about a room for Severus, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione and perhaps your two boys."

Molly's eyes widened at that, "Bedrooms? For all of them…"

Narcissa stared at her, "If they come to visit, we can't have them sleeping on the floor. I'm sure you have places for guests to sleep."

Molly reddened, "Of course…" well, they had Bill and Charlie's old room…

Draco interrupted, "Fred and George will share, just ask them. Harry and I will too. Its no problem. We sleep best that way."

Molly protested, "They're Fourth Years, they should be too old for such behavior. What will the Tower say."

"We don't mind. They let me sleep with them during Christmas Holidays…until I had a nightmare…and Draco showed up in Fred's bed. Then George woke Fred up and dragged him back to George's bed." Harry tried to reassure her.

Draco whispered, "You shouldn't have said so much Adder. You'll only confuse her…"

Molly was confused but didn't want to admit it. "So…we need to pick out furniture for five bedrooms not seven…"

Narcissa nodded, "Hermione Darling, why don't you go find a nice bedroom set for yourself. You need a bed, a nightstand or two, a chest of drawers, a desk and perhaps, since you're growing up a nice make-up table."

Hermione blushed, "Mrs. Malfoy, make-up? I'm only twelve…"

"Never too young to start. When I was your age I wanted to see the world, I had a dream to be a concert pianist. Alas, I married young and had my dragon. He's quite talented you know. Could graduate early you know." Narcissa said fondly, "I'm glad he met Harry. We may have spoiled him too much. I always wanted a house full of children…"

Molly laughed, "A house full of Children? Trust me, sometimes it's a blessing and other times you feel like your underappreciated."

"Mothers feel that often but their children love them." Narcissa tried to reassure her. "Fred and George. Don't just stand there. Go pick out a bed. Seriously…"

Blaise had already walked off.

Harry found a big bed, he whispered, "Oh Draco…look at it…"

Draco looked it was highly decorated, within the rectangular frame above a high recessed waist with short bamboo-form vertical struts, the panels are carved with bird-and-flower designs, the beaded curvilinear apron elaborately carved in high relief with a pair of confronted chi dragons among the scrolls and clouds, supported on four legs terminating in claw-and-ball feet embellished with animal masks at the shoulder; the canopy supported on six posts, four at the corners and two inset along the front, joined by a low railing of nine panels all carved in openwork, the two front panels with deer, crane and pine trees, the side and the back panels similarly carved with serpents and lions reserved on a formalized chi dragon ground, the central back panel depicting a powerful upwardly coiled four-clawed dragon, inset above the panels with a series of openwork dragon roundels, the narrow frieze below the canopy similarly carved with phoenix and dragons,

What a bed it was…

Draco pulled him close, "It's perfect…" it had Dragons, serpents and lions…

"Can I help you…"

Draco nodded, "I am Draco Malfoy, I want this bed."

"This bed? Boy this bed costs 1200 Galleons…"

Draco snorted, "Don't care about the price."

"But sir this is an Imperial Huanghuali 6-Post Dragon Canopy bed. It's an antique."

"I can tell it's an antique, I want it. I want that games table beside it, the Mother of Pearl inlaid Black Lacquer Seal chest and the matching cabinet. I also want that twelve panel inlaid hardwood screen, the pair of embellished wall panels and matching cabinets. The nine panel screen and the second Mother-of-Pearl Cabinet." Draco sneered.

"That's…do you know how much that is…" the clerk gasped.

"I've got a good idea…" Draco spotted his mother, "Mother, I've found our furniture."

Narcissa seemed to float on air, "Yes dragon." she gasped, clapped her hand, "This is just perfect…oh…I love it…we'll take it…"

The clerk's eyes bulged, "You're kidding…this…"

"Nothing less then the best for our son. We're Malfoys, we can afford it." Lucius smirked.

"Lucius, darling. Where have you been? I was worried…" Narcissa said quietly.

"I got lost in the crowd…I see Draco managed to find quality." Lucius fished out his Gringotts card, "This should cover it…"

"Platinum…certified…Gringotts card…"

"Yes, we'll take whatever it is that Draco said he wants." Lucius held out the card, "Don't consider overcharging, the Goblins considering it thievery…"

Molly stared, the sheer cost of such things…

"Lady Malfoy, I found a bed for myself…"

"Coming Blaise…"

Harry followed, excited to see what Blaise found.

"It's made of thin layers of ash wood, just look at the curves of this bed. It's the only one of a kind. I can stretch my wings in it…" Blaisé's sharp black eyes shone, "Please…"

Narcissa patted his shoulder, "You're like a son to me Blaise, how can I say no? It was obviously meant for you. Oh Lucius…"

"Yes Dear…"

"Tell that clerk to put this on our bill. Blaise can find the other furniture. Whatever the other children choose is fine. I'll take Molly to Arachnia's to find sheets, towels and other things…"

"Of course Narcissa. You ladies go have fun with your shopping."

Harry said softly, "I've never seen a bed like that…I think you would be comfortable in it. Your wings get really big and they shine like the wood does…"

"Harry come and see…this bed…it looks like a…"

Draco chuckled, "Elven made…I'm impressed. You have good taste for a Muggle-born. This bed too Father…"

Lucius nodded, gesturing for the clerk. He spotted a bed, simple yet elegant, not feminine at all. Perfect. "I'll take that one as well…"

"yes…sir…I mean yes Lord Malfoy. Where should we sent these…"

"Shrink them, package them up and send them by owl to Wisteria Meadows, Wales. Attention Severus Snape."

Lucius spotted the twin Weasleys, "Shall we go see which bed they found…"

George looked up at their approach, "Can we have this one? It's the one we agreed on…"

Their bed was simple, white ash with a fence like head board and foot board. It had a large mattress and was more then big enough for two growing boys like the Weasley twins.

Lucius blinked, "Out of every bed in here, this is the one you want…"

Fred nodded, "Georgie wants this one. It's simple and there is more then enough room for us to grow. Our cots at home are getting small. You know us Weasleys, we grow like weeds…"

George smiled, "Please…"

"Very well. This is the last bed. I suppose we should go catch up at Arachnia." Lucius knew he could afford the beds, he just didn't really want to think of the total…

Wait, surely the price he made selling every Dark Artifact in the Manor would cover this…

Lucius got a cold sick feeling, "I…will meet you there…I…need to do something first…Draco…don't forget to give my card to your mother…"

Draco watched his father walk off, something was strange about that…

The five waited for Draco to get his father's Gringotts' card back.

Blaise turned to the twins, "Out of all the beds, why that one…"

George smiled, "Because…I liked it…that's why I wanted it…"

Fred squeezed his hand, "I understand…it's fine…"

"Be sure to send those beds and other things within the next three house." Draco said as he pocketed his father's card, "Let's find our mothers…"

Narcissa and Molly were being followed by no less then six assistants in Arachnia's Linens and more.

"They need this…"

"Some of these…"

"Oh can't forget this…"

"Mother, I brought Father's card."

"Oh dear, that's a lot of things…" Hermione gasped.

"You need a lot of things to set up a home." Narcissa glanced at Molly. "You think this will do for now…"

"I suppose…I'm sure we've forgotten something…but you'll figure it out later once you get all of it put away."

There were big fluffy towels, hand towels, face towels, wash clothes, kitchen towels, table clothes, blankets, sheets, pillow cases and other odds and ends.

Draco held out his father's card, "This should cover it."

Harry gulped, "Oh…you can't pay for everything."

Narcissa laughed, "Don't worry. Severus will refund us for it. He disappeared on me and left me to do the shopping without his input. He can yell about the price later. As if St. Mungos' didn't have to pay an exuberant fee for the potions they needed for you that he already had. Only the best for you my dear…"

Harry blushed, "Thank you…"

* * *

Where did Lucius disappear to?

Note: If you wish to see the beds go to kusanobabe05 Livejournal find the drarry_mirror community its the most recent entry.


	13. Chapter 13 Wisteria Meadows

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Makurayami Ookami-  
* well written. oh boy. i just hope he can break the spell. its the last thing the poor kids need.  
- The Unforgivable Curses are very difficult to break...

Zwolftd  
'I remembered that Blaise also in the courtroom or I just confuse with chapter 11 that Blaise meet Harry at restaurant with Draco. And who's the one that jinx Lucius? I hope he will be alright. And I hope that we will found that bad guy soon cause Lucius is not the bad person to blame in this situation if something happen in next chapter. Wait for next chapter'  
- Blaise? Ooops. You're right. He was in court. I'll have to fix that. Thank you for correcting me. Apparently, Lucius is easy to Imperius...that was the claim that kept him out of Azkaban the first time. Someone's cruel idea of poetic justice?

Lone-Angel-1992-  
'Really good chapter, but I'm wondering who imperio'd lucius. I'm betting dumbledore. I just hate him. But yeah on the Percy standing up for himself, and double yea for the Percy/Oliver pairing!'  
- Who would want to punish Lucius but dare to use the Imperius curse? He is a former Death Eater with a lot of Enemies...  
Percy is a very bright wizard, Percy/Oliver is so cute. They balance each other well. There is another pairing starting to emerge. I hope I don't get flamed for it..

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

* * *

Chapter 13- Wisteria Meadows

Lucius decided that…it would be best to purchase a portkey to get to Severus' new house. It would to difficult for the three adults to have to Side-Along Apparate six children. The portkey was a book of Siren sonnets. "Come on. Take hold. We've got two minutes."

Draco had on arm around Harry's waist and one hand on the book.

They all felt a hook somewhere behind their navels, and then a sharp yank.

They all ended up, staggering when they reached their destination. It was a grayish purple stone house with a ivy-covered chimney, lots of wide windows and a covered veranda out front. The front of the house was covered in wisteria hence the name of the house. There was a greenhouse to the left of the house and closer to the gate was a carriage house. There was also a bit of a decorative garden.

Harry gasped, "It's so pretty…I really get to live here…"

Narcissa ruffled his hair, "It is nice. I'm glad I thought of it. Let's find your papa." they walked up to the front door.

Which was opened by a house elf.

"Hello Dippy. Where is Severus…"

"Master Severus is in the Library, Mistress…"

"Come along then everyone." Narcissa led the way.

"Useless…get out of my way. If you can't follow simple instructions get out. I'll do it myself." Severus snapped, snarled and cursed.

"Calm down Severus. Not everyone can immediately understand how you want things done. You'll have to train them properly. You had to do the same with ones from Hogwarts did you not…" Narcissa gently reprimanded him.

"Papa…I'm home…" Harry called out from the door.

"Come here…"

Harry slipped out of Draco's arms and went to hug his papa.

"Yes, you're home Harry. Why don't you and your friends go pick out your bedrooms so when the beds arrive the house elves can make sure they know which room is whose. I added a ward so any magic preformed will be read as mine. Feel free to decorate as you wish."

Harry giggled, "Thank you papa…" he ran to take Draco's hand, "you heard papa. Let's go pick our room."

The six children made their way upstairs. Harry opened the door to the farthest left of the stairs, it was big and had two large windows. He grinned, "Do you like this one…"

"If you like it, that's all that matters." Draco was glad there was a solid wall on the right side of the room where the bed would go.

"But it's your room too…" Harry protested.

"It's your home…"

Draco summoned the Chinese rug from the Manor, dusted it, enlarged it and it fit perfectly.

He chose a soft green for that walls and cast silver dragons and golden lions on them.  
Harry hugged Draco, "It's perfect…thank you…"

"Anything for you, Adder…"

XoooooX

Blaise ended up choosing the room opposite Harry and Draco's. It was large and airy, plenty of space to spread his wings. His walls would each bear one season's set of stars, the floor a reddish Italian Marble with a permanent warming charm.

XoooooX

Hermione's room was the bedroom just south of Harry and Draco's on the left side of the house. There was a large window where she planned to have her bed and matching writing desk.

She conjured a plush carpet that she changed to the color of spring grass and changed the walls to a shade of blue that matched the sky.

XoooooX

George and Fred's room was to the right of Blaise's and to the left of Severus'. they decided that the walls should be a soft pecan color with a green stripe about three feet from the ceiling.

They conjured a shag carpet they decided should be a soft blue… 

* * *

Note: If you wish to see the beds go to kusanobabe05 Livejournal find the drarry_mirror community its the most recent entry. you can also find a picture of Wisteria Meadows there.


	14. Chapter 14 Return to Hogwarts

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Yana5-  
'i hope someone relised lucis has been imerioed'- I doubt it...

Zwolftd-  
'Oh!when the six of them get back to hogwarts I can't imagine how the others in the school gonna '- The reaction will be interesting...

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Sweeeeeeeeet. I bet it has that new house smell even though it used to be used by the Malfoys. Harry just gets cuter and cuter with each chapter. Poor Lucius, are you gonna tell who cursed him in the later chapters? Can't wait for the new chapters. ^-^'  
- The house was aired out and incense burned to clear the air on Narcissa's orders. Harry's recent injuries caused him to revert a bit so he doesn't act twelve. He acts closer to nine which is about the size he is. As for Lucius, he has no knowledge of being cursed. Once he did what he needed to the instructions disappeared to the back of his mind.

The real question is what happened to Harry's letters?

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

* * *

Chapter 14- Return to Hogwarts

Severus had arranged for Harry's friends to spend their last few days at Wisteria. Harry seemed to be enjoying the time to just be a kid. The twins took turns giving him rides on their shoulders. Blaise took him flying once. Hermione and Draco helped him with the last of his homework. They were all really good kids…

Harry had enjoyed decorating and exploring their new home. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he received the bill from Narcissa and her note about he hadn't been there to say it was too much so he had no choice but to pay up. He had to admit though that the beds were perfect. There wouldn't have been another bed that conducive to Blaise's wings..

Severus had begged to allow the hat to resort Harry but the Headmaster was a stubborn  
Bastard and refused even when told the hat sorted him wrongly. So he did the next best thing, insisted on a suite of rooms intended for a family and said Harry was staying there. The Headmaster was incensed and said he belonged in the tower, Severus told him Harry didn't feel safe there and refused to stay there.

That pig-headed wizard told him that making sure Harry didn't start acting like he owned the world and it did as he asked was his job and catering to him was wrong. It set Severus' teeth on edge. Harry could do with a little coddling and attention, he was far from spoiled and had such a pure heart it was sad that he'd been through so much suffering.

They had decided to shrink the trunks and stow them in their pockets, Narcissa would take Hermione and Lucius would take four trips for the other boys while Severus would take Harry. They could have used a portkey but it didn't seem worth the trouble to get one.

Harry watched as his friends Apparated out from his home, "Are we really coming back here for Christmas holidays…"

Severus smiled at him, "Of course, no more staying at the castle."

Harry's eyes shone with happiness, "I love you papa."

"Now don't forget after you board the train you can't call me papa unless we're in my office or in our quarters."

"I know. Going back to calling you professor will be funny…"

Lucius returned for Draco, "We should go. I don't want to arrive after the rest of the Weasleys. They were running late last year. I want you to have good seats and not be jostled.

When they arrived at Platform 9 ¾ Blaise was waiting.

"Hermione and George found us a compartment. Fred is catching up with Lee Jordan."

"Okay." Harry said with a smile.

"Be good. I'll see you in a couple hours."

They were getting strange looks.

"What is Professor Snape doing here…"

"Why is he with The Boy Who Lived…"

Harry hugged him, "Bye Papa…see you soon. Come on Draco." he reached for his best friend's hand, "Let's go…"

"Goodbye Father, Mother."

"Have a good term. Be good Dragon." she rest her hand on Harry's arm, "here you go…" it was a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake with green eyes, she whispered, "the eyes glow…if there are potions. Take no potions Severus don't okay first and don't let anyone treat you for injuries without him. Be safe little one. Take care of Harry."

"I will mother." Draco led Harry by the hand.

There were murmurs of surprise…

"Draco…they're staring…"

"I know Adder. Just ignore them okay…"

"Oh if it isn't little Harry Potter. Draco…I heard you have a new pet. Planning on teaching him tricks…"

Draco sighed, "Hi Theo."

"Don't hi Theo me. Traitor." Nott glared at them.

Harry shrunk away from the glare, "Draco…"

"I can't believe you'd choose that dirty little half-blood."

"Theo, leave him alone. I have no intention of fighting you. Not here. Not with Harry nearby."

"I heard, those Nasty Muggles he lived with nearly killed him and saved the Dark Lord the Trouble."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Theo, walk away now."

Harry was shaking.

The whole walkway was loud with shock and comments at the fight.

A dark shape stood between Theo and Draco, "Go away Theo. Leave Harry and Draco along. Go now. Or face my wrath."

"I won't forget your betrayals. I'll turn the house against you I will." Nott growled.

"Go ahead and try. You'll regret it." Blaise said through a snarl, "Don't you even think about harming Harry. My revenge will be swift and definitely not painless."

Between Draco and Blaise, they reached the compartment without much more trouble besides looks of shock.

Hermione and George took one look at the trio. "What happened…"

"Theo…he said…" Draco's teeth were grinding together in anger.

Harry clung to Draco, "He…said…it would have been better in the Dursleys killed me…"

Draco picked the tiny boy up, "Hush now. You're safe. I'm here. He can't hurt you." He curled up with Harry in his lap on one of the seats. "We won't let him."

Fred threw open the compartment door, "I heard there was a fight. Is Harry okay."

Percy and Oliver were right behind him.

Draco smiled, "It's a bit crowded but come in. Yes, physically, he's fine. He's a bit shaken."

"Percy told me his relatives beat him. Is he alright? Can he fly…" Oliver asked.

Draco sighed, "He was in St. Mungos', he should be okay. He just needs to eat more and drink his morning potions. They practically starved him on top of everything else."

Oliver gaped, "Beaten? Starved? I thought his being tiny and quick was merely luck. Should he even be up in the air…"

"I'm not scared of playing. I wanna play." Harry said softly.

"Okay Adder. If Professor Snape says it's alright."

Oliver blinked, "Snape…"

"My Aunt is the custodian of Harry's estate as per Madam Bones' ruling and temporarily granted my godfather custody of Harry." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Snape…how does he feel about you flying of us…" Oliver asked nervously.

Harry said quietly, "Not happy…wasn't supposed to be a Lion. The Hat was supposed to put me in Slytherin. Dumbledore told it I had to be Gryffindor. I wanted to be with Draco. Now I'm stuck."

Percy blinked, "Sortings are final…"

"Even if the hat was confounded…" Hermione asked.

Percy shrugged, "Proving a magical artifact like the Sorting Hat was confounded would be difficult. Only a very powerful wizard could do it."

"We have one. The old goat. Who has tried to choose Harry's friends…and tries to him what his marks are and doesn't tell what they are correctly. He didn't want to acknowledge he almost got Harry killed by putting him with those awful Muggles." Draco grimaced.

Percy opened his mouth to protest, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the slur against the Headmaster."

"If you defended that odious man Perce, we'd have a serious problem. He nearly cost me the best Seeker Gryffindor's ever had. Not that Harry isn't important beyond that." Oliver said.

Percy shifted nervously, "Can't upset you…it's not like I've got many friends."

Fred made sure no one was behind the door, "Come off it Percy. George and I already figured out you're more then friends."

Percy turned as red as his hair and Oliver looked smug.

"So welcome to the family Oliver. I guess it's thanks to you Percy's gotten likable." George smiled.

"Yeah, he's a hard worker." Fred teased, "He'll make a good wife."

Oliver smiled, "Perce is a great guy if you get past his walls. Always there to help me with my homework."

"Be quiet Ollie."

Harry asked quietly, "It's okay to be a poof…"

Draco stared at him, "Why wouldn't it be…"

"Uncle Vernon said it wasn't…"

"You just forget everything he said, okay? It's perfectly alright to love whoever you love regardless of gender."

"Unless you're mum. She thinks I'll marry a nice girl after graduation so I'll have the perfect family when I become Minister of Magic." Percy said grimly.

"Tough luck for her. She has four sons who are poofs." Fred said sarcastically.

Hermione gasped, "Four? Is that even possible.."

"Depends, on whether or not you see Fred and I as different people." George shrugged.

Draco glanced from one twin to the other, "You look alike but you're magic is different. George is better at potions, while Fred is good at Charms and Transfiguration. George likes to read and Fred is the adventurous one."

The twins' jaws dropped. "You noticed this? No else ever has…"

Percy shifted slightly, "I noticed. I just never mentioned it. Fred has a burn on his left hand from spilled soup but George doesn't."

Fred laughed, "No wonder you can sometimes seem to tell us apart."

"George usually wears an F and Fred wears the G…" Harry said quietly.

"They have different scents…George smells like books and potions ingredients while Fred smells like spring air." Blaise muttered.

George gave them all a genuine smile, "Until now, the only person who saw me as separate from Fred, was Fred. He was the first to love me as me and not as the combined entity Fred and George."

"I know Georgie, physically we're identical besides my burn of course, but our hearts and minds are different. Though we share the same dreams."

XoooooX

The questions and shocked looked regarding Harry's association with Draco and Blaise continued past the Sorting and the Welcome feast. Fred and George's little sister Ginny had become yet another Weasley Gryffindor. A tiny excitable blond boy also be came a Gryffindor.

Dumbledore's behavior was stranger then ever, his speech was even more absentminded and distracted then last year.

* * *

Note: If you wish to see the beds go to kusanobabe05 Livejournal find the drarry_mirror community its the most recent entry. you can also find a picture of Wisteria Meadows there.


	15. Chapter 15 Attention, signed pictures

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Are you a road runner? I get done reviewing chapter 13, read some other fanfics, go back to my profile, check the updates, and find you posted chapter 14 already. I could bow down and kiss your feet if I knew you. Theo needs his butt kicked all the way to Antarctica and freeze into a popsicle. Wow that would be awesome if the twins could be told apart like that. I would be pausing the movie and searching there hands to figure out who's who. Well can't wait for the next chapter. By the way things are going I could wake up in the morning and find chapter 15 and more. ^-^' - Roadrunner? nope just sick and I've got a bum knee. I've writing to pretend I have neither. lols. Don't kiss my feet. Yes there needs his ass kicked. The world is not truly so easy that the twins have a burn to make them look a bit different. Trust Percy to notice what no one else does. Need to type up the next chapter. wrote it in doctor's office.

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

Hahaha newest take on the first day of year 2, hold on tight!

* * *

Chapter 15- Attention, signed pictures and a walk-out

Harry was led off to Herbology by Hermione, he didn't like being separated from Draco. He'd become a lot more needy for a time after his magic crashed. The Hufflepuffs weren't bad but they weren't Draco….

It had been fun fighting with Hermione for attention from Professor Sprout to answer questions.

XoooooX

Draco was quite pleased that the class they shared this year with Gryffindor was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not because he liked Lockhart, in fact his opinion was that the man was useless. He hadn't realized Harry was still weak and recovering when he shoved all those books at him.

There was nothing in those ridiculous books, he learned more from Uncle Sev when he was nine.

He was a little shocked when he walked into the corridor that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and overheard this conversation…

Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at his Harry as though transfixed.

The boy was clutching what looked like an ordinary camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red. "Excuse me, Harry Potter? I'm… I'm…Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. Do you think… would it be all right if… can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry asked, shifting closer to Hermione.

Draco was getting worried because Harry seemed upset by the whole thing, especially attention having to do with him being the Wizarding World's hero.

"So I can prove I've met you," Colin Creevey said eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me about how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared. How you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead."

The boy shifted a bit, his eyes seemed to be raking Harry's hairline searching for the scar Harry hated so much. That stupid thing caused his Adder so much pain last year.

"Oh and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move." Colin was acting all excited as he said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you."

That look reminded Draco of Harry's pout, as Colin looked imploringly at Harry, "…maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it…"

Draco called out, "Wait a minute! That won't be happening. Professor Snape wouldn't allow him to start giving out signed photos. Besides, can't you see you're making him uncomfortable."

"Draco…"

Harry wiggled away.

"I could have told you that the Great Harry Potter was overrated and not nice to his fans." Loud and scathing, Ron Weasley's voice came from right behind Harry. "Signed photos? You're refusing to give out signed photos, Potter? I can change that." he sneered, "Attention everyone, the great Harry Potter Savior of the Wizarding World is giving out signed photos."

Harry whispered, "I'm not…"

"Leave Harry alone Ron." Hermione crossed her arms.

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin.

"Jealous of an arrogant git who doesn't have time for anyone but other stuck up gits like Malfoy, Zambini and Granger? I don't see what is so special about having a funny scar. He nearly got my brothers expelled for using magic over the summer." Ron snorted.

"Harry had nothing to do with that." Hermione was protesting.

"If he wants to prove he actually cares about his fans the little git could give out the signed photos."

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Draco held Harry close, feeling him tremble, "No one sir. This first year asked for a photo and expected Harry would sign it. But…"

Lockhart managed to Draco's anger to take Hary from him, and flung an arm around his shoulders as thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry."

"Professor I demand you unhand him at once. He doesn't like to be touched." Draco said a dangerous tone creeping into his voice.

"Nonsense. Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Draco pulled Lockhart off Harry, "He will not be having his picture taken. Harry cannot agree to pictures without first consent from his guardian and his head of house. I told you. Not to touch him."

"Your name." Lockhart was incensed.

"Draco Malfoy. My father is on the board of governors. You should know that you can not freely manhandle the heir to two seats on Wizengamot. Though you are Welcome to complain to Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin. I doubt he will take kindly to what you were trying to do."

"What business of it to Snape what I do with my student."

"Have you forgotten his reaction to your grandstanding attempt to 'gift' a recently released patient from St. Mungos' with your entire works? The stack was taller and heavier then he is." Draco glared, holding the shaken boy, "Sorry Colin. If Professor Snape agrees to a photo perhaps it can be arranged. I know you're excited to be a wizard and there is much to learn. I'd ask Ms. Hermione Granger for a few of her books, or she can recommend a few titles."

The bell rang, "Professor it would not be wise to disregard advice pertaining to a student still recovering."

"Perhaps I can add advice to his treatment. Was it a backfired spell? Attack from a magical creature…"

"You are a fool professor, you should know that families such as the Malfoys only take healing advice from their personal healers and do not allow less-skilled persons to even offer advice."

Lockhart huffed making his way to the front of the room.

The rest of the class came clattering in, Draco and Blaisé on either side of Harry, Hermione to Blaisé's right. Crabbe and Goyle were behind them.

Ron sat by himself glowering.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front. "Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in." When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes starting now!"

Draco looked at the questions, closed the test and standing. "I refuse to take such a ludicrous test. It has little to do with the subject you are to be teaching. I will be reporting this to father. Come Harry, Blaisé, Crabbe, Goyle. Hermione you are welcome to join us studying actual Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Mr. Malfoy, who are you to tell me how to teach my class."

"I am the person who was forced to fight your predecessor. He was responsible for his own death though. If I can take on a Professor of this subject and win as a first year I fall to see exactly what you could teach me with tests like this. I am attending this school to learn real magic and not glorified tales of your greatness. Don't bother about trying to give us detention, I'm sure Professor Snape would take it personally if you did."

They left, it fact…the entire Slytherin half of the class walked out.

"Come back…"

Hermione stayed close, "Are you sure walking out of class is a good idea…"

You want to stay in class and be taught by that idiot? I'd be afraid of what stupid stunt he'd pull. I won't let Harry be in Danger."

"Don't think I'm joining your walk out because I've forgiven you for your betrayal Malfoy."

"WOuldn't dream of expecting such a thing. I expect you don't want to sullen yourself by being taught by a useless individual. I learned more from my tutor before Hogwarts then that man could ever teach. He should be testing us on what he learned last year and then compared it with what we should have learned. Then we would have a decent footing for our O.W.L.S." Draco replied as they headed to the Dungeon.

"What is this? Why are the Slytherin Second years out of class? ? ? You're supposed to be in Defense." Came the shocked voice of Assistant Headmistress McGonagall.

Draco copied the test in his hand, "We refuse to be taught by an imbecile. We're here to learn magic not feed a glory hound's ego." he dropped one in her hand as they marched off.

"I can't believe my lions are refusing to attend class."

"Oh…we're in so much trouble Draco…" Hermione whined.

"I gave you a choice. You came."

"I know…doesn't mean I can't wonder…if it was the right choice…" she muttered.

Draco led them to the cellars of the castle, spoke the password, "Argutiae." a wall in the opened and the group went through entering hidden passage.

The Slytherin Dungeon's common room was a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a spooky, cold one.

"We shall wait here for Professor Snape." Draco flicked his wand muttering a charm that caused fire to spring to life once more in the Hearth. As well as summoning a coat for Harry. "Why don't you all work on your assignment from McGonagall for now."

XoooooX

"Draco…"

Severus Snape had finally entered Slytherin's Dungeon.

"Please explain why Harry, Hermione and the entire Slytherin half of the Defense lesson walked out."

This is what we were greeted with, after Lockhart tried to force Harry to take a picture after I said no. He took Harry away from me. He was…making Harry upset…" Draco growled.

"You are refusing to attend lessons."

"Until we have a decent teacher, perhaps an auror or a hit wizard. Someone who isn't this pathetic. Nymphadora could teach us better and she was a Hufflepuff..."

"Fine. As punishment I want a schedule of assignments, an alternative text and a classroom. If you can prove you can do better then I'll allow it. Though I doubt either the Headmaster or the Assistant Headmistress will be as accommodating."

* * *

Note: If you wish to see the beds go to kusanobabe05 Livejournal find the drarry_mirror community its the most recent entry. you can also find a picture of Wisteria Meadows there.


	16. Chapter 16 Lessons

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Zwolftd-  
Just get Logheart out. He is an idiot who pound about himself but didn't have anything in his head. Surely that he can't teach anyone or the student. And I hate dumbledore what he think who he is? Just the old man when he will get fired from his position of headmaster? He make harry and the others unhappy cause he doesn't let Harry to resort the house. And why's Theo get much effective about Draco befriend with Harry? Harry's really fragile and innocent. I hate Ron I didn't think he can be this worst. I like the idea that you pairing Oliver with Percy. It's perfect cause one's crazy about academic another one is crazy at sport. I can't wait to see Draco and Harry pairing when they grow up. I think it's really cute protective till next chapter

- So many comments. Lockhart will go eventually. Promise. Like Draco said he is just a grandstanding idiot. He can't teach because he doesn't know enough. Yes, plans are in place for Dumbledore's fall. The only question is who to replace him with. Harry is staying with Severus as a partial protest as well as make it easy for Draco to stay with him.

As for Theo, Theo's father was one of the Dark Lord's oldest supporters. Riddle and Old Nott were schoolmates. the Notts felt replaced by the Malfoys, now Lucius and Draco have betrayed the Dark Lord. Theo is angry because he feels replaced as Draco's friend and that Draco is betraying everything they were raised to believe.

Harry is weak now, but he won't always be. He has a lot of Healing to do. Draco has to walk a fine like between helpful and coddling. He'll learn..

Ron is a bully, he has a temper. Harry refused his friendship and it's making Ron bitter, bitter enough to prevent him from making any friends. Ron is angry because he can't do well, he is angry because his own brothers like Harry better then him.

Well Percy always seems so lonely in the books, he needs someone. They both can be hyper-focused on things like studying or practicing, I think they balance each other. Percy helps Oliver keep up in his studies so he get high enough marks good teams consider him and Oliver helps Percy lighten up and learn to have fun.

It will be a while before Draco and Harry go beyond friendship, they are still twelve and just kids...

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

Hahaha newest take on the first day of year 2, hold on tight!

* * *

Chapter 16- Lessons

Study sessions were held in Severus and Harry's new family quarters, they were arranged around Oliver's Quidditch practices and Harry's Mind healer appointments.

Defense Against the Dark Arts class was 'taught' by Draco in the room beside the Potions classroom. Severus would be close enough to intervene just in case.

They were using The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Slytherins were quite skilled in Defense Magic, Hermione and Harry didn't take long to get to their level. It made Severus snicker, knowing that his Slytherins were ahead of the other classes. Granted, they didn't have interesting 'show and tell lessons' as the Muggle-borns called it, like the Cornish Pixies the first day after Draco, Harry, Hermione and the Slytherins left. They weren't injured because of the instructor's stupidity. Draco's lessons were safe and well planned. They worked on skills Draco, Blaisé, and unfortunately Nott already had; powerful shields, quick reflexes, and nonverbal spell work. Disarming was a well-honed nonverbal spell for them all. When they progressed to having all common shielding charms, hexes and jinxes non-verbal Draco moved on to Dark creatures and how to defend or protect yourself and no he did not use on bit of Lockhart's tales.

When they all mastered Jelly-brain jinx, they had a bon-fire and burnt the Lockhart books. Hermione protested at first but allowed them to celebrate the fact they learned more from Draco then Quirrell.

What Severus didn't admit was that he helped Draco grade the assignments and plan the lessons. He wouldn't let Draco plan his little rebellion class without the guidance of a professor.

Between Percy, Hermione and Severus; Draco, Harry, Blaise and Hermione managed to stay at the top of their classes as the weeks progressed. Fred and George's marks rose higher then before, Severus was suspicious they wrote each other's papers and switched placed so their marks were equal. Even Oliver started to attend…

Flint who Draco couldn't stand, saw Draco flying with Harry to give him some confidence during Gryffindor's practices and insisted he fly for their house. Reluctantly, Draco agreed…

Lucius was so proud, he sent seven Nimbus 2001s to the Slytherin team.

Draco and Harry decided it was an unfair advantage and asked Andromeda to gift seven Nimbus 2001 to all three Heads of House. What Flirtwick, Sprout and McGonagall did with them afterwards was up to them.

Oliver was ecstatic at the gift of the brooms, they'd be faster and more unstoppable-on equal terms with Slytherin..

It was the first time all four houses had the same top-of the-line brooms.

Fred and George were excited about having their own Nimbus', it didn't matter at all that they belonged to Gryffindor house and not themselves.

Only in Severus and Harry's rooms did Percy and Oliver act closer then prefect and Quidditch Captain or best friends. Sadly, Percy was viewed at so disagreeable that only Oliver tried to be his friend. Percy was actually a rather gifted wizard and introduced Hermione and Harry to runes, showing them how spells were created and how not one was the same. Draco and Blaisé were happy to give their insights. Severus' guidance soon had the younger members of the group farther ahead in their subjects then most of their peers. George and Fred were soon climbing the class ranking, seemingly neck and neck for marks. The possibility of their scoring well on their O.W.L.S. next year was increasing.

Soon third, fourth and fifth year text books were being found around the suite Harry shared with Severus along with O.W.L.S.' study guides.

The long Dumbledore was around Draco considered Early graduation. If one could pass their O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S.'s early there was no point in staying until the rest of their year graduated.

An option depending on who you know and how much money you can afford...

* * *

Note: If you want to know how Draco runs his DADA class think Lupin + DA and you've got a decent picture.

I wonder...should the Ravenclaws walk out at some point?


	17. Chapter 17 Nightmares and strange voice

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Zwolftd-  
Just get Logheart out. He is an idiot who pound about himself but didn't have anything in his head. Surely that he can't teach anyone or the student. And I hate dumbledore what he think who he is? Just the old man when he will get fired from his position of headmaster? He make harry and the others unhappy cause he doesn't let Harry to resort the house. And why's Theo get much effective about Draco befriend with Harry? Harry's really fragile and innocent. I hate Ron I didn't think he can be this worst. I like the idea that you pairing Oliver with Percy. It's perfect cause one's crazy about academic another one is crazy at sport. I can't wait to see Draco and Harry pairing when they grow up. I think it's really cute protective till next chapter

- So many comments. Lockhart will go eventually. Promise. Like Draco said he is just a grandstanding idiot. He can't teach because he doesn't know enough. Yes, plans are in place for Dumbledore's fall. The only question is who to replace him with. Harry is staying with Severus as a partial protest as well as make it easy for Draco to stay with him.

As for Theo, Theo's father was one of the Dark Lord's oldest supporters. Riddle and Old Nott were schoolmates. the Notts felt replaced by the Malfoys, now Lucius and Draco have betrayed the Dark Lord. Theo is angry because he feels replaced as Draco's friend and that Draco is betraying everything they were raised to believe.

Harry is weak now, but he won't always be. He has a lot of Healing to do. Draco has to walk a fine like between helpful and coddling. He'll learn..

Ron is a bully, he has a temper. Harry refused his friendship and it's making Ron bitter, bitter enough to prevent him from making any friends. Ron is angry because he can't do well, he is angry because his own brothers like Harry better then him.

Well Percy always seems so lonely in the books, he needs someone. They both can be hyper-focused on things like studying or practicing, I think they balance each other. Percy helps Oliver keep up in his studies so he get high enough marks good teams consider him and Oliver helps Percy lighten up and learn to have fun.

It will be a while before Draco and Harry go beyond friendship, they are still twelve and just kids...

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

Hahaha newest take on the first day of year 2, hold on tight!

* * *

Chapter 17- Nightmares and strange voices

By the beginning of October Harry started having strange dreams at night…

…Come…come to me…

…Let me rip you...

…Let me tear you...

…Let me kill you…

… rip…tear…kill…

… soo hungry…for so long…

… kill…time to kill…

… I smell blood…

The words haunted Harry…seemed to follow him into the daylight hours sometimes.…

He spent the days he heard the voice refusing to leave Draco's side.

No one else could hear the voice…

Only Draco believed him it existed…

There were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment on Halloween.

Fred and George spent the whole week prior planning pranks and playing a couple with Lee Jordan who was feeling a little left out. They sold some of their inventions and were having a blast.

Percy told them he wasn't attending and he had plans…

They teased him but thought Percy deserved to enjoy himself…

Fred and George nudged Oliver, calling him their new big brother, sparking another fight with Ron who didn't understand the meaning behind the statement. They also softly make comments about Percy being a wife but not where Ron could hear or misunderstand.

By the time Halloween arrived, the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, there were a lot of floating candles red, yellow and orange.

Not that the Slytherins really cared…

Harry wanted to see the Dancing skeletons so they went,

When Harry started to doze off, Draco was carrying Harry towards the rooms the tiny boy shared with Severus.

Harry whimpered.

Draco woke him up, "Adder, it's okay…"

Harry woke gasping, he blinked covering his ears, "I can still hear it. Can't you Draco….

"… soo hungry… for so long…"

"Where is it coming from…"

Harry pointed, "From upstairs…it's moving…"

"… kill… time to kill…"

"Draco…the voice…it's going to hurt someone…"

"… I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!"

Draco let Harry tell him where the strange Malicious voice.

Blaisé appeared at their side, "I hear….hissing…I followed the sound…"

Draco blinked hissing…

They neared the formerly Forbidden Corridor, finding a deserted passage.

Draco gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "Look! Blaisé what is it…"

There was something was shining on the wall ahead.

Blaisé squinted through the darkness; foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches. He read the words in a whisper.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"What's that thing…that's hanging…?" Harry asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

Draco cast a spell shielding the scene, and sent a Bird charm with a note to his godfather.

_Uncle Sev, come to the third floor._

_Bring McGonagall._

_Draco_

They waited…

Severus appeared with McGonagall at his heals. "What is it Draco…"

"Harry's strange nightmares…we followed what he said sounded like the same voice and found this." Draco uncast the shield. "Someone should tell Filch."

The two Heads of House examined the poor cat.

"Petrified…" Severus nodded.

"They used red paint and not blood."

"There is a strange puddle of water here as well."

Somehow a crowd had followed them and started to grow.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Theo Nott, he had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked and his popping eyes fell on Harry, Blaise and Draco. "You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll…"

"Argus!" Severus tried to call him

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Draco, and blaise to examine stiff Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs — please feel free —"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"The cat was petrified." Severus said.

"Professor Sprout mentioned she had a nice healthy crop of mandrakes this year." McGonagall added.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Severus tried to reassure him, "like Minerva said Pomona recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will make a potion that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep —"

"Excuse me," Severus said icily. "I believe I am the Potions master at this school. Any and all potions that must be made will fall to me because I am the most qualified."

Dumbledore glared at the boys, "What were you doing there…"

Draco glared right back, "We were doing nothing wrong. We found it and alerted our Heads of House."

"Why not me." the Headmaster did his best to intimidate Draco.

Draco had faced Voldemort twice and wasn't cowed. "I don't trust you. I wanted two unbiased opinions. I have confidence in them both. We tried out best to be keep it from the other students. I had it shielded until the professors arrived. We touched nothing, merely looked on in horror."

"You can't prove either my son nor my godson or their friend had anything to do with this other then the unhappy luck of finding the poor creature." Severus sneered, "Don't go making foolish accusations before you have prove or I'm sure Lucius would love to have something else to sue you for Albus." he led the boys away.

* * *

Note: If you want to know how Draco runs his DADA class think Lupin + DA and you've got a decent picture.

I wonder...should the Ravenclaws walk out at some point?


	18. Chapter 18 A legend, Parseltongue, Seek

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Zwolftd-  
Just get Logheart out. He is an idiot who pound about himself but didn't have anything in his head. Surely that he can't teach anyone or the student. And I hate dumbledore what he think who he is? Just the old man when he will get fired from his position of headmaster? He make harry and the others unhappy cause he doesn't let Harry to resort the house. And why's Theo get much effective about Draco befriend with Harry? Harry's really fragile and innocent. I hate Ron I didn't think he can be this worst. I like the idea that you pairing Oliver with Percy. It's perfect cause one's crazy about academic another one is crazy at sport. I can't wait to see Draco and Harry pairing when they grow up. I think it's really cute protective till next chapter

- So many comments. Lockhart will go eventually. Promise. Like Draco said he is just a grandstanding idiot. He can't teach because he doesn't know enough. Yes, plans are in place for Dumbledore's fall. The only question is who to replace him with. Harry is staying with Severus as a partial protest as well as make it easy for Draco to stay with him.

As for Theo, Theo's father was one of the Dark Lord's oldest supporters. Riddle and Old Nott were schoolmates. the Notts felt replaced by the Malfoys, now Lucius and Draco have betrayed the Dark Lord. Theo is angry because he feels replaced as Draco's friend and that Draco is betraying everything they were raised to believe.

Harry is weak now, but he won't always be. He has a lot of Healing to do. Draco has to walk a fine like between helpful and coddling. He'll learn..

Ron is a bully, he has a temper. Harry refused his friendship and it's making Ron bitter, bitter enough to prevent him from making any friends. Ron is angry because he can't do well, he is angry because his own brothers like Harry better then him.

Well Percy always seems so lonely in the books, he needs someone. They both can be hyper-focused on things like studying or practicing, I think they balance each other. Percy helps Oliver keep up in his studies so he get high enough marks good teams consider him and Oliver helps Percy lighten up and learn to have fun.

It will be a while before Draco and Harry go beyond friendship, they are still twelve and just kids...

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

Hahaha newest take on the first day of year 2, hold on tight!

* * *

Chapter 18- A legend, Parseltongue, Seeker vs. Seeker and a rogue Bludger.

Hermione was curled up with Hogwarts- A History again as soon as they reached his rooms…

Harry found Draco and already there, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three-foot long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short." Blaisé growled, "I'll have to rewrite it." letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll.

"Well, Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny." Draco said pouring over a Potion O.W.L.s guide.

"Where does she find the time?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.

"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Draco. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books but I found Harry's."

"Why did you want it?" said Harry.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" said Harry quickly.

"From what I can tell the Chamber of Secrets was…wait I better start at the beginning. You know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago; the precise date is uncertain, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." Hermione stopped to take a breath, "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Harry asked softly, "Is that why Slytherins and Gryffindors don't usually get along?"

"Something like that, most reliable historical sources agree to this point," she said. "Then there is the so-called fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

Draco rolled his eyes, "The school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist, it is merely a tale told to frighten the gullible."

"Hermione, what exactly does the 'horror within' the Chamber mean?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control. I can't say I don't believe there is something. The castle's smells have changed. I smell something old…and foul…and no it's not the Headmaster. Plus there was the hissing on Halloween."

Hermione yelled, "That's it! You heard hissing. Harry heard words. Draco heard nothing."

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"I think Harry is a Parseltongue like Slytherin."

"No way, Adder can't be. It's a talent only inherited by Slytherin's descendants. My Adder is not related to him. Just because I call him a snake or because he was supposed to be in Slytherin house does not make him a Parselmouth." Draco said hotly.

"What is Parseltongue?" Harry asked curious.

"It's the Language of snakes. Hermione thinks that you can perhaps understand it."

"I think I talked to a snake once. It was at the zoo on Dudley's birthday. The glass in front of his cage vanished. He wanted to go to Brazil. He didn't like how Muggles treated him so he ignored them."

Draco stammered, "You think you talked to him?"

"I don't know. We communicated so I understood him at least. Dudley said I was talking to him."

"If the Monster is a snake…and I can hear it…that…doesn't make me the heir does it?"

"Of course not. You were with me when Mrs. Norris was attacked, don't forget that."

XoooooX

It was the first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, Draco vs. Harry, Seeker vs. Seeker.

"Slytherin no longer has the advantage of faster brooms," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. Gryffindor now had skill, talent and speed; a deadly combination. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all kinds of weather."

"Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August."

Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry. "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that which of you is the better Seeker. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry" said Fred, winking at him.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

Harry didn't like being against Draco, it didn't feel right…

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

"You alright there Adder?" Draco called from his side.

Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed and he could hardly breathe.

"Close one, Harry!" said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again.

Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Flint. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head.

Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible…

Draco cursed, "Bollocks, what it with first matches and things trying to kill you? Bloody Hell, what is wrong with that stupid thing?"

Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course.

"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.

It had started to rain; Harry felt heavy drops fall onto his face, splattering onto his glasses. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Tie game, thirty points to thirty.'

The mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's tampered with this Bludger…" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Harry.

"We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time.

The Bludger ended up crashing and smashing Harry's arm before Wood had obviously gotten the message.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

"Forget a team meeting! I'm going to deal with that Bludger myself. The next person or thing that threatens Harry Potter will be destroyed." Draco yelled, "This is for scaring Adder." flames flew from his hand, and then slammed the possessed Bludger so deep and hard into the earth it broke before melting.

"Malfoy! What have you done?" Madam Hooch yelped.

"Eliminating a highly dangerous artifact before it killed a player."

"That shouldn't be possible." she protested.

"Trust me, I've been doing impossible since I was a babe. You got a spare Bludger?" Draco smirked.

"No. We only had one set." Madam Hooch said shaking her head.

"Then we have no choice but to either give the game to Gryffindor or postpone." Draco said with a shrug.

"I vote Postponement since we're tied." Severus called out.

"Postponement would be reasonable." McGonagall agreed.

"I disagree. The Slytherin Seeker destroyed the Bludger in a fit of rage. His team should forfeit." Dumbledore argued.

Madam Hooch glanced at the three authority figures, "A vote of two to one for postponement of two weeks. Malfoy, for destroying the Bludger, you owe us a new set."

"I do not. It was tampered with." Draco said with an air of innocence.

"Can't prove that if you vaporized it." came Ron's sneer.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Better hope I don't find out you tampered with the Bludger…or you'll never walk again."

Harry flew for Snape, he whimpered, "Papa…it hurts…"

Snape's expression softened, "I'm sure it does." he raised his wand to cast a spell to fix the damage.

Harry saw Lockhart, "Oh, no, not you," he moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"Perhaps my son doesn't know what he's saying but I do. How many times do we have to tell you, don't lay a hand on Harry? Not flesh, not magic, don't touch him." Severus cast a healing charm on Harry's arm.

Harry's pained expression relaxed, "Papa…"

"It's okay Harry. You did okay." Severus ruffled his hair.

"I'm just as tired of you being up there with someone or something trying to kill you…" Draco said holding his arms out.

Harry curled up in his arms, "I feel better now…"

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?

Note: I wonder...should the Ravenclaws walk out at some point?

Hmmm...Harry's a Parselmouth and Draco vaporizes the Bludger...

Who had all of Harry's letters stopped? Who messed with the Bludgers? What are they planning?


	19. Chapter 19 Harry Accused, Severus prote

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Zwolftd-  
Just get Logheart out. He is an idiot who pound about himself but didn't have anything in his head. Surely that he can't teach anyone or the student. And I hate dumbledore what he think who he is? Just the old man when he will get fired from his position of headmaster? He make harry and the others unhappy cause he doesn't let Harry to resort the house. And why's Theo get much effective about Draco befriend with Harry? Harry's really fragile and innocent. I hate Ron I didn't think he can be this worst. I like the idea that you pairing Oliver with Percy. It's perfect cause one's crazy about academic another one is crazy at sport. I can't wait to see Draco and Harry pairing when they grow up. I think it's really cute protective till next chapter

- So many comments. Lockhart will go eventually. Promise. Like Draco said he is just a grandstanding idiot. He can't teach because he doesn't know enough. Yes, plans are in place for Dumbledore's fall. The only question is who to replace him with. Harry is staying with Severus as a partial protest as well as make it easy for Draco to stay with him.

As for Theo, Theo's father was one of the Dark Lord's oldest supporters. Riddle and Old Nott were schoolmates. the Notts felt replaced by the Malfoys, now Lucius and Draco have betrayed the Dark Lord. Theo is angry because he feels replaced as Draco's friend and that Draco is betraying everything they were raised to believe.

Harry is weak now, but he won't always be. He has a lot of Healing to do. Draco has to walk a fine like between helpful and coddling. He'll learn..

Ron is a bully, he has a temper. Harry refused his friendship and it's making Ron bitter, bitter enough to prevent him from making any friends. Ron is angry because he can't do well, he is angry because his own brothers like Harry better then him.

Well Percy always seems so lonely in the books, he needs someone. They both can be hyper-focused on things like studying or practicing, I think they balance each other. Percy helps Oliver keep up in his studies so he get high enough marks good teams consider him and Oliver helps Percy lighten up and learn to have fun.

It will be a while before Draco and Harry go beyond friendship, they are still twelve and just kids...

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

Hahaha newest take on the first day of year 2, hold on tight!

* * *

Chapter 19- Harry Accused, Severus Protects his son, Owls, Rita Skeeter and Dumbledore looses face

Then it happened, Harry screamed, he'd merely stepped out of Transfiguration with Ravenclaw to use the loo.

First Year Colin Creevey, Muggle-born was just like Mrs. Norris. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera. Seeing the younger tinier version of himself like that was terrifying.

Draco who had been Charms with Hufflepuff was soon at Harry's side rather then class. His poor Adder was Hysterical, explaining his vanishing act to professor Flitwick would be a join.

The teachers and students were sooner crammed into the corridor draw by Harry's screams.

"Get back."

"Prefects, take you students to the common rooms.

"Harry, my dear boy, why am I not surprised to find you here? Mr. Malfoy, you too? Up to trouble I see, why weren't you in class."

"I go where he needs me to be." Draco said honestly.

Harry started to shake the Headmaster was frightening him again.

"Headmaster I hope you are not implying these boys had anything to do with this." Severus had anything to do with this." Severus said quickly.

"They are at the seat of the crime"

"Harry is having a panic attack! Can't you see that! Leave him alone Albus! Let him go lay down and let me call his mind Healer."

"He doesn't need it. He's merely playacting to get out of admitting responsibility for his actions."

"Headmaster, he is my charge. Do not make me complain to Mistress Black or to the School governors that you are denying me the right to get my son medical care."

"First off he isn't your son and no amount of money or lies can change that or what you did gain the right to raise that poor boy. What will he think of you when he learns what you did? What terrible thing you did that had you begging me to do something."

"You did not nothing either Albus. You let it happen. You are just as guilty as I am. Don't play holier then thou to me Albus, I refuse to be your whipping boy anymore."

"I made you Severus and I can break you."

"Shut up! You're scaring him. Just take the other boy the infirmary. Something must be done for him. Come one Adder, let's go to your rooms and fire call Healer Zane." Draco picked harry up and proceeded to carry him away. Seeing him this upset again broke Draco's heart.

"You're not excused, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, I am. Harry's health is more important then your mind games. I don't have to play." Draco would be removing this memory and placing it in a memory vial for perusal before the court case his father was planning.

XoooooX

It was mail-time at Breakfast two days later when a Barn owl headed right for Albus, a black owl with a red envelope and an eagle owl right behind them.

The red Envelope burst as it reached the Head table and Mistress Andromeda Black-Tonks's voice filled the Great Hall with a thunderous voice.

"Headmaster! How dare you try to deny Severus Snape the right to medical care that I have instructed him that Harry Potter is to receive! I'll see to it that you are removed! You don't want the House of Black as your enemy." the letter exploded.

Shout of astonishment and looks of discomfort were shot in his direction.

There was a whoop of joy from Draco, "Rita Skeeter announces that Albus Dumbledore, the Current Hogwarts Headmaster is being Suspended today by the Board of Governors pending the outcome of a Ministry investigation into allegations of child abuse, neglect, kidnapping and wrongful assumption of guardianship. Gringotts' spokesgoblin announces an internal investigation into unlawful entry into vaults belonging to the young Lord of the Pureblood Houses Black and Potter, instances of theft and embezzlement on the part of the Headmaster.

An interview with Albus' brother Aberforth brings to light his dark past; an association with young future Dark Wizard Gellert Grindlewald, neglect of their sister Ariana, instances of verbal abuse to an emotional girl who just lost her mother. "

"I can't believe this! The castle is under siege from a monster that is petrifying students, the Chamber is open for the second time in the History of the School and they want to remove the most powerful Headmaster in the school's history? Fools! Only I can prevent the students from coming to harm!" Albus thundered.

"Protect us? The way you've protected Harry! The way you protected Mrs. Norris and poor Colin Creevey! Pardon me Professor, you'd walk us to our deaths if you believed it was the best way to accomplish whatever goal you believed must be accomplished! Slytherin House has a vote of no confidence in Headmaster Dumbledore." Draco stood and the House stood with him.

Prefect Penelope Clearwater stood, "You give us a useless Defense Teacher when some of us are studying for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Ravenclaw House has a vote of no confidence in Headmaster Dumbledore. We request permission to arrange its own Defense classes as Slytherin has done."

Percy stood shakily, his hand squeezing Oliver's shoulder, "Gryffindor House has a vote of no confidence in Headmaster Dumbledore and also requests permission to arrange its own Defense classes as Slytherin has done."

Oliver smiled at him.

McGonagall stood after reading a letter dropped in her lap by the Eagle owl, "With the Headmaster suspended, I have temporarily been granted the title of Headmistress Pro-tem. I would like Professor Snape to step in as Assistant Headmaster Pro-tem."

Severus bowed, "Why Thank you Minerva."

"With that duty dealt with, It is up to the prefects to arrange with their Heads a suitable Alternative to Defense Classes. Do the Hufflepuffs wish to continue classes with Lockhart…"

Daniel Smith stood up, "We would like to…have a decent DADA Professor. Is it possible for you to find one? We do not wish to offer an opinion at this time about our confidence in the Headmaster."

"Very well, I will pass the vote of three houses and one abstention about a vote of no confidence in the Headmaster and a request for a different Defense teacher to the Board of Governors. Professor Lockhart, it seems the students no longer wish to attend your classes. Please clear out your office. Your services are no longer required." McGonagall made her pronouncement. "DADA class are canceled until further notice. Perhaps, Slytherin would be so kind as to share their lesson plans with other houses. Any students with Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding O.W.L.s in Defense who have free Periods are welcome to tutor younger students in DADA."


	20. Chapter 20 The Answer, Lockhart's folly

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Yana5-  
I hate Dumbledore- join the club

Zwolftd-  
'I hope who's done the things like stop mailing to Harry and the Bludger no Dobbby is this story. But who? I hope it's not the same person that imperius Lucius. Oh!Severus you save Harry's little arm before Lockhard ruin his arm to be worst. thank goodness.- Dobby? Dobby knows nothing. Lucius wasn't planning on doing anything with the diary. He sold all of the Dark Artifacts he knew about at Borgin and Burke's. Yes, Severus is the only one Harry trusts besides Narcissa to mend his hurts if he can't be see by his Healer from St. Mungos.

AerynS-  
'Question-if Lucius was imperioused, who did it? Could the mysterious "he" have possibly tampered with the bludger? As for the mail, I think Dumbledore had a hand in that. Do wizard's suffer from Alzheimer's Disease?'- Haven't revealed the Imperius caster just yet. Perhaps, they are one and the same. I don't think that Muggle disease can affect wizards. I think Dumbledore is suffering from Pride. He thinks he is the next Merlin, he refuses to admit he makes mistakes or that he broke the law.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Hahahaha rejected! When will Lockless get the picture; I bet that even after being hexed he wouldn't understand he's not wanted. That old goat is to senile to run a school.. Can't even get a decent DADA teachrs, well that is until he hired Remus. Poor Harry, at least he got of with only a Broken arm which thanks to papa Sev, is nice and healed. Can't wait foe more.' - Yes rejected. Hexed? He'd just saw he was too slow or the caster got lucky. I don't know about the senile part. He only hires DADA instructors he can manipulate. Judgement on Remus will be reserved until part 3.

Lone-Angel-1992-  
'It's not bad, i'm hating ron, which is good. And there is no mention of ginny, so does she have the book?

Makurayami Ookami-  
Ch16. 'well written. this is good. I would have the raven's walk out. I can't see them falling for Lockhearts's stupidity long.'

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

* * *

Chapter 20- The Answer, Lockhart's folly and the 3rd attack

"It's a Basilisk…" Blaise said the day after Dumbledore was suspended and Lockhart Sacked as he entered Harry and Severus' quarters.

"What is…" Draco asked, not looking up from his potions text.

"The Creature in the Chamber of Secrets…"

"What's a Basalisk…" Harry asked.

"I copied this from Created Magical Beasts, 'Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.' See it fits…"

"But no one's died yet." Draco insisted.

"If you don't look at it directly how can it kill you? Mrs. Norris must have seen the reflection of the eyes in the puddle. Colin's Camera probably saved him, he must have seen its reflection through the lens." Blaisé insisted.

"It's a good theory. So who is the heir? Who else speaks Parseltongue? It's supposed to be a trait only in the Slytherin bloodline. Father checked his records three times, the closest link you have to Slytherin is you are both descended from the Peverells. There is no blood link to Slytherin…" Draco's face paled, "No…it can't be…"

Harry clutched Draco's shirt "Tell me…"

"The Dark Lord…was a Parselmouth…but how can you be? I reflected his spell…" Draco continued muttering, "The creation of the Basilisk was attributed to Herpo the Foul, a known Parseltongue. Among his other accomplishments was the creation of the single most evil magical object; the Horcrux. The fangs of a Basilisk are lethal to it…"

Blaisé blinked, "How do you know that…"

"I read it somewhere in the Manor Library. Father emptied the house of Dark Artifacts and most of the books regarding the Dark Arts." Draco blinked, "Is it possible that the Dark Lord was the Heir of Slytherin? How is it that Chamber is being Opened? If he was here Harry could sense it because his scar would hurt…" Draco was confused, "We know what the monster is and how to kill it…but how to find it? And how does it travel…"

Blaisé closed his eyes, "It doesn't use the stairs, it doesn't follow the walls…the hissing changes direction almost abruptly." he grinned, "I got it…the drains, the pipes. It must be using the pipes. it's the only explanation."

Hermione piped up from the corner, where she had been brooding over the information, "They say a student died last time. I only know of one ghost who is the right age; Moaning Myrtle. She haunts the second floor girls' bathroom. If she haunts it…she may have died in it…she wails something fierce and splashes the floor with water. It's been out of order for years."

Blaisé looked at Draco, "Could the entrance be in a Bathroom…"

"I don't know? It would be that last place for anyone to look it, no one would expect it to be in the girls lavatory." Draco nodded.

XoooooX

The three boys followed Hermione towards the bathroom.

"It's your fault. My life is over and it's all your fault. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin. You and your friends walk out and now I'm fired. Say goodbye to your memories." Glideroy Lockhart, started to say, "Obli…"

Draco yelled, "Obscuro Reflecto." a shadowy shield erected between himself and his friends. Draco had never used the spell except to protect Harry, yet it leapt from his lips.

"…viate…"

The spell reflected off of Draco's shield and crashed right into Lockhart's face.

Lockhart went glassy-eyes and slack-jawed at once.

Draco sighed, "Not my fault! He tried to obliviate me. He might of hurt Harry…" he sighed, "We'll have to visit Myrtle later. We better take Professor Lockhart to Pomfrey. Though I doubt that hag can do anything with him." He conjured a stretcher, used the Full-body bind curse on Lockhart and levitated him onto the stretcher.

They turned and headed in towards the infirmary, they went down the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. Draco was halfway down the passage when he tripped headlong over something lying on the floor. He turned to squint at what he'd fallen over and felt as though his stomach had dissolved.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight either of them had ever seen.

It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.

Blaisé hissed, "Close your eyes."

They clung to each other, eyes closed.

Harry screamed…

Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out. "Why, it's potty wee Potter and his friends!" cackled Peeves, knocking Harry's glasses askew as he bounced past them. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking —" Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin, Nearly Headless Nick and Lockhart. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before anyone could stop him, he screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Crash — crash — crash — door after door flew open in the castle and people flooded the corridor. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed, Lockhart's strecher was banged around and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick.

Harry, Draco, Blaisé and Hermione found themselves pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet.

Professor McGonagall came running, followed by even more people. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes.

"Caught in the act!" a Hufflepuff boy yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song: "Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off' students, you think it's good fun —"

"That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Harry.

Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft.

"Headmistress, I'm afraid Professor Lockhart will be headed to St. Mungos', he was hit with his own spell. We were taking him to the Infirmary when we found the Hufflepuff Boy." Draco said.

McGonagall glanced at Lockhart, "Hit by his own spell…like Quirrell was…" she paled.

"He shouldn't have tried to Obliviate me because I refused to be taught by a worthless individual." Draco snorted.

McGonagall snapped, "Go to your Houses. Now! Prefects…"

The Prefects started leading their houses away.

Harry clung to Draco, "I'm scared."

Draco picked him up and carried him to Severus's rooms. "We know what it is, where it is and how to kill it. We'll be safe soon…"


	21. Chapter 21 A flooded bathroom, a weeping

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Yana5-  
I hate Dumbledore- join the club

Zwolftd-  
'I hope who's done the things like stop mailing to Harry and the Bludger no Dobbby is this story. But who? I hope it's not the same person that imperius Lucius. Oh!Severus you save Harry's little arm before Lockhard ruin his arm to be worst. thank goodness.- Dobby? Dobby knows nothing. Lucius wasn't planning on doing anything with the diary. He sold all of the Dark Artifacts he knew about at Borgin and Burke's. Yes, Severus is the only one Harry trusts besides Narcissa to mend his hurts if he can't be see by his Healer from St. Mungos.

AerynS-  
'Question-if Lucius was imperioused, who did it? Could the mysterious "he" have possibly tampered with the bludger? As for the mail, I think Dumbledore had a hand in that. Do wizard's suffer from Alzheimer's Disease?'- Haven't revealed the Imperius caster just yet. Perhaps, they are one and the same. I don't think that Muggle disease can affect wizards. I think Dumbledore is suffering from Pride. He thinks he is the next Merlin, he refuses to admit he makes mistakes or that he broke the law.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Hahahaha rejected! When will Lockless get the picture; I bet that even after being hexed he wouldn't understand he's not wanted. That old goat is to senile to run a school.. Can't even get a decent DADA teachrs, well that is until he hired Remus. Poor Harry, at least he got of with only a Broken arm which thanks to papa Sev, is nice and healed. Can't wait foe more.' - Yes rejected. Hexed? He'd just saw he was too slow or the caster got lucky. I don't know about the senile part. He only hires DADA instructors he can manipulate. Judgement on Remus will be reserved until part 3.

Lone-Angel-1992-  
'It's not bad, i'm hating ron, which is good. And there is no mention of ginny, so does she have the book?

Makurayami Ookami-  
Ch16. 'well written. this is good. I would have the raven's walk out. I can't see them falling for Lockhearts's stupidity long.'

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

* * *

Chapter 21- A flooded bathroom, a weeping ghost and a Dark artifact

It was two days before they could visit the first floor girls' bathroom.

Draco and Harry decided to go at night, Blaisé was the only one to sneak away to join them. Fred and George were rather peeved to miss it. They'd spent all of their time when they weren't studying, trying to lighten the mood with jokes and pranks. Well, Hermione being a Muggle-born was more then a little terrified to go into that bathroom if Draco's theory about it being the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was true.

It was just after curfew when they started to head up.

Draco and Harry under the cloak while Blaisé used the Disillusionment charm making their way to the Second floor bathroom.

There was an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears.

"That's Filch," Draco muttered as they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" Blaisé asked tensely.

They stood still, their heads inclined toward Flich's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.

"Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to McGonagall." His footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor and they heard a distant door slam.

They poked their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: They were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. They saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now that Filch had stopped shouting, they could hear a girl's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Is that ghastly noise Myrtle…" Blaisé asked wincing.

They slipped into the bathroom unseen and held their robes over their ankles they stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing its OUT OF ORDER sign, ignoring, and entered.

Moaning Myrtle was crying, loud and hard, she seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

"Are you Moaning Myrtle? What's the matter" Draco asked.

"Who's that…" Myrtle sobbed miserably. "Come to throw something else at me…"

Blaisé snorted as he waded, "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," Draco said reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

He had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" Harry asked softly, a sympathetic look on his face. He'd had things through at him, ghost or not it couldn't feel nice.

"I don't know… I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out…"

Harry, Draco and Blaisé looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom.

Blaisé sniffed, "Don't touch it. It…smells foul."

Draco summoned it.

Harry looked at it, then felt himself get weak and sagged, "Draco…I don't like this thing…"

"It looks familiar. Father had something like this. He kept it locked up, then I saw him take many trips into town to get rid of the Dark Artifacts we had. Someone must have bought it. It's Dark…very dark. How did it get into the school? Why was it thrown in here…" Draco muttered.

It was the beginning of Christmas holidays tomorrow and the school was being closed for the holidays due to the attacks.

It would be Harry's first real Christmas, that made it special.

Draco would ask his father what it was when he saw him…


	22. Chapter 22 Harry's First Real Christmas

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

alice22-  
'While I enjoyed the prologue of the next series, will you be writing about Lockhart's folly soon. It was great that 3 of the 4 houses declared a no confidence vote in Dumbledork and with his position suspended he is out. I bet that Harry will be better, if McGonagall gets her head ous of her butt and supports HArry then he will be doing alot better. I can't believe that Dumbledork stated that Harry was faking it and was denying him medical treatment when he was having an anxiety attack. What a jerk!' -Apologies for my mistake, I was falling asleep when I updated. Glad you enjoyed the accidental Prequel to Undeniable though. Yes the Vote of No Confidence was passed on to Lucius of course and the Board of Governors will have take it into consideration.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Wooot more chapters! I swear with Draco and Blaise in the group things go more smoothly. Stupid Lockheart thinks he can do whatever he wants like Dumbledor. Reality check, you can't do anything bad to Harry without Draco beating the shit out of you later. Can't wait for more. Will you do this for each year? I hope so. ^_^' - Yes, Blaise and Draco don't get upset and worry the way the Golden Trio did. they keep everyone focused. Lockhart is a moron. Yep, Draco destroyed an iron Bludger and told the school you try to hurt Harry I'm going to leave you in the same condition. I'm working as fast as I can. I plan on rewriting each year. Year four will be epic...Wrath of Draco is legendary.

AcadianProud-  
'I wonder if Lucius will remember how Ginny got it and who made him do it...' - I'm not sure what Lucius' reaction will be. He was hit from behind with a jelly-mind jinx and then the imperious. Remembering would be difficult but he has two Occumentus around him that will be more then happy to figure it out. I wonder why the aurors weren't alerted?

TheIrisHeart-  
LOVE this story! if i join the "I Hate Dumbledore" Club, do I get a button? xD so cute the way everyone's protective of harry... LOVE IT! can't wait for the next chapter! keep up the good work! xD- Don't have Buttons but the more members of the "I Hate Dumbledore" Club the better. Harry's been hurt enough and they all want him to experience life without fear and plenty of happiness. Anyone who places a child with abusers and insists they stay there are criminals.

Makurayami Ookami-  
'well written. this was good. hope it doesn't get stolen back like in the book.'

Notes: Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

* * *

Chapter 22- Harry's first Christmas

Despite the trouble with the Basilisk and the petrified students, Draco and Severus insisted Harry have a real Christmas.

Blaisé had been invited, the twins promised to come on Boxing Day. Percy had been invited too, he finally agreed when the invitation was extended to Oliver. He'd seemed pretty happy about it, his relationship with Oliver was still new and he was happy his friends were happy for him and he had at least the twins' support. Hermione was invited and Severus offered to meet her at the

Narcissa took him shopping for Christmas, while Severus took Draco.

Lucius was busy with the trial before the Wizangamot and Board of Governors meetings, so Draco couldn't ask him about the Artifact. He locked it in the vault beneath the Drawing Room floor, he didn't want to examine it without knowing what it was. Knowing it was Dark and that Harry was uncomfortable with it was currently enough for him, though he was suspicious it had something to do with the Chamber. Finding it in the suspected entrance was clue enough….

They decided to have Christmas at the Manor, Draco's mother insisted on decorating the house. Harry was excited and insisted on helping…

He told them what he knew about Muggle celebrations and they told him stories about Draco's Christmases. for anyone to look it, no one would expect it to be in the girls lavatory." Draco nodded.

XoooooX

Harry woke up Christmas morning in Draco's arms at the Manor. "Draco…wake up…it's Christmas…"

Draco yawned looking into the boy's face, "Hey…Happy Christmas Adder."

Harry giggled, "Happy Christmas Draco."

Draco smiled at him, "You are just too cute…" he tickled the boy, because he couldn't resist the sweetness. How could anyone want to hurt him? Harry was just too sweet and seemingly innocent? To taint that seemed horribly wrong…

Harry laughed, wiggling, "Draco! That tickles…"

Draco ruffled his hair, "go get your bathrobe okay? Then we'll go downstairs. We'll open Presents and then have breakfast. After that we can play with our new toys or go chase the snitch if its not to cold."

Harry hugged him, "You're too good to me…" his eyes shining, "I'm so happy…I have my papa, my best friend, Blaisé and your parents. Our friends are coming tomorrow to spend Christmas. Your Aunt Annie, Uncle Ted and Tonks are coming to dinner."

Draco kissed his cheek, "We love you and all we want is for you to be happy."

After they were wrapped up in their robes, Draco carried Harry down to the Drawing room where the Tree was.

Harry clapped his hands, "I still can't believe I have presents…" it was only the second  
Christmas he'd had friends or real presents. His voice went really soft, "it will feel like Christmas when everyone is here tomorrow…"

Draco curled up with Harry in front of the roaring Christmas fire.

Harry looked at the tree, "That's…a lot of presents…" he remembered Dudley receiving thirty-nine presents just for his birthday.

Draco smiled, "and many of them are yours my little snake."

It was about an hour before Blaisé, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus made their way to the Drawing room. They were smiling.

Harry waited until Severus was seated before he went and hugged him, "Happy Christmas papa…"

Severus hugged him back, "Happy Christmas Harry."

"Aww how cute…" Narcissa chuckled.

Lucius watched Harry, there was something special about the boy. Draco was so attached to him.

They opened presents but the sheer joy radiating from Harry made it seem impossible to believe that he could ever be unhappy.

Lucius called for Dobby to bring him Harry's present.

Dobby came in with a small puppy.

"He's yours, Harry. My Chesapeake Bay Retrievers had puppies and I thought you might like one."

Harry looked at him, "A puppy? Mister Lucius, he is so cute. Draco look your dad gave me a puppy."

Draco laughed, "I see. He is cute, but you're cuter. What do you want to name him…"

"What about Orion…"

Lucius laughed, "Naming him after a brave and mighty hunter is appropriate, he is a hound after all."

They ate a large breakfast with plenty of eggs, potatoes, toast, sausage, bacon and pancakes. Narcissa kept insisting Harry was too skinny and needed more meat on his bones.

Harry blushed and did his best to please her by eating. "I can't eat anymore…"

Severus smiled at him, "Did you like our first Christmas…"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I have papa, Draco, Blaisé, Miss Cissy and Mister Lucius."

Blaisé chuckled, "You're too cute for words…"

Draco smiled, "Blaisé, can you take Harry? I think he'd like to go flying."

Blaisé blinked, "Sure."

Harry asked softly, "I want to see what it's like when you fly."

Blaisé smiled, "I'm sure I can do that."

"Yay."

Blaisé led Harry away.

Draco crossed his arms, "Uncle Severus, Father. We need to talk about what is happening at school."

Narcissa smiled, "I'll let you talk. I'm going to listen to Celestina Warbeck."

Lucius sipped the last of his coffee so where do you wish to discuss this with us.."

"The Drawing Room vault."

Lucius blinked, "The Vault? Why there…"

"Because I found a dark artifact the day before the Christmas Holidays began. I put it there because it seemed safest. You were busy so I did the most prudent thing. Blaisé said it smelled foul and Harry can't be in close proximity to it without feeling faint. I recognized it. It used to belong to us. You sold it father, I know you did." Draco said as he made his way with the Drawing room.

His father and his godfather in his wake.

Lucius opened the vault, sitting on the table inside the vault was a book. It really was one of his former Dark Artifacts. He shook, "I forgot about that one. I just carted them all off to Borgin and Burke. I didn't realize I sold that."

Severus turned from looking at it, "What is it..."

"I don't know. It was entrusted to me by the Dark Lord. I wanted just to get rid of everything. I forgot about it until just now…"

As he spoke Severus noticed he was getting slightly agitated. "Draco, someone's cursed your father. I wonder why I didn't notice before."

Draco stiffened, "Cursed him? Cursed him with what…"

Severus pulled out his wand, "Don't know yet. Lucius, I'm going to enter your mind."

Lucius grimaced, "I hate that…I'm terrible at mental magic."

"I know which is why I've trained Draco since he was five. We need to know who cursed you so we can prevent it from happening again."

Reluctantly, Lucius agreed, "Fine. Just…get it over with."

"Draco do you want to do this…"

Draco shook his head, "I'm better at protecting my mind then entering another's."

Severus muttered pointing his wand at his friend, "Legilimens." his eyes staring into Lucius'.

Lucius stiffened, unable to move or protect himself from the invasion.

Severus searched through memories no matter how slight involving the artifact, he saw the Dark Lord entrusting it to Lucius, meaning to use it to create terror in Hogwarts which it had done. It must be very powerful to have been trusted to Lucius who like himself had been considered trusted and loyal to the Dark Lord. Only fear of Draco's power and perhaps even love for his son swayed Lucius' loyalty. Then he found the memory of selling it in Borgin and Burke's. Finally, he found a different memory, one from the day they went school and home shopping.

"Now, I think it's time to continue shopping for Severus and Harry's new home." Narcissa clapped.

"Yes. I'll go pay for our lunch." Lucius wiped his mouth and stood. "I'll meet you in a bit."

He paid and left the restaurant.

He didn't get far before he was hit from behind.

With a Jelly-brain jinx…

"My my…Lucius…I wondered if I would get you away from that group."

He was dragged off to the nearby Alley, "I was wondering how I would get revenge on you. Then you made it so easy by selling all of your Dark Artifacts in Borgin and Burke's. I found this book. A powerful little thing. Now, IMPERIO."

Lucius jerked and then stiffened.

"Lucius old chap, you're going to go act as if nothing wrong. Put this package in Ginny Weasley's cauldron and then go about your business as if nothing happened. Have a good day Lucius." a package was slipped beneath his robe and he was left behind by the sinister voice.

Severus managed to free the memory from the minor imperious tendrils that kept it hidden before withdrawing himself from his friend's mind. He cursed, "Slytherin's bollocks. Someone with a vocal glamour used the imperious curse on you in Diagon Alley and apparently no one notice. I know who you were supposed to give the artifact to."

Draco growled, "Coward! Using an Unforgivable Curse on my father while using a vocal glamour? Did you see their face…"

"No, they used a Jelly-Brain jinx on him from behind before taking him into an alley and casting the unforgivable."

"So who had the artifact before we found it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Lucius was told to put it in Ginny Weasley's cauldron. I don't know what it is or what it does though."

"The Dark Lord didn't see fit to tell me that. He only mentioned that it would create terror and mayhem and would threaten Dumbledore's control of Hogwarts." Lucius said rubbing his temples, having someone poking around in his head like that was highly disconcerting.

"So Ginny, isn't that Fred and George's little sister? She's been attacking people? She's so quiet…" Draco said in shock.

"She is shy and doesn't seem to have many if any friends." Severus shrugged..

"So how do we deal with this? The monster is a Basilisk, it's a serpent and Harry can understand it."

"How do you know what Slytherin's monster is…"

"Well Harry's been hearing a murderous voice while Blaisé heard hissing, Veela have better hearing the most people. Blaisé thinks it's moving in the pipes, because the voice changes direction and doesn't follow the walls and hasn't been seen really.. No one has looked at the monster directly, so they haven't been killed yet. Without the artifact I think Ginny might be harmless. Hermione said the teachers were discussing that a student died last time. We think it was Moaning Myrtle she is the only one that is the right age to be that student. Slytherin was a conniving old man, who would think the Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets would be in the out of order girls' lavatory? We didn't get a chance to ask her how she died. We encountered the flooded bathroom and she was complaining because someone threw that book at her. She was upset thinking it was a cruel joke to make fun of her because she's dead. That ghost is very high-strung."

"So what are you planning on doing Draco…" Severus asked.

"We need to talk to Moaning Myrtle, then destroy the monster. I don' t know what the Artifact is but…there is the fact that somehow the Dark Lord managed to give the hereditary gift of Parseltongue to Harry. Harry isn't related to Slytherin so the ability isn't natural. The man who created the Basilisk created the darkest artifacts, the Horcrux. Do you think the Dark Lord would have dabbled in the Darkest Arts…"

Severus snorted, "He became something no longer human. A Horcrux is made by dividing the soul, which is something people like Dumbledore says happens when killing. It would make sense that a Horcrux could control young Miss Weasley. it's a book, washed out but perhaps she used it as a diary. She would be spilling her secrets and opening herself to its influence. I remember Hagrid mentioning that the roosters are being found dead."

"Well Blaisé did say that the cry of the rooster is fatal to it."

"I see. So, how do we find out if it's a Horcrux…" Lucius asked.

"The venom of a Basilisk can kill it. I was looking in the library to see what I can find out about Horcruxes. You missed a few books on Dark Arts thank Mordred. While the magical container is still intact, the bit of soul inside it can flit in and out of someone if they get too close to the object. I don't mean holding it for too long…I mean close emotionally. If Ginny poured her heart out into that diary, she would have made herself incredibly vulnerable. You're in trouble if you get too fond of or dependent on the Horcrux. Yet she threw it away, its growing control over her may have frightened her."

"So too much interaction with this Artifact would was be too dangerous, so we are assuming it's a Horcrux and aren't choosing to test it."

Lucius stared at it, "What if you'd found the Artifact, Draco? What it was you it was controlling…how could I have let something like that in the Manor."

"You were flattered that the Dark Lord trusted you with this Artifact. You wouldn't have considered such things." Severus shrugged.

"When the others arrive tomorrow we'll discuss this. I hate to have to take Harry with us but I'm suspicious that only a Parseltongue can open the Chamber of Secrets. Will you go in on your own like you did last year?" Severus asked, "I don't want Harry in danger. I'm supposed to protect him. He may not be my son by blood but it is hard not to love him." the guilt still racked him, someday he'd have to tell Harry how his son what led to James and Lily's death. Hopefully, Harry's love for him would still exist after that. He loved that little boy, the truth would hurt Harry and that made Severus hate himself more knowing that the truth would break Harry's heart.

Draco sighed, "You know what the centaurs said. We are supposed to do this, our fate is bound up in the fate of the Wizarding World. Before we go into the Chamber, we need a phoenix. Only a Phoenix's tears can heal a person bitten by a Basilisk. I'm not going in there without some countermeasure if one of us gets bitten. We need to learn a spell that can replicate the sound of a rooster's crow, I don't know if we can make a rooster crow on command. When we reach the Chamber I want a spell to make us all temporary blind to eliminate the danger of looking into the Basilisk's eyes. We can rely on Blaisé's hearing. I trust him and in his heightened senses."

Lucius' eye bulged, "You're willing to blind yourselves and put your lives in the hands of a Veela's hearing? A spell to replicate the crowing of a rooster? That is your plan? How will you protect yourselves if you can't see…"

"once we enter the chamber, we'll use the blinding jinx, cast a sound increasing charm and then the rooster crow charm. Hopefully that is the all we need. We'll have to bring back a fang to destroy the Artifact and if it is a Horcrux it will be destroyed. Hopefull we can get some venom and then Uncle Sev can attempt to create anti-venom. If anyone can he will."

"While I am grateful for your trust in my ability I don't like this plan anymore then your father." Severus said reluctantly.

"I understand your issues with my plan. I want to deal with this while the castle is empty. It is safer that way."

"When do you wish to deal with this…"

"Tomorrow I want to talk to Moaning Myrtle. I need that Phoenix…."

Lucius nodded, "Its very difficult to get a Phoenix to accept you as their master and become your familiar. There are only two domesticated phoenixes, one belongs to Dumbledore and the other I think is a Quidditch Mascot."

Draco was firm, "I have confidence that at least one of our number can convince a Phoenix to become loyal to us. I have to have a Phoenix. I won't go into the Chamber without one. Time is running out. Father I trust you to find one. We'll worry about making it a familiar."

"Very well I will find a Phoenix. This better be worth the trouble. I'm afraid the mostly like to know where to find them would be Xenophilius Lovegood. I don't think much of him, I'd ask Newton Scamander but he passed away recently. Perhaps, I can take Blaisé with me. They maybe more likely to talk to him. I doubt if I captured one it would be too predisposed to help us."

"I don't consider Blaisé, my Magical Creature expert for no reason. If he will go with you, I don't have an objection." Draco said pleased they were going along with his plan. 


	23. Chapter 23 Dragon and the Phoenix

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Makurayami Ookami-  
'well written. this was good. hope it doesn't get stolen back like in the book.'- We'll see...

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Man Draco is smart. You just can't help but admire him. Having a plan instead of just barging in like in the movie is the best thing to prevent them getting hurt so much. Now that they have the book things are gonna be different. Can't wait for the rest of the chapters. ^-^' - Draco is a Slytherin, they always have a plan or two. He doesn't want Harry in anymore danger then he is already.

Tempest of the Devil's Isles-  
'I just discovered your series today and have decided that i am officially in love with it ^_^ this story is very well done it progresses wonderfully and for having a slytherin harry and drco and the malfoys not to mention Sev involved you've maintained Harrys Grffindor relationships perfectly especially since vie never really liked ickle ronnikins much. i can't wait to see what you give to us readers next in regards to this and i hope to see an update soon...it seems as if you update regularly and quickly so im totally excited ! great job and just aheads up im adding you to the C2 i help out with so please continue with the seires ( we don't allow stories or series that are incomplete or abandoned ;) but for you i'll make an exception si long as you continue with the seres to its completions) ^_^ anywho i believe im begining to ramble to sumurise things you rock this story rocks and i cant wait to see more because this is bloody wicked!'- Thank you, I'm enjoying writing it and the reception is encouraging. Harry should be a Slytherin, he just needs to balance his Gryffindor and Slytherin qualities. Ron is an annoying git who is inflexible and is only friends with Harry because it fuels his egos. I try to update relatively quickly so I keep my readers around. I don't mind adding me to a list if its a way to get more readers who enjoy the series. I plan on continuing it through what would be their seventh year. I'll keep what I feel is important such as the stone or the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. I have a few other stories you might be interested in.

Notes: _**Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**_

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

* * *

Chapter 23- The Dragon and the Phoenix

Dealing with Lovegood was unpleasant but he'd gotten what he wanted without actually having to threaten. He'd mentioned wanting a Phoenix for a present for his son, Lovegood had chuckled at him. Of course Lucius Malfoy knew that domesticating a Phoenix was practically impossible but since meeting Harry and seeing the man his son was becoming he had discovered the father in himself.

He'd been told that the Phoenixes were most likely to be found in the Theban Hills in Egypt more specifically on the peak of al-Qurn, for some reason they favored the valley of the Kings where numerous Egyptian Pharaohs had been buried. Apparating there would be interesting. According to Bill Weasley, Fred and George's older brother who was a curse-breaker for Gringotts and living in Egypt, there were Muggles who were digging in the tombs. There were apparently four teams from universities which were some type of education institution. Avoiding a international incident by being seen would be interesting. Where the Phoenixes resided were cloaked by magic with Muggle repelling Charms. Phoenixes were sentient and agreed with the measures. If a few wished to leave they usually told the local Ministry so they could be protected. They choose to go at night, hopefully they would be less noticeable then.

Around eleven in the evening, Lucius and Blaisé Apparated onto the peak of al-Qurn.

Blaisé closed his eyes, "They are this way."

Lucius followed his son's friend.

They emerged into a shelf of rock after a while, filled with nests and phoenixes.

"What brings wizards to our sanctuary…"

Blaisé spoke, "My friends and I must face a great danger, a basilisk that threats our school. It is the wish of my Lord, that a phoenix accompany us. We have come to ask one of your number to join us."

"Who is your lord."

"Draco Malfoy, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord Voldmort. He is a very powerful young wizard who can reflect the Killing curse on the caster."

"He is the Dragon…it was foretold that the Dragon would rise and a phoenix would stand at his side." the bird bowed, "My name is Benia. I shall accompany you. If I am convinced this Draco is the dragon, I shall be content to become his familiar."

Blaisé bowed, "He would be honored, Lady Benia."

She tilted her graceful head, "You know I am female…"

"I am half-Veela, I notice things others may miss."

"Wise and beautiful, your future mate is lucky indeed. I shall come."

XoooooX

It was nearly midnight when Blaisé, Lucius and the phoenix Benia arrived at the Manor.

Blaisé bowed, "I will go find Draco." he hurried, hoping to find his friend still awake.

Draco was in his room, reading a rare potions text, Moste Potente Potions. He looked up when his door opened. "Oh, it's you Blaisé." He said quietly, "how did it go."

"Lady Benia wishes to meet you. Apparently, there is a prophecy among her people that a Dragon will rise and a Phoenix will be at his side. If she approves of you, she will consent to be your familiar."

"Well done. I shall be down shortly. Where is Benia…"

"The Library…"

Draco nodded, closing his book before checking on Harry. His little snake was asleep, he straighten the blanket and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back soon. Sleep well, Adder…" he made his way to the library.

A large swan-sized scarlet bird with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock was perched on the back of an arm chair, "Draco I presume…" she flapped her wings, circled him before landing on his shoulder and taking his chin in a talon. "You defeated the Dark Lord Voldmort…"

Draco nodded, "Twice."

"You can repel Killing curse…"

"Yes."

"Are you mated to the Lion…"

Draco shifted nervously, "We were born soul-bonded."

"Do you love him."

Draco smiled, "Of course I do."

"You would protect him with your life…"

"I have since we were babies."

"Then I don't mind being your familiar."

Draco grinned, "Good. Then we can enter the Chamber of Secrets and slay the monster tomorrow. Our friends are here and you were the last piece we needed to ensure the successful outcome of our quest to slay the serpent."


	24. Chapter 24 Moaning Myrtle, the Chamber

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Makurayami Ookami-  
'well written. this was good. hope it doesn't get stolen back like in the book.'- We'll see...

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Man Draco is smart. You just can't help but admire him. Having a plan instead of just barging in like in the movie is the best thing to prevent them getting hurt so much. Now that they have the book things are gonna be different. Can't wait for the rest of the chapters. ^-^' - Draco is a Slytherin, they always have a plan or two. He doesn't want Harry in anymore danger then he is already.

Tempest of the Devil's Isles-  
'I just discovered your series today and have decided that i am officially in love with it ^_^ this story is very well done it progresses wonderfully and for having a slytherin harry and drco and the malfoys not to mention Sev involved you've maintained Harrys Grffindor relationships perfectly especially since vie never really liked ickle ronnikins much. i can't wait to see what you give to us readers next in regards to this and i hope to see an update soon...it seems as if you update regularly and quickly so im totally excited ! great job and just aheads up im adding you to the C2 i help out with so please continue with the seires ( we don't allow stories or series that are incomplete or abandoned ;) but for you i'll make an exception si long as you continue with the seres to its completions) ^_^ anywho i believe im begining to ramble to sumurise things you rock this story rocks and i cant wait to see more because this is bloody wicked!'- Thank you, I'm enjoying writing it and the reception is encouraging. Harry should be a Slytherin, he just needs to balance his Gryffindor and Slytherin qualities. Ron is an annoying git who is inflexible and is only friends with Harry because it fuels his egos. I try to update relatively quickly so I keep my readers around. I don't mind adding me to a list if its a way to get more readers who enjoy the series. I plan on continuing it through what would be their seventh year. I'll keep what I feel is important such as the stone or the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. I have a few other stories you might be interested in.

Makurayami Ookami-  
'well written. go draco. love that blaise remus severus stories so no oblections from me.'

Notes: _**Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**_

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

* * *

Chapter 24- Moaning Myrtle, the Chamber of Secrets and Two Horcruxes.

Draco, Harry, Blaisé , Fred, George and Benia flooed into Severus' office.

Making their way through the deserted castle to the out-of-order second floor girls' bathroom.

Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet. "Oh, it's you," she said when she saw them. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died," Draco smile.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question. "Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"How?" Blaisé asked already guessing the answer.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" Fred asked a little morbidly curious.

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Harry and Draco hurried over to it.

Benia's wings flapped, she floated right behind them.

Fred, George and Blaisé watched.

It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.

"Adder," Draco said quietly, holding onto his hand. "Try to say something. Something in Parseltongue."

"But —" Harry blushed, he's never consciously choosen to speak it before, the only times he'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. He stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real. "Open up," he said.

He glanced nervously at Draco, who shook his head.

"English," his best friend said.

Harry looked back at the tiny snake scratched into the faucet, willing himself to believe it was alive. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving. "Open up," he said.

Except that the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into

Harry heard the other boys gasp and looked up again.

Draco had made up his mind a long time ago what he was going to do. "I'm going down there," he said. He couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, they had to slay the monster so they could protect the other students.

"Me too," Harry said quietly.

There was a pause.

"Of course we're coming." Fred and George chorused nervously.

"You need me for my ears." Blaisé said simply.

Benia said in a smirky tone of voice, "Why don't I go down first? I am the only one who isn't affected by the eyes of a basilisk."

Draco shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead."

Blaisé lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go, it was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind him he could hear the others, thudding slightly at the curves.

And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, using his wings to control his freefall before landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.  
Closing his eyes, he listened before moving out of the way. "It's safe, for the moment." Blaisé stood aside as Fred came whizzing out of the pipe, next as he said when the twins landed.

Fred wrapped an arm around George's shoulders, "we're okay. We're doing this for Ginny. No one messes with the Weasley clan and get away with it."

Draco landed with Benia clutching his shoulders with her talons and Harry in his arms, "We're okay…"

"I can't hear it yet." Blaisé nodded.

"We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"I'll cast the blinding hex when we get closer, Blaisé I'll have to trust you to cast it on me. It's animadvertes obscuro. At first sound of movement when we get closer to the Chamber I want everyone to cast gallus fleo. The louder it is perhaps the more deadly."

There were nods of agreement, they had long ago decided to trust Draco. Every boy here by joining in the slaying of the monster quest had agreed to let Draco temporarily hex away their sight. That took a lot of trust….

"Let's go…" Blaisé sniffed and grimaced, "The basilisk is this way.

They started to make their way through the dark and dank passage.

The tunnel turned and turned again, making every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did, his tiny sweaty little hand clinging to Draco'.

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.

"Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"

But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Blaisé stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull.

Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones.

Trying very hard not to imagine what the monster would be like, Blaisé led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

"Fred — there's something up there —" George said hoarsely, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

They froze, watching. Blaisé could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," George breathed, glancing back at the others.

Harry turned back to look at the thing, his heart beating so fast it hurt.

"Don't be silly, it's just a cast off skin. Must have outgrown it recently." Benia snorted.

The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

Then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Harry approached, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.

"Shit."

"Would you look at that…."

"Yeah, it's gianormus…"

"Crazy old coot."

Harry could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker. "Open," said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight.

Harry, shaking from head to foot, next to Draco walked inside.

They were standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar?

"Draco whispered, "This is it." he held out his wand, pointing it at Blaisé and the twins each in turn and muttering, "animadvertes obscuro."

Blindness was immediate.

Blaisé cast the hex on Draco and Harry.

"That's a new way to fight a Basilisk. I never heard of fighting one blind before." Benia snorted before softly singing.

Courage flowed through them as they listened to the music.

"If we're blind his ultimate weapon won't hurt us." Draco shrugged. "Blaisé , can you hear it…"

Benia stood on Draco's shoulder, "It's in the statue. It knows we're here."

They all stood with their backs to each other, their wands raise and stood their ground between the serpentine columns. Their collective breathing echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. Their blind eyes narrowed…

"This chamber is creepy." Benia muttered, "The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes give you feeling you're being watched."

"What else do you see, Lady Benia." Blaisé asked.

"An ancient and monkeyish statue, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of a wizard's sweeping stone robes, there are two enormous gray feet that are disappearing into a pool of dark water."

"The Basilisk…where is it…" Draco asked.

"I told you. It's laying in the mouth of the statue but the statue is closed."

"How do we get it out." George asked in shaky voice.

"Let the Lion speak to the snake. Call it."

Harry gulped, trying to hide behind Draco, "Do I have too…"

Draco nodded, holding his hand, "Please Adder, we'll protect you."

Harry, fear spreading up his numb legs, taking a deeper breath, he opened his mouth wide and hissed, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." how he knew what to say he didn't know, Harry hissed, "Come…"

Benia squawked, "The statue's gigantic stone face is moving." Horrorstruck, she saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. Something was stirring inside the statue's mouth, the monster was slithering up from its depths.

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. The boys could feel the floor shutter.

Blaisé knew what was happening, he could sense it, could hear it as the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.

There was a hiss, "You are not my master. You are not the heir. Who are you and how have you entered this Chamber…"

Harry whispered, "Draco, tell me what to say. It wants to know who we are and why we are here…"

Draco squeezed his hand, "Tell him, "We're here to destroy it. We won't let it hurt anyone again. The House of Slytherin has a new path."

Harry hissed the reply.

The snake hissed back, angered, "How dare you! You enter my home, threaten me. Die…"

"Cast it! Cast it. Gallo fleo! Gallo fleo." Draco yelled, sensing Harry's terror.

The snake lunged at them as five voices yelled the charm.

Benia flew at the monster, clawing it's eyes out, destroying its main weapon. Her attack didn't slow it down much. "Move! It's coming straight for you." she squawked.

The five rooster charms grew louder, echoing in the chamber and nearly deafening the boys.

Harry wasn't fast enough, venom from the basilisk splashed on his scar burning it. He screamed, "Draco."

The cry was nearly lost in the death throws of the monster and crowing.

Benia and Blaisé heard it though.

"Draco! Shite some things wrong with Harry." Blaisé yelled.

"End the hex Dragon." Draco thundered, "Finite Incantium." just in time to see the monster breath it's last.

Harry whimpered, his vision swimming. "It hurts…Draco…make it stop…"

Draco pulled Harry into his lap, "Adder…I'm sorry. There was no other choice. I didn't want you to come."

Benia cursed, "The Dark Lord did a cruel thing."

"What do you mean."

"He made the Lion a container of his soul. We have to let the venom kill it."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "he made my Adder a Horcrux? That Bastard! I'll kill him. I'm here Adder. You're going to be alright."

"I know seeing him in pain hurts you but you have to let the vemon kill the shard of soul. I'll heal him. I promise."

"Don't die on my Harry. Please…" Draco whispered, holding Harry in his arms.

Harry's screams quieted; he was pale and listless.

The lighting bolt scar had burned away.

"The shard has burned out." Benia started to cry, "I'm sorry little one."

It took some minutes for Harry to gain some color and his breathing to sound more regular.

Draco cradled him, "Thank Merlin. Blaisé get a fang. We still have to destroy the book."

Blaisé used his talon to tug a fang dripping with poison free and dropped it in a magically shielded bag.

Benia gripped Draco in her talons and flew them up towards the bathroom.

Blaisé grabbed the twins and followed. 

XoooooX

They flooed back to the Manor, Draco reluctantly gave Harry to Severus. "I'm sorry, he was hurt but he's alive. The Dark Lord made him a Horcrux. We had to let it burn the soul from him." He kissed Harry's cheek, "I'm sorry…" he held out his hand for the bag, "Give me the fang. I have a book to kill and vengeance to gain."

They entered the Drawing Room vault.

Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Draco seized the basilisk fang from the bag, crossed to the table and plunged it straight into the heart of the book. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Draco's hands, flooding the floor. For a moment, there was a handsome boy with dark hair and cold eyes, they were writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then — the ghostly boy had gone. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the book. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

"It's finished. Ginny's safe and I've killed him." Draco fainted.

Fred scooped him up, "Thanks mate. We'll take you to Harry…"


	25. Chapter 25 End of Term Surprises

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies P.2  
Pairing: DracoxHarry,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Please read P.1 otherwise you maybe confused…

Makurayami Ookami-  
'well written. go draco. love that blaise helps. love remus severus stories so no oblections from me.'- yay! Going into Part 3 in Epilogue.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Wooooooot ding dong tommys gone, and old Voldy lost a soul. Haha that was brilliant, good job, very good job. Can't wait for more. ^-^' - Actually he lost two pieces of his soul. Thank you!

Yana5-  
'poor draco'- Yes, it hurts him to have to allow Harry to be hurt or frightened.

Notes: _**Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**_

Edit: Part 1 takes place in 1991. Part 2 happens in 1992, my mistake.

* * *

Chapter 25- End of Term surprises

It was nearly the Easter holidays by the time the mandrakes were ready and Severus could brew the Mandrake Restoration Draught.

Ginny Weasley had been brought before the Acting Headmistress with her parents and her part in the attack on the other students exposed the first day of the new term. She had been assigned Detention with Madam Pomfrey until Halloween of next year. She had cried, been lectured and her parents furious at her.

Dumbledore had been found guilty by the Wizengamot for child abuse, neglect, kidnapping and wrongful assumption of guardianship and they fined Dumbledore ordering him to pay Harry damages for pain and suffering under the Dursleys which amounted to 200 Galleons. The Goblin Court found him guilty of unlawful entry into vaults belonging to the young Lord of the Pureblood Houses Black and Potter, instances of theft and embezzlement. The Goblins confiscated his entire vault in accordance to their rules deciding to leave Dumbledore was penniless instead of imprisoning him. As soon as the Wizengamot's verdict came down the Hogwarts Governors made the suspension a formal  
dismissal. The three House vote of No Confidence in Headmaster Dumbledore had damaged his standing beyond repair.

They named Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress and Severus Snape was officially named Assistant Headmaster.

During Exams the Care of Magical Creatures professor announced he was retiring. Which left the new Headmistress with the unhappy task of finding three professor by the end of July.

To their great surprise, both the twins passed with top of their year; Hermione and Draco, of course, had the best grades of the second years having tied once again. Harry and Blaise right behind them; Harry's exams, classwork and papers had been exemplary despite his near brush with death. Harry had tied Draco's Potions grade, while Blaise tied with Hermione. Neville scraped through once more, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one allowing him to pass once more. They had hoped that Ron, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed too, barely avoiding flunking everything. Even Neville's grades were better…

The formerly petrified students were allowed to them entire month of June to catch up and take their exams later.

The elective sign-up sheets went around; Draco, Harry and Blaisé signed up for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Hermione the over-achiever signed up everything.

Anything they needed to know about Magical creatures they had Blaisé right?

They were each awarded a hundred points for their respective houses.

Slytherin received two hundred and Gryffindor received four Hundred which meant Gryffindor won the house cup but they had tied for the Quidditch cup.

The day before they were to leave on the Hogwarts Express, Severus finally convinced McGonagall to resort him.

The Hat had admitted it had been pressured to place him in Gryffindor but according to the guidance of the Founders Harry should have been a Slytherin.

The Hat snorted, "I don't like being told how to do my job. I resent being told how to sort students. Harry Potter happens to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue, resourcefulness, determination and a certain disregard for rules. You want the truth? The whole lot of them were misSorted. Percy Weasley should have been a Ravenclaw. So should Hermione Granger. The Twins are Slytherins through and through. Ginny Weasley was a Hufflepuff and Ron Weasley didn't belong anywhere. I was told all Weasleys belong in Gryffindor. I merely did what Dumbledore said because he was so annoying. I hate being confounded. The Lion and the Dragon are supposed to be together." the torn hat yawned, "Go put them where they belong or leave them where they are, makes no difference to me. Headmistress, you tell me how to do my duty and you'll find yourself Sorting students.

So Harry was finally proven to be a Slytherin…but could he abandon Oliver? He had promised to win him the Quidditch cup and they hadn't yet. He couldn't leave yet, and the Gryffindor team would be weakened if they lost the twins…

They were the lost, the missorted, and the confused as they went into summer holidays.


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogue

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes:

Epilogue

Makurayami Ookami-  
'well written. go draco. love that blaise helps. love remus severus stories so no oblections from me.'

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Wooooooot ding dong tommys gone, and old Voldy lost a soul. Haha that was brilliant, good job, very good job. Can't wait for more. ^-^' - Actually he lost two pieces of his soul...

Yana5-  
'poor draco'- Yes, it hurts him to have to allow Harry to be hurt or frightened.

* * *

Harry was curled up with Draco in their room while Blaisé while Severus was staying up to work on another potion. He was trying to make one that would eliminate old scars for Harry so his son could stop using a Glamour all the time. Using a glamour wasn't healthy because when it collapsed it had a bad habit of crashing his son's magic and putting him in a magical coma. Harry was all Severus had left of Lily and he promised his best friend that he would do right by her son. He loved that little boy, he wanted Harry to have the kind of life that he had dreamed about when he was an abused child himself. was a loud banging on his front door, Severus checked the time, two in the morning who could it be?

There was a crack, "Master Severus, Miss Nymphadore is here for you.. Says its an emergency."

"Let her in."

"Bad news. Sirius has escaped. The Dementors can't explain it. Minister Fudge told me to let you know. Mother thinks we're going to be evaluated for custody of Harry. She was granted custody because Sirius was unfit and with those nasty Muggles nearly killing him, he had no place to go. The entire Minister is being rumored to be set to look for him. I'd increase your wards…I better go." as quickly as Tonks had come, she was gone.

Severus was shaken, if Sirius hadn't told the Dark Lord where to find Harry then Lily might still be alive. Better for her to be alive for Harry's sake even if she was with James. He was a duelist, he wasn't letting that person near his son. Sirius had always been a bully and that last thing he wanted was for Harry to find out about his godfather being responsible for his parents death. When Harry was older, he would have to explain his mistakes as a young adult that left Harry an orphan and sent to the Dursleys. There were so many choices Severus made different decisions.

Blaisé wandered in, "Professor…"

Severus started, grabbing the table beside him, "Oh…it's you, Blaisé."

"I heard knocking and noticed the time. Is something wrong sir…"

Severus sighed, "I…Harry's godfather escaped from Azkaban. Fudge is worried and sent Tonks to tell us."

"Sirius Black? Narcissa's cousin…"

"Yes, no one knows how he escaped. I have to keep him safe. Andromeda is suspicious our custody of Harry will come under investigation. Me I can understand, I was a Death Eater but in the end I was a spy. I can't prove it very well since I alienated Dumbledore."

Blaisé snorted, "He has a weird smell, I never had a trustworthy feeling when it came to the old goat."

"There was a time I saw him as the Wizarding World's only hope, my only hope. Now, I'm seeing Draco and Harry as our hope. Draco, is a very powerful young wizard. The shield charm he uses to protect himself and Harry is a very difficult Dark charm to master. He's used it three times; once against the Killing Curse, the second against a non-verbal Strangling curse and third again an Obliviation spell. You aren't supposed to be able to prevent those spells from being effective."

Severus said taking a seat in his potions lab. "Yet Draco can. Or the being able to bridge any distance when Harry is frightened or in danger. My black flames shouldn't have been passable without the potion yet Draco did it. Draco managed to be drawn into a Fidelius charmed home without being told by the secret keeper as an infant. Harry must have brought him somehow, a non-secret keeper can bring someone else into a Fidelius charm yet only the secret keeper can tell someone the location."

"What is the danger Black can cause to Harry."

Severus sighed, "He was their secret-keeper, apparently he was a Death eater. One Lucius and I never meant. He told the Dark Lord where to find Lily and James so he could try to kill Harry."

"Why was he going to kill a baby…"

Severus paled, "That…is my fault. I have to…make up for that by protecting Harry."

"What did you do…"

"I'll have to tell Harry soon. I hoped I wouldn't have to until he was older. With Sirius on the loose my time is running out. I can only hope that he will forgive me went I tell him what happened to lead to his death. I can't only tell him about Sirius and leave out my own mistakes, I don't want him to hear from anyone else. The worst thing that could happen is that Dumbledore tells him."

Blaisé nodded, "Harry will forgive you eventually, he loves you. You're the closest thing to a father he has. You help him with his studies, you've protected him, healed him and told him about his mother."

"Yes, I know all that. I hope he'll forgive me for my part in his parents death and that Draco won't kill me for putting Harry in danger…"


End file.
